Breaking out
by Black and Green
Summary: Pushed down to her limits, she took a stand...but to all rebellions, there always is a consequence. Read latest chapter
1. Skeleton Grin

Hey people! So, I realized that Just Listen wasn't really good so I deleted it but I will put it on later I promise. But, for now, here is ther other story. Read review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Some one talks.

'Blah' Some ones thoughts.

_Blah _Journal write.

_Blah _Flashback lines.

**_Blah _**Lyrics.

* * *

**_Since water of the womb  
I knew I'd have to face you  
The colour of my bites  
Yes they remind me of you_**

It was like any other day. A day of school, boring teachers and freedom at the days end. She woke up and got up from her dark green bed. Still wanting to sleep, she rubbed her eyes and stared ahead. 'Another day.' she thought. The girl rose up from bed and walked to her bathroom. She continued to rub her jade green orbs and then looked at her self from the mirror. She combed her hair out of her face and glared at her self. 'No wonder they don't like me.' she thought. She picked up a small piece of her hair and glared at it. 'Pink.' she thought. 'I hate pink.' When she was done glaring at her self at the mirror she brushed her teeth and cleaned her face with water and soap.

She walked out of her bathroom and walked to her closet. She quickly chose her outfit at random. Sakura wasn't really a fashion freak like the other girls in her class. Instead of revealing her body, she covered as much skin as she could. She wore a blue shirt that had small black patterns in the front. She wore her jeans and black sneakers. Sakura put on her dark blue hoody to keep her self warm even if she was never cold.

Sakura quickly picked up her book bag. She put in her textbooks that she took home yesterday and her notebooks and papers. As always, she left early from school and had to take her books. There was always a choice to buy extra textbooks to use at home but she always refused. Due to all the home work she got from her teachers, she had grown strong arms and could handle a good amount of pain. Sakura quickly took her keys and opened the door.

"I'm going!" she yelled throughout the house. She waited for a moment in silence.

"Have a good day at school!" some one yelled back. As always, her mother never walked her out. It was always like this. She knew that her mother was working hard to pay for Sakura's education and needs. Her mother was an only parent since her father left them when Sakura was young.

Sakura sighed and walked out of the house. She slowly waked and looked ahead. As she slowly made it to the corner she let out another sigh. 'As always.' she thought. 'Another boring day.' Sakura waited at the stop. She didn't go on the school bus anymore, for it seemed that the school began to charge for transportation and to save money, she had to go on the MTA with her school metrocard.

She saw the bus coming and took out her card. Looking down at it to see which way to put it in, she didn't notice that the bus was already there. She looked up and went on the stairs, waiting till she could put her card in. As she slipped it in she stared at the empty seats. 'Always in the back.' her mind thought. Sakura took her card back and sat in the back away from the people.

Sakura wasn't so social as the other girls in her class were. Hell, she only had one friend in the class! Her teacher was always concerned about her loneliness.

_**In your blood I write  
I am not afraid  
This is who I am  
And I will never be like you**_

She didn't seem to care about being lonely since she has been for years. A class of assholes, was what she called the class she was in. Why? She called them assholes because they would judge people by how they look, by how smart they are and if you turned against one, there will be hell to pay.

"Kohona High school next stop!" the MTA driver said through the speaker. Sakura put her book bag on her back and walked to the back exit. She pressed the button to make the bus stop and waited. She glared at the outside world and thought, 'How many pain killers am I gonna need today?' As the bus stopped she pressed the yellow line on the door and the doors swung open as she walked out. Sakura already saw the school buses arriving right in front of the school. 'Hopefully not a lot.' Sakura crossed the street and walked into the school. As always she saw the teachers signing in and students heading downstairs. Her school never allowed students to go upstairs to their rooms. She sighed and walked down.

"Haruno-san," she heard and turned around. "It's good to see my best student here."

"Thank you, Anko-sensei," Sakura said. "Though I'm not really the best in your writing and reading class."

"I beg a differ," Anko said. "You are the only student who takes my classes wisely. I also find your stories and reports excellent. Maybe it's best that you already find your future as a writer!"

"Thank you Anko-sensei," Sakura said. "But I'm not sure if I'm that good. I may be well in reports but, my class participation is not very good."

"I know your shy, Sakura-san," Anko said. "But later on that will change. I do hope that you'll read the poem you wrote out loud today."

"If I am asked then I will," Sakura said. Anko chuckled. "I must be going down stairs, Anko-sensei." she was about to walk away but some one grabbed her shoulder.

"You can come upstairs with me, Sakura-san," Anko said. Sakura paused at first but then nodded. She looked down the stairs and saw students glaring, at her.

* * *

"I find this a silly rule, to go to that loud room then your own," Anko said as they walked through the halls. "Just thinking of it gives me a headache."

"You should be there," Sakura said. "It's much worse then thought." Anko chuckled. "I thank you for bringing me to the class, Anko-sensei." Anko waved her hand.

"It's no problem," she said. "Just make sure that you read that poem. I know how good you are. You just have to break through your shell." Sakura nodded and went to her room. Sakura quickly turned the lights on and went to her usual seat. Just like any school like hers, the class consisted of six rows with five desks in each. Sakura sat on the last row next to the wall, where the windows were located. She sat on the pre-last seat and got out her notebook.

_**I do not kneel  
All Im asking  
Is nothing sacred anymore?

* * *

**_

_Dear journal,_

_The classroom is quiet. Thank god. I haven't been able to think properly for a while. For some reason, my head has been feeling slightly dizzy and out of no where I get a headache. It's been a while since I have written in you. Probably because I'm so busy dealing with the assholes in the class. I thank my mother for getting me the release form, so I could leave the school after classes and not stay a minute longer. My mind is in thought. I don't know why but, a new idea just hit my head. _

_What can people describe in their own feelings?_

_They are usually speechless._

_Why are they so?_

_That's what I would like to know._

_They can never tell their emotions._

_Why so why?_

_Is it all a mystery?_

_A one thing no one can describe._

_A person never knows their feelings._

_They never know how they feel,_

_So is it real?_

_What can a person describe in their own feelings?_

_A question I may ask,_

_But never be able to know._

_

* * *

_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura heard some one ask. She looked up and turned her head. "It's against the rules to go here early," Zaku said. "Answer me, pinky." Sakura kept her mouth shut and closed her book.

What are you doing now, Zaku?" another voice said. It was clearly a female.

"Just asking the bitch what's she doing here before eight, Kin," Zaku answered. Kin sighed and shook her head.

"Why the hell would you talk to her any way?" she asked. "It's gonna be her own damn fault if she gets into trouble." Sakura turned back to her book and closed her eyes. 'Always the assholes.' she thought.

"If you two are done talking, can the rest of the class get through?" another voice asked. Sakura closed her eyes even tighter. 'Pain killer. Where's a pain killer when you need one?' she thought.

"Whatever," Kin said and stepped aside. The classmates walked to their desks and unpacked their books. Sakura felt a book bag hit the desk in front of her and opened her eyes. 'Great.' she thought. 'I'll defiantly will be needing that pain killer.' In front of Sakura sat Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of the assholes as she liked to say it. He may be handsome, smart, and talented but he was a complete jerk and cold hearted basterd. She looked down at her book and just stared at it, her mind in deep thoughts. She hoped the bell would ring soon for class, maybe she could show her smarts today. She was brought back to reality when she heard some thing fall to the ground. Sakura looked down and saw that one of Sasuke's books fell. She quickly picked it up and placed it on his desk.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked in his usual glare.

"Your book," Sakura answered. She sat back down on her desk and opened a book on the side of her desk. She felt a glare through her book, like if trying to burn the book and her right through. Sakura ignored him and continued to read her book, word by word.

Sakura looked behind her and smiled. It was good to sit next to your only friend.

"Hi Ino," Sakura said with her smile. Ino smiled back.

"What's up?" she asked.

"The usual," Sakura answered. Ino sighed. "Dealing with the assholes, home work and that type of crap."

"The usual," Ino said and Sakura nodded.

"How about you?" Sakura asked. She watched as Ino brought her hands to her lips and smiled. "I'll take that as something good." Ino squealed. "Some thing really good."

"My mom and dad are letting me throw a party on Saturday!" Sakura's smile faltered a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Ino. "I'm sorry to be talking about fathers and all." Sakura shook her head.

"It's not that," Sakura said. "You know well that I'm not a people person."

"Sakura," Ino said. "You can't hide from people forever. Come on, get some more friends. Enjoy yourself!"

"If only it was that easy," Sakura mumbled.

"Ino! Ino!" some one yelled and Ino turned around. Temari and Hinata stood two rows behind.

"I better go talk to them," she said. "Think about it, it'll be fun." Sakura nodded and then sighed. If only she was social. She wasn't popular like Ino or any of the other girls at that. She turned around and looked down at her desk. 'If only it was that easy.' she thought. Sakura stayed quiet in her seat and waited till the bell rang. Maybe a party won't hurt at all.

* * *

_**Sailing through the flood  
Why did he keep two of you  
Splinter in your mind's eye**_

"Good morning class," Anko said as she entered the classroom.

"Good morning Anko-sensei," the class chorused as they stood up.

"Sit down now," she said and the class obeyed. "Get your home works out immediately." Sakura shuffled through her papers. She knew that Anko would choose her and as usual, Sakura might choke or just plainly refuse. "I will be asking some people to read their poems out loud. No one will be able to refuse this," she said and Sakura froze. "First will be Temari." Temari stood up with her paper and read out loud. Sakura stood frozen place. No refusing. She had to read her poem. Her stomach churned and did flops. Her hands shaking and sweating a bit. "Good Temari," Anko said. "Please read your poem, Sakura." Some people laughed and mumbled to others.

"Like if that bitch can write."

"Pinky? Reading? Ha! What a laugh!"

"I bet forehead girl can't even say it without choking." Sakura gets up and takes her paper with her. 'Break the shell.' her mind said. 'Show those assholes what you can do.'

* * *

"Skeleton grin."

"A tear falls down her face.

Her smiles are like a mask.

She never reveals the truth,

Hiding behind the skeleton grin."

"A tear falls down her face,

Her mask breaks down.

Red tears fall to the ground.

Her tears, red like blood."

"She hides behind her mask,

Shielding the pain with a skeleton grin.

A grin that no one cans see.

Maybe her happiness was just not meant to be."

* * *

The whole class remained quiet. Sakura stood still. 'Their going to make fun of me, judge me again.' she thought. Sakura turned as she heard Anko applaud at her.

"Excellent!" Anko said with her grin. "It's about time I hear your work out loud! I expect to hear more of this Sakura!" Sakura nodded and quickly sat back down, the class still speechless. Sakura looked down and remained quiet for the whole class. When the bell rang Sakura got ready for her next class. Ino had gone out of her class room to talk to her other friends. When she looked down her desk to get the rest of her books they fell other on the top. Sakura looked up.

"Well, well," Zaku said with his evil grin. "It seems that you actually have some smarts."

"Some," Kiba said and his dog, Akamaru, barked.

"Point made," Gaara said behind the both of them. Sakura kept her mouth shut. Any word can end up in pain.

"Why won't you talk?" Zaku asked, hie evil grin still there. He pinned her to the wall behind her. She shut her eyes. "What a bitch you are. No wonder you have no friends." he let go of her wrists and backed away a bit. "Kiba, Gaara, you can only do it once." The other two nodded. Kiba, Gaara and Zaku were some of the bullies in her class. Though it was Gaara who told who what to do, Zaku was allowed to take charge. Sakura closed her eyes and stayed still. 'Don't.' she thought. 'Don't hurt me.'

"She doesn't even have any one to defend herself!" Kiba snickered. Sakura felt a small pain on her shoulder and then another pain on her cheek. She touched her face and felt no pain. The three quietly walked away as if nothing just happened. No one would defend her at all. She looked down and picked up the book that fell to the ground, her journal. As the bell rang Sakura was prepared but didn't notice that some one was watching her and witnessed what previously happened before.

* * *

"Will someone tell me what 2 radical 5 times parenthesis 2 radical 2 plus 8 radical 10 close parenthesis is?" the teacher asked. Sakura sighed. All these easy problems. The teacher, which was Kakashi who came twenty minutes late, decided that it was about time that the whole class would review old equations for the upcoming exam. 'Exams, exams.' she thought. 'Can't they ever change the year schedule? No wonder students are leaving the school before the end of high school!' sakura remained quiet and looked down her notes. Sasuke, as usual picked up his hand and answered. 'Smart ass.' she thought.

"Sorry to interrupt," Iruka said as he walked into the classroom. "But I have a small announcement to make. The principal, Tsunade-sama, has requested that there will be a poetry contest. Since all the poems were read today, Anko, the judge, already decided who is in." Sakura drew in a sharp breath. 'No.' she thought. 'Don't choose me.' Her eyes were wide and she stared down. "The people in this class are Sasuke, Temari, and Sakura."

"Well, isn't that nice," Kakashi said and looked at the pink haired student. "Maybe a small applause will do." Everyone quickly obeyed but Sakura remained frozen.

"_It seems that you actually have some smarts."_

"_What a bitch you are. No wonder you have no friends." _

"_She doesn't even have any one to defend herself!" _

"_Just make sure that you read that poem. I know how good you are. You just have to break through your shell." _

"What shell?" Sakura mumbled to herself. "There is no shell, it's just me." Sakura closed her book and picked up her hand.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not feeling well," Sakura lied. "Can I go to the nurse?"

"Yes you can," Kakshi said. "Sasuke, go with her. After all, you know this subject well enough." Sasuke grunted and got up. Sakura got up and girls glared at her. She turned and saw Ino mouth 'Feel better.' Sakura smiled and nodded. She walked behind Sasuke out of the classroom. 'Maybe I wasn't lying.' she thought. 'After all, my head does hurt a bit.'

* * *

_**My Phoenix rises to swoop  
Still floating in the gray water of your womb**_

"Hurry up," Sasuke grumbled in front of Sakura. She remained quiet and looked down. Sasuke shook his head a bit. 'She weird.' he thought. 'It's still surprising that she is in the contest. Though, her poem was good.'

"I'll go by myself," Sakura said. Sasuke stopped walking and turned his head slightly to her. "It will be better that way any way." Sakura quickly brushed pat him and to the office, leaving a grumbling Uchiha. She entered the room a bit and waited till she heard the footsteps go back to her room.

Sakura held onto her head as she walked to the office. 'Shit.' she thought. 'Since when can my head hurt so much?' Sakura wobbled a bit and then stood still.

"Are yo alright?" the nurse asked.

"Not really, Shizune," Sakura answered. "My head just really hurts."

"Let me feel your head," Shizune said as she walked closer to the pink haired girl. "You have a small fever. Rest here for the next two classes. Which ones do you have?"

"Another math and then social studies," Sakura answered.

"That's good," Shinzune said. Sakura rose a pink brow. "You won't be yelled at because you missed science. Orochimaru is a fierce teacher."

"Yeah."

"I'll wake you up when it's time, alright?" Sakura nodded and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and let her body rest.

* * *

"Sakura?" she heard some one call. "Sakura? Come on sleepy head, get up!" Sakura opened her eyes and was met with a smiling Ino. "Science class is next! I can't have you miss it!"

"Alright," Sakura said. "I'll get up. Just don't yell."

"Deal."

"Okay," Sakura said. "What happened this time?" Ino squealed. "Something good I take." Ino jumped up. "Twice in one day, it's the end of the world."

"Not me," she said. "I'm happy for you!" Sakura rose a brow.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's for the social studies project. Sensei told us to do a project with the partner he picked and guess what?" she asked.

"I don't wanna know," Sakura said.

"Your partners with Sasuke!" she nearly yelled.

"I said I didn't wanna know," Sakura said. "Now I'm stuck with the leader of the assholes."

"Oh come on!" Ino said. "He's not that bad! I mean, he's smart, athletic and cute!" Sakura ignored her friends rambling and thought, 'But that's just it. He's just a cold basterd. He hates to be social even if he is without a thought.'

"I think that's enough, Ino," Sakura said. "I get your picture. Come on, we'll be late for class."

_**Take the edge of my thumbs  
Bury the nails deep into your eyes**  
**Maybe then you'll see my light

* * *

**_

"Can some one please tell me what the smaller parts of the atom are and where are they exactly in the atom?" Orochimaru asked the class. Sasuke picked up his hand as usual but Orochimaru went against it. "Would you like to answer my question, Sakura?" Sakura picked her head a bit and quickly said the answer. "Have you been studying, Sakura?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered. Orochimaru formed his lips into a somewhat smile.

"It shows," he said. Sakura nodded. As Orochimaru continued with the class, Ino oked Sakura in the back and she turned a bit.

"Good job," she said. "Maybe you should be more attentive then before everyday." Sakura only smiled. 'But I hide behind the skeleton grin.'

_She hides behind her mask,_

_Shielding the pain with a skeleton grin.

* * *

_

As the bell rang Sakura got up. 'Last period.' she thought. 'Thank god.' Sakura quickly took her things with her, packing everything. She looked at her notebook and held in her hands. Sakura quickly said her good bye to Ino and was ready to walk out. She watched as Zaku, Kiba, and Gaara made their way to her. She decided to brush through them before they even touch her but a voice stopped her way.

"Your not leaving," a harsh voice said. She looked to her side and saw Sasuke glaring at her. "The project's due on Monday. It should be done today." Sakura saw the group approach her even closer.

"Whatever," she said. "I'll be downstairs." Sakura ran out of the room, but what was stopped by the three.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Zaku asked. 'Think Sakura.' she thought.

"Away from you," she answered and hit his foot. He let go of his grip on her and she ran out. Sakura quickly went down the stairs and waited out the gates.

* * *

"Please show your forms," the guard said. Sakura sighed and took out her form. Sasuke showed his as well. "Your allowed to go. Just sign yourselves out." Sakura nodded and quickly signed her name. Afterwards she quickly handed Sasuke the pen and waited till he signed his name. As they walked out of the gates Sakura walked across the street.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Taking the bus," Sakura answered.

"We're riding in my car," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded a bit and walked behind him. As they got inside Sasuke started the engine.

"Do you have a phone?" Sakura asked.

"It's in the car," he answered. "You can use it." Sakura nodded once more and quickly dialed the number. She waited a bit till a voice finally picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Mom," Sakura said. "I'll be a bit late, okay?"

"Alright then," her mother said. "Should I make you some lunch? And were are you going?"

"There is no need to make lunch mom," Sakura said. "I have a project due on Monday so that's why I'm not gonna be home like usual."

"Alright then," her mother said. "Just be careful alright?"

"Yes," Sakura said.

"By the way," her mother said. "How was the poem? When you read it to me, I found it amazing! I hope you read it out loud."

"I did," Sakura answered. "Anko said that no one can refuse. She said that I did good."

"Just good?" her mother said, her voice sad.

"No," Sakura said. "Excellent. Now I'm in the poetry contest in the school for this."

"Congratulations!" her mother said happily. There was a small sound of rumbling in the back. "I'd better continue working. Goodbye, see you later."

"Goodbye," Sakura said and pressed the button to turn off the phone. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. Sakura took her notebook and a pen. She quickly wrote something and turned to Sasuke. "So where are we gonna go exactly?" she asked.

**_I'd rather crawl, drooling with the beggars  
They've got more to say_**

**_I do not kneel  
All Im asking  
Is nothing sacred anymore?_**

"My house," Sasuke answered as they entered in the car's gates.

_Her smiles are like a mask._

_She never reveals the truth,_

_Hiding behind the skeleton grin."_

* * *

The buttons calling. No really, it is.The song by Memento "Nothing Sacred." The poem is done by me. Next update will be soon! Review please.

LostAngel 2214,

Passes out.

Not yet.


	2. Screw the rule

Hey people! So, here is the second chapter of Breaking out! I actually finished it earlier then I thought I would. This will be the last update for the week though since I don't update on Fridays. But anyway, just to tell you, some of the school rules you heard of before are from my school.That's just about it so enjoy and don't forget to reveiw!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Some ones talking.

'Blah' Some ones thinking.

_Blah _Notebook write.

_"Blah" _Flashback talking.

_'Blah' _Flashback thinking.

Enjoy and pleasereview!

_

* * *

_

_Recap._

_"We're riding in my car," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded a bit and walked behind him. As they got inside Sasuke started the engine._

_"Do you have a phone?" Sakura asked._

_"It's in the car," he answered. "You can use it." Sakura nodded once more and quickly dialed the number. She waited a bit till a voice finally picked up._

_"Hello?" a female voice asked._

_"Mom," Sakura said. "I'll be a bit late, okay?"_

_"Alright then," her mother said. "Should I make you some lunch? And were are you going?"_

_"There is no need to make lunch mom," Sakura said. "I have a project due on Monday so that's why I'm not gonna be home like usual."_

_"Alright then," her mother said. "Just be careful alright?"_

_"Yes," Sakura said._

_"By the way," her mother said. "How was the poem? When you read it to me, I found it amazing! I hope you read it out loud."_

_"I did," Sakura answered. "Anko said that no one can refuse. She said that I did good."_

_"Just good?" her mother said, her voice sad._

_"No," Sakura said. "Excellent. Now I'm in the poetry contest in the school for this."_

_"Congratulations!" her mother said happily. There was a small sound of rumbling in the back. "I'd better continue working. Goodbye, see you later."_

_"Goodbye," Sakura said and pressed the button to turn off the phone. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. Sakura took her notebook and a pen. She quickly wrote something and turned to Sasuke. "So where are we gonna go exactly?" she asked._

_"My house," Sasuke answered as they entered in the car's gates._

_End of Recap.

* * *

_

Sakura looked around the gates. 'A mansion.' she thought. 'It should be expected from him. The mansion area was green and full of life. There were a lot trees surrounding the mansion. The mansion was white and a beautiful shade of blue. There was plenty of sun in the area and a nice breeze. Sakura pulled a pink strand away from her face. She slowly stepped out of the car and closed it gently, knowing that men are sensitive with their cars. (Damn right!) Her green eyes scanned the area again, her mouth close and expression actually calm.

"Follow me," Sasuke said and Sakura quietly obeyed. She entered the mansion and nearly lost her cool expression. She saw that there was a huge door in the middle and on the left and right were the marble stairs. All of which was absolutely spotless. Sakura continued to follow the Uchiha boy. The two quickly went up the stairs and to the left. Sasuke quickly took a key out and put it in the lock. 'Talk about privacy.' she thought. Sasuke pushed the door open and entered. Sakura walked in as well and closed the door behind her self.

The room was a dark shade of blue. Sasuke had a king-sized bed with dark blue blankets. In his room was a normal closet, a bathroom, a desk with a computer and a huge book shelf. Sakura stood still as he walked to the desk and sat down on the chair, turning to her.

"Let's get this over with," he said coldly. 'With pleasure.' Sakura thought.

"What's the project about?" she asked, her voice sharp but small.

"Something done a while ago," Sasuke said. "Atoms."

"Atoms are small, hard particles. All substances are made up of atoms which constantly move. This theory was made by Democritus, who was ignored of his theory because Aristotle. His student, Thomsan decided to go against this theory. He conducted the cathode-ray tube experiment. He discovered that there was a small, negatively charged particle inside the atom. He also stated that Atoms contain mostly empty space. His theory led to the "plum-pudding" model. Of course people wanted to test his theories and Rutherford, another scientist, did. He conducted the gold foil experiment. He stated that atoms of the same element are exactly alike. He also discovered that most of the mass of the atom is in the nucleus. There was also the proton, the positively charged part of the atom. Dalton tested on his experiments and stated that elements combine in the specific proportions and atoms of different elements are different," (If I'm correct about it all.) Sakura said. She said so simply before Sasuke could even reach for the book about atoms in the book shelf. "I think that's enough information we will need for now."

"How the hell did you say all that?" he asked. 'Like a freaking human dictionary!' he thought.

"I studied this," she answered. "It wasn't that hard to learn." Sasuke sat back down. 'Holy shit! And they call her stupid!' he thought. "I can build a model of an atom if needed."

"That will do," he said, his voice still cold and her voice still sharp and small. "You can sit down on the bed you know." Sakura obeyed and sat on the bed. She took off her book bag and gently placed the journal down. "What should the introduction be?" he asked.

"We can start it by introducing the beggining of atoms and the scientists," Sakura suggested.

"Alright," Sasuke said. "Middle?"

"The atoms structure and how does an atom react."

"End?"

"Conclusion about the atoms and a small experiment." Sasuke sat still on his chair.

"Maybe it's best if we do this over the weekends," Sasuke suggested. Sakura nodded.

"I'd better go then," she said. Sakura took her book bag and left the room.

"And how will you get home?" he asked.

"MTA," she answered. "Mine won't expire till eight o'clock. Goodbye, Sasuke." Sakura quickly closed the door behind herself and ran down the stairs. Her body shook slightly and she walked to the stop a couple of blocks away.

* * *

"I never knew she was that smart," he said to himself. Sasuke looked on the ceiling and then at the ground. He quickly noticed that there was a notebook on the ground and walked to it. He quickly picked it up. 'It's hers.' he thought. 'This doesn't seem like the type she writes for classes and she always carries it around. Sasuke shrugged and opened the book to the first page. Hell, he was bored.

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_I've finally started writing in you. But there is no need to write that, but an introduction won't hurt. I'm sixteen years old and I go to Kohona high school. I'm currently in the top class in my grade but, stuck with the class of assholes. My only friend is Ino, who is popular and an average student in the class. Unlike her, I hardly talk and I do study a lot._ _Though for now I can't believe that she likes the leader of assholes in my class. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, a cold hearted guy that just likes to be a smart ass. _

_I really like to be in a smart class, learn a lot more, get the better teachers and go ahead. My mother for now, is to busy to spend some time with me. She needs to save money for the school. The school does charge one thousand dollars per month. (Like my school) but back to the subject, I have pink hair and green eyes with a large forehead. And I don't even know where I got it from! I mean, I hate the color pink!_

_Sorry to cut things short but, the bell just rang. I'll be sure to write later._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_

Sasuke shuffled through the pages and turned to the most recent one he could find. 'This one is from today.' he thought.

_Dear journal,_

_The classroom is quiet. Thank god. I haven't been able to think properly for a while. For some reason, my head has been feeling slightly dizzy and out of no where I get a headache. It's been a while since I have written in you. Probably because I'm so busy dealing with the assholes in the class. I thank my mother for getting me the release form, so I could leave the school after classes and not stay a minute longer. My mind is in thought. I don't know why but, a new idea just hit my head. _

_What can people describe in their own feelings?_

_They are usually speechless._

_Why are they so?_

_That's what I would like to know._

_They can never tell their emotions._

_Why so why?_

_Is it all a mystery?_

_A one thing no one can describe._

_A person never knows their feelings._

_They never know how they feel,_

_So is it real?_

_What can a person describe in their own feelings?_

_A question I may ask,_

_But never be able to know.

* * *

_

"Shit. She's good with poetry," he said. Sasuke put the book down on his bed. "I can't even think of these type of poems!" Sasuke sighed and laid down next to the notebook. "I'd better give it to her tomorrow. She'll probably miss it." Sasuke sighed and quickly sat up. 'So damn bored. I can't believe that I actually did that freaking home work in class!' Sasuke walked to the computer and turned it on. He signed in his aim and looked around to see if any one was one. 'Their probably on their way home.' he thought. Sasuke looked again and saw that only one person was on.

Sharingun U: Hello.

A small pause.

Black and green: Hi.

Sharingun: What's up?

Black and green: Nothing much. Just got home. U?

Sharingun: Bored.

Black and green: What school do you go to 2?

Sharingun: Kohona High. U?

Black and green: Same here...What class?

Sharingun: Best one in tenth grade. U?

Black and green: Same here, Sasuke.

"So it is Sakura," Sasuke said. He sighed and began typing.

Sharingun: I should have thought it was u, Sakura.

Black and green: It's easy to tell since we're the only ones home for now. You should know that, smart ass.

Sharingun: Look who is talking, pinky.

Black and green: U do realize that I hate that color, right?

Sharingun: Ye.

Black and green: Then don't call me that asshole.

Sharingun: Hn.

Black and green's message: Bitchy at the moment. Warning: Do not disturb.

* * *

Sasuke turned off the computer, pissed off. No one calls him and asshole or a smart ass! He took her notebook and threw it to the floor. 'I don't think that your getting that back, pinky.' he thought.

* * *

"_Well, well," Zaku said with his evil grin. "It seems that you actually have some smarts."_

"_Some," Kiba said and his dog, Akamaru, barked. _

"_Point made," Gaara said behind the both of them. Sakura kept her mouth shut. Any word can end up in pain._

"_Why won't you talk?" Zaku asked, hie evil grin still there. He pinned her to the wall behind her. She shut her eyes. "What a bitch you are. No wonder you have no friends." he let go of her wrists and backed away a bit. "Kiba, Gaara, you can only do it once." The other two nodded. Kiba, Gaara and Zaku were some of the bullies in her class. Though it was Gaara who told who what to do, Zaku was allowed to take charge. Sakura closed her eyes and stayed still. 'Don't.' she thought. 'Don't hurt me.'_

"_She doesn't even have any one to defend herself!" Kiba snickered. Sakura felt a small pain on her shoulder and then another pain on her cheek. She touched her face and felt no pain. The three quietly walked away as if nothing just happened. No one would defend her at all. She looked down and picked up the book that fell to the ground, her journal. As the bell rang Sakura was prepared but didn't notice that some one was watching her and witnessed what previously happened before.

* * *

_

Sasuke sighed and picked up the book. 'Why did I have to see that?' he thought. He stared at it once more and opened it, reading the pages but promising himself that she would get it back and he wouldn't say a word of what he read.

* * *

"The next stop is Kohona High School!" The MTA driver said through the speaker. Sakura sighed and got up from her seat. She put on her book bag and walked to the door. Waiting until she could get out, she pressed the button to open the door. It swung open and she walked out. Sakura sighed and walked to her school gates. She felt a small shiver go down her spine. 'Something tells me that it won't be that much of a good day.' she thought. (I have that when something happens during school. Or I might have the chills if my old social and math teacher are around.) Sakura quickly entered and walked inside. She did not see Anko so went to the cafeteria. It was always full but Sakura would find a spot somewhere. She rushed to a seat and pulled her hoody a bit tighter. Sakura suddenly felt herself being pushed into a wall.

"I think it's about time you pay, bitch," Zaku said, his hand on her throat. Sakura closed her eyes in pain. She knew that Gaara and Kiba were right behind him, watching in amusement.

"Let go," Sakura choked out. Zaku smirked evilly.

"I don't think so," he said. Sakura began to think of a way out. 'Fight?' she thought. Hell no! There was no guarantee that she won't get into trouble. Then an idea hit her mind.

"Then you won't mind getting trouble with Anko," she said. Zaku let go of his grip and looked behind with Gaara and Kiba. Sakura took this as an escape and ran farther away from the two. She touched her neck. 'I hope this doesn't leave a mark.' she thought. Sakura sat down next to the door. She knew that they wouldn't find her from the distance she covered.

A–are y-you a-a-al-alright?" a girl asked and Sakura turned. Next to her was a girl about her age, short purple hair and pearl whit eyes. 'I know those eyes.' Sakura thought.

"I'm alright," Sakura said. The girl bent down a bit and looked at her neck. 'She was talking to Ino, with Temari. What was her name?'

"Th–there's a -sm-sma-small m-mark on you-your -nec-neck," she stuttered.

"I'll be alright," Sakura said. 'Hinata!' her mind yelled. "Sorry to ask this but, is your name Hinata?" she asked. Hinata nodded. 'She seems very shy, you can even tell by her clothes.' Hinata wore a plain purple sweater with black jeans and sneakers. "You don't have to be shy."

"I'm sorry," she said. Sakura smiled.

"Don't be!" Sakura said. Hinata paused but then smiled. She put her book bag down and took out a small make-up case.

"Lift your head a bit," Hinata said without stuttering. Sakura did as told. She felt a small brush tickle her neck. "This will hide the mark. But I think that if it will quickly heal then you won't have need for the make-up."

"Alright," Sakura said. "Wow.' she thought. 'This girl really can't be shy when she wants to.' Hinata closed the make-up case and put it back into her book bag. "Thanks by the way."

"It was no problem," Hinata said. The two suddenly heard a yell. Hinata recognized it at once and stood up. "Sorry but I have to go."

"It's alright," Sakura said.

"By the way," Hinata said before leaving. "I've seen you class but I don't know your name. Can you tell me it?" she asked.

"It's Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she said with a smile. Hinata smiled back and ran to the man calling her name. 'A new friend.' Sakura thought. 'Who knew that could make another?' Sakura heard a bell and quickly rushed to her room, not wanting to be hit by the students running up the stairs. Sakura ran to her seat and put her things down. She sighed happily and sat down, closing her eyes.

"I hear that your partners with Sasuke," a girl said when she entered the room. Sakura opened one eye and stared at the glaring girl.

"What's your point?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you dare touch my Sasuke," she said. Sakura stared at the girl and knew her name right away.

"You can have that jackass, Tayuya," Sakura said with a smirk. Tayuya gritted her teeth and was ready to run and kick the pink haired girl's ass. "We're just partners. Though, I think that he's gay." Tayuya growled. Her red hair seemed redder then ever. 'Screw the rules of being quiet.' she thought. "Now, I really have to get ready for class. So, shut up and leave me alone." Sakura took out her textbook and began taking out what ever she needed for the next classes.

* * *

"Here," Sasuke said coldly, a notebook feel on Sakura's desk. She looked at the notebook and gasped. 'Shit.' she thought. I forgot it at his place!'

"Did you read it?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No," he lied. Sakura took the book and put it into her book bag.

"Thanks for bringing it," she said. He stayed quiet. Sakura smiled to herself. She heard the bell ring and got up, ready to stop being a quiet girl.

* * *

"Who can answer the question on the board?" Kakashi asked while reading his perverted book. Sakura picked up her arm. "Sakura?"

"The answer is two radical two plus four radical two but if you simplify even more then it's six radical two," she answered. Kakshi nodded and smiled.

"It seems that you have decided to participate, Sakura," he said. Sakura nodded and turned to a smiling Ino.

"Keep this up, Sakura!" she said. "You should be intact during class more often."

"I think I will," Sakura said. She turned back to the board and began talking her notes. 'Maybe it won't be a bad day after all.' she thought. Sakura heard the teacher asked a question and picked up her hand. If she was asked to answer, she would. But that was only math. She still had social, science, English and sports left.

* * *

"Today we will write a smile paragraph on a summary for your story over the weekends. Tomorrow, on Thursday, I want to see at least a page of it done," Anko said. "Begin the paragraph. In five minutes I'll let some people share their summaries out loud." Sakura started writing right away. 'What should write about this time?' she thought. Sakura, then got an idea and quickly began to write. 'This should do. And hopefully it won't be as long as my other stories are.'

When Sakura was done she looked around the class. Kin was writing while brushing her hair away. Zaku was writing down his thought and so was Kiba. Gaara however was already done. Tayuya was finishing up her summery and Hinata was still writing. Sakura looked behind and saw Hinata writing as well. She let out a small sigh and reread her summery.

"Who would like to read?" Anko asked. Sakura picked up her hand and some other students did as well. Anko noticed Sakura's hand right away. "Sakura." Sakura nodded her head and looked down her paper.

"Summery: When a small girl was left in her orphanage she grew up there until she was able to leave. Her only friend was a boy her age. The two decided to support each other. She quickly realizes how hard it might be to help some one who doesn't know how to help him self. He realizes that she will be willing to help but, he doesn't know at what.

"That sounds interesting, Sakura," Anko said. Sakura smiled. "How long do you think this one will be?"

"As long until I think of when to end it," Sakura said and Anko grinned.

"Good answer," she said. "Will any one else like to answer?"

* * *

"Your on a roll, Sakura," Ino said. Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Thanks," she said. "I have a question to ask."

"What is it?" Ino asked, her smile big and gentle.

"Why were you so happy that I was with Sasuke?" she asked. "I mean, I thought you liked him." Ino shook her head.

"Not anymore," she said. "Right now, I'm dating Shikamaru."

"The lazy asshole?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura!"

"Just kidding," Sakura said with her smile. "So your dating the lazy smart guy? I'm happy for you. I knew that he liked you."

"And how did you know that?" Ino asked.

"Cause I always saw him staring at you," Sakura said. Ino blushed a bit. "I also notice that now your staring at him. A new love I see?"

"And what of you and Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"What is there for us?" Sakura asked. "We're not even friends. And besides, I don't want to hear Miss. Redhead complain about me his partner."

"Tayuya?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "It was funny to see her ticked off." Sakura let out a small laugh.

"I don't think you want to mess with her," Ino suggested.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because she's part of the Sound group," Ino said. "She may be the weakest but the rest aren't." Sakura put a hand on her chin.

"Whatever," Sakura said. Ino's mouth nearly fell down.

"What do you mean whatever?.!" she yelled. "Have you lost it?.! They can really hurt you! Think, Sakura! Your supposed to be the smart one!"

"I know," Sakura said. "Trust me. They won't touch me at all. And plus, I won't even touch her. I promise." Ino growled.

"You'd better," she said. "I don't want you getting hurt." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Ino," she said.

* * *

"That was a fast day," Sakura said to herself when she was packing. "Maybe actually participating could make time go faster." Sakura smiled to herself. She knew that everyone was already downstairs eating lunch.

"I lay in the sands of time.

Waiting as the clock slowly ticks.

It's been so long,

I can't stand but to sing a song."

"Time passes by with each whisper,

I know that the grain will fall.

I lay in the sands of time,

Letting the time pass by each rhyme."

Sakura smiled to her self as she too her bag and put it over her shoulder. She walked out of the classroom with her notebook at hand. 'I never knew that this day would be so good.' she thought. Sakura walked down the stairs. Suddenly, she was roughly brought to the wall next to the stairs. Sakura gave a silent cry in pain. Her eyes were tight shut. 'Is it Zaku, Gaara, and Kiba?' her mind ask. Sakura did not dare open her eyes.

"Is this her?" she heard some one ask. She could tell it was male.

"Yeah that's her alright," she heard some one else say. That voice. Sakura knew that voice. It wasn't Zaku, Gaara, and Kiba. The female voice was Tayuya but the male, she didn't seem to know.

"And what of you and Sasuke?" Ino asked.

* * *

"_What is there for us?" Sakura asked. "We're not even friends. And besides, I don't want to hear Miss. Redhead complain about me his partner."_

"_Tayuya?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded._

"_Yeah," she said. "It was funny to see her ticked off." Sakura let out a small laugh._

"_I don't think you want to mess with her," Ino suggested._

"_Why?" Sakura asked._

"_Because she's part of the Sound group," Ino said. "She may be the weakest but the rest aren't."

* * *

_

"No one messes with Sasuke and me," Tayuya said. The only thing Sakura felt next was pain.

* * *

A cliffy! Buttons calling now. No really it is. Just review and next update, next week. I promise!

LostAngel 2214,

Passes out.

Well, not yet.


	3. No longer who I was

Hi people! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I would have finished it yesterday but I had three projects due today and got so busy with that.To make it up, I wrote alot more then I usually do. So enjoy and review. If any mistakes just say the word.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Some ones talking.

'Blah' Some ones thinking.

_'Blah'_ Flashback thinking.

_"Blah"_ Flashback talking.

_Blah_ My ownlyrics.

**Blah **Note

* * *

Recap

Sakura smiled to her self as she too her bag and put it over her shoulder. She walked out of the classroom with her notebook at hand. 'I never knew that this day would be so good.' she thought. Sakura walked down the stairs. Suddenly, she was roughly brought to the wall next to the stairs. Sakura gave a silent cry in pain. Her eyes were tight shut. 'Is it Zaku, Gaara, and Kiba?' her mind ask. Sakura did not dare open her eyes.

"Is this her?" she heard some one ask. She could tell it was male.

"Yeah that's her alright," she heard some one else say. That voice. Sakura knew that voice. It wasn't Zaku, Gaara, and Kiba. The female voice was Tayuya but the male, she didn't seem to know.

"_And what of you and Sasuke?" Ino asked._

"_What is there for us?" Sakura asked. "We're not even friends. And besides, I don't want to hear Miss. Redhead complain about me his partner."_

"_Tayuya?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded._

"_Yeah," she said. "It was funny to see her ticked off." Sakura let out a small laugh._

"_I don't think you want to mess with her," Ino suggested._

"_Why?" Sakura asked._

"_Because she's part of the Sound group," Ino said. "She may be the weakest but the rest aren't." _

"No one messes with Sasuke and me," Tayuya said. The only thing Sakura felt next was pain.

Enc recap.

* * *

(The answer to why Sakura's sn is balck and green is answered in my homepage. When you click it the page shows a pic even if my profile is privet. If you want to see it fully you can look at my pics and find it there. My pics is written under the pics next to my videos.)

Sakura felt her body being kicked and punched. She kept her eyes closed but heard laughing. 'It hurts.' she thought. 'It hurts.' Her body slumped down to the floor as the kicks and punches grew stronger. Her whole body shook and hurt everywhere.

"That's enough fun for you, Kimimaru," some one said. "It's my turn with this bitch."

"Alright, Jiroubo," Kimimaru said in his cold voice. "But remember, don't be gentle." Jiroubo laughed and gave Sakura a kick to her side. "How about you, Sakon? Kidoumaru?" Kimimaru asked. "Wouldn't you like to try? It's quite fun."

"Of course we will," Sakon said as the two began to beat Sakura as well.

"I think that the bitch will remember not to touch my Sasuke ever again," Tayuya said as she slapped Sakura. Sakon smirked.

"What is it with you and Sasuke?" he asked.

"I don't like him that way," Tayuya said. "But, it would be fun to toy with something that can't feel. Besides, I'd like to take a knock at him." Kimimaru chuckled.

"I told you," he said as he walked to Tayuya. "She doesn't like him and it would be fun to toy with a Uchiha." He smirked and wrapped a arm around her waist making her come closer to him. "Besides, she's mine." Tayuya smirked and looked at the beaten up Sakura.

"All is far in love and war, bitch," she said. "Don't mess with Sasuke. He's my toy." They all laughed as they walked down the stairs, leaving Sakura on her own. Sakura struggled to pick herself up against the wall. Her body slumped and limped as she walked. She felt her body fall to the ground next to the exit door. Her vision blurred and she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hurry up, Shika!" Ino yelled as she ran up the stairs. "Your so slow and lazy!" Ino giggled as he let out a smile.

"Women," he said. "So troublesome." Ino giggled at his words. She walked down a bit and brought her face closer to his.

"Oh really?" she asked. Her lips formed into a sly smile. "Well, this troublesome woman would like to see you at her house tonight on time." Shikamaru nodded and smirked.

"Women," he murmured and she giggled once more. Ino continued to run up the stairs but stopped. "What is it?" Shika asked as he finally caught up. He turned his gaze to her and too, stopped. There was Sakura. She was lying on the floor, her body bruised and bleeding and clothes ripped in several places. Ino ran to her best friend.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and flipped the pink haired girl's body over. "Sakura!" she yelled once more. Small tears formed into her eyes. "Help me pick her up, Shika!" Shikamaru nodded and picked Sakura up in his arms. Her body seemed very light.

"Should we bring her to Shinzune?" he asked. Ino shook her head.

"No," she said. "We have to take her to my place. Follow me. There's an escape we can use to get out. My house isn't that far from here." Shika nodded and followed Ino with the beaten up Sakura in his arms.

As the two ran Ino's vision blurred. 'She told me that she wouldn't mess with them!' she thought. 'She promised!' Ino looked back and saw Shika following with Sakura in his arms. She turned around and collided into a hard chest, causing her to fall backwards.

"Sorry," she said. Ino looked up and saw Sasuke staring down at her. She quickly got up and turned around. "Hurry Shika!" she yelled. Sasuke turned his attention and saw the boy running with something in her arms. He quickly realized what it was by the pink hair. 'Sakura.' he thought. Shika quickly caught up with the girl and they continued to run but Ino was stopped by a hand that grabbed her wrist. "What do you want?" she asked.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked in his cold and rude voice. She glared and yanked her hand away.

"If you wanna know then follow," she said. Ino quickly picked her pace, leaving the Uchiha for a second but then he followed.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Shika asked. Ino growled.

"For the ninth time, yes!" she yelled. "Sakura taught me this! I think I can trust those skills to do this." Shika sighed as he put Sakura on the bed. She groaned as her body touched the soft material. Sasuke stood from afar and watched carefully. Ino took out the alcohol rub and a small towel. She put the alcohol rub on the towel and put the towel on Sakura's wounds. The girl winced and groaned. "Bring me the band-aids, Shika," Ino said as she carefully rubbed her wounds.

"Here," he said as he passed the box. Ino nodded in thanks and turned her attention back to Sakura. She cleaned one wound and then put on band-aid. Then she took out some wrapping and put it on her forehead, arm, and leg.

"This should stop some of the bleeding," she said. "I'll be back. Shika," she said as she turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Make sure she doesn't move much. Each movement causes her wounds to bleed." he nodded and sat on the chair closer to girl. Ino walked out of the room with the medical equipment. Shikamaru watched as the pink haired girl moved a bit in her sleep. Her hoody was taken off revealing a red shirt that reached her halfway her arms, ivory pale skin bruised with band-aids covering the bleeding wounds.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes, her vision still blurry. She stood up slowly as pain hit her lower stomach.

"You shouldn't move," Shikamaru said. Sakura turned to him.

"I'll be fine," she said as she moved one foot out of bed. She scanned the room and quickly saw Sasuke, staring at her. Sakura ignored him and picked up her other foot, wincing a bit at each wound on her leg.

"Sakura, stop!" Ino yelled as she entered the room. She ran to her friend and pushed her down onto the bed. "You can't do that! Your wounds will hurt even more!"

"So?" Sakura said. "I'll deal with it." Ino growled.

"So!" she yelled. "Is that all you can say? So! Sakura, you are keeping your ass here in bed whether you like it or not! I'm not letting you leave till they heal properly."

"I can't stay here that long," Sakura said. "You know how my mom is. I'll just use some make-up to cover this up."

"That still won't work!" Ino yelled as new tears brimmed her eyes. "You promised me that you wouldn't mess with them! You promised!"

"I didn't, Ino," Sakura said quietly. "It just happened when I was leaving. They came and beat me at the stairs. I tried walking but fell and just passed out." Ino bit her lower lip. Her body shook a bit and she turned to the Uchiha boy.

"This is your fault, Uchiha!" she yelled. She stomped her way to him, grabbing him by the collar. "You and your fucking fan girls! Why the hell did she have to be paired up with you? Of all people!"

"Ino, let him go," Shikamaru said as he stood up form his chair.

"Fuck no!" Ino yelled. "She was beaten up because of him! Look at her, Shika! There isn't one area where she wasn't bruised!"

"Stop it, Ino," Sakura said. Ino turned to girl and let go of the Uchiha boy. "It wasn't his fault."

"What the hell happened?" Shikamaru asked. "Can you explain part of it?" Sakura nodded.

"It all started this morning. I was the first one upstairs so I just got ready for class. Then I heard a girl talking to me. It was Tayuya. She said that I shouldn't talk to Sasuke. I just told her that I didn't like him and to leave me alone. I didn't even know that she was part of the Sound group. So after the lessons when I was leaving they came and beat me up on the stairs. Tayuya said that the only reason she wanted me to stay away from Sasuke is because she wanted to toy with him when she is already with Kimimaru. They just laughed and left me there."

"Was there anyone else except Tayuya and Kimimaru?" Ino asked. "Was it the whole Sound group?" Sakura nodded.

"Tayuya, Kimimaru, Sakon, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubo," Sakura said. Ino clasped her hands on her mouth.

"Why didn't you scream?" Ino asked. "You could have gotten some ones attention." Sakura shook her head.

"You know that couldn't happen, Ino," Sakura said. Most of the students were in the cafeteria or the roof, and even the outside area. There was no one around, Ino. That's how they planned it." Sakura sighed and looked down. "Can I? Can sleep over your house today, Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, you can," she said. "Just call your mom." Sakura nodded. Ino took her phone and gave it to Sakura. Sakura quickly dialed the number and waited.

"Hello, you have reached the mother of the Haruno family, (Since I don't know what her name is.)" her mother spoke. "I'm not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll call you as soon as I can." Sakura looked down and quickly said her message.

"Mom," she said. "I'm sleeping over Ino's today. If anything, call this number. Okay? Bye. Love you." Sakura closed the phone and gave it back to Ino. "There is a small favor I need to ask," Sakura said.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"At my house, there is a gel that I have," she said. "It heals wounds like these. I need some one to bring it here."

"I'll do it," the Uchiha finally spoke. Sakura nodded and took her bag which was next to the bed. She went inside and got out the keys, throwing it to Sasuke who quickly caught it.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Before, I saw some marks on your neck," she said. "When did you get them?"

"This morning," she said. "I'll explain later."

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

"I live at Ocean ave and Z," she answered. "The number is 2950. It shouldn't be that hard to see." Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room, his lips forming a sigh.

* * *

"How the hell did I get myself into this?" Sasuke asked himself as he drove in his car. He quickly drove to the address and looked around the area. 'Where the hell is 2950?' he thought. Sasuke looked around once again and finally saw the house. He parked his car in the drive way and got out. Sasuke took out the keys and opened the door.

"Shit," he cursed. "She didn't tell which room is hers." Sasuke rushed up the stairs and open one door and then the other. "I don't even know which room will be hers." Sasuke opened the door to a green room. 'Seems like hers.' he looked around the green room and saw a dark green bed with books on the night stand. There was a small bookshelf with books and papers. There was a desk with a computer and more books. He looked at her shelf and saw a small bottle. HEALING Gel, it said and he picked it up.

Sasuke looked around and saw a small picture. It was a picture of Sakura and she was wearing a tank top and shorts with a smile on her face. She really seemed...happy. Sasuke shook his head and left the room, closing the door behind himself. He closed the front door and locked it, running to his car and quickly left.

He turned on his car and drove out of the drive way, the gel in his hand. Sasuke drove Ino's house and once again turned off his car. He knocked on the door and waited till Ino opened the door. The two ran up the stairs and to her room. Sasuke threw the gel to Sakura and she caught it.

"That was fast," she said. "Thanks by the way."

"Hn."

"How do you apply it?" Ino asked.

"Easy," Sakura said. "I'll put it on before I go to sleep. My wounds should heal twice as fast and I would have more energy. Still, Ino, can you apply to some make-up to the other wounds?"

"I'll ask Hinata to do that when she comes by next morning," Ino asked. "We can trust her, Sakura."

"I know we can," Sakura said. She touched her arm. "Thanks for the help!" Ino smiled.

"Glad to help," she said. Ino turned to the two boys. "You can go now."

"And what of our date?" Shika asked. Ino giggled.

"Tomorrow," she said and kissed his lips slightly. "I promise you that." Shika muttered a small troublesome and left the room, Sasuke following. "So what should we do now?" Ino asked as the door closed. Sakura let out a small laugh.

"Girl things," she says. This time Ino giggles. "How long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"Almost a week!" Ino squealed. Sakura smiled. "Sakura, have you ever dated anyone?"

"No," Sakura answered.

"Kissed?"

"No."

"You suck."

"Look who's talking, Ino-pig," Sakura growled. "You know that I don't attract men. People judge me for the way I look and you know that I'm not the pretty type."

"Hell yeah you are!" Ino yelled. "Sakura, I have seen you in tank tops, shorts, skirts and other things! You look beautiful! You can't just hide your body forever."

"I know I can't, Ino," Sakura said. "It's just that...I'm scared that they'll just make my life even worse, you know?"

"Sakura," Ino said. "How about this, tomorrow, your gonna be around me. Talk to Temari or Hinata. You won't leave early and if anything, I'll protect you. What about it?"

"Sounds...nice," Sakura said. "I'll try it." Ino smiled.

"Alright then," she said and began rummaging under the bed. "With that settled, let's party a bit!" Ino grinned as she pulled out a bottle of sake and vodka.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Sakura asked.

"Comes from partying," Ino said. "If anything, I have a couple bottles of beer." Sakura chuckled.

"Then let's start," Sakura said. "Before we do, since I'm kind of injured, I'll put on the gel. It should work quick." Sakura slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.

"I thought that you couldn't walk," Ino said.

"My wounds heal quicker, Ino," Sakura said. "Some of my energy is back but not all." Ino quickly nodded as Sakura walked to the bathroom. She applied the gel to her face, arms and legs. At first it stung with a hot feeling but cooled down and relaxed her muscles. She let out a sigh. Sakura quickly took off her bandage on her head. She washed her face and then took off the bandage on her arm. The wound wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sakura washed all her wounds and by the time she got out, there were only some bandages were on.

"That's better," Ino said. Sakura nodded. 'I mostly had bruises only.' she thought. Sakura sat down next to Ino and took her cup of sake.

"To the party," Sakura said as she rose her glass.

"To the party!" Ino said as they drank their sake.

* * *

"Never...had this...much..fun," Ino said between her hiccups. Sakura giggled in return.

"You...know Ino ...I really do like...that basterd," Sakura said. Ino laughed.

"Ha! I fucking knew it! You're a bitch for not telling!"

"Look who's talking," Sakura growled. "Fucking blonde."

"I heard that, pinky!" Ino yelled. "Big forehead ass."

"At least I don't act like a pig!" Sakura yelled. "Or screw some freaking guy in a closet."

"Excuse me?" Ino asked, pissed off from the alcohol. "Who the fuck said that I had sex with a guy in a closet?" she asked. Sakura shrugged.

"No one did," she said. "I made up that bullshit."

"Damn right you did!" Ino said as she sipped her vodka. "Though it would be good for a screw." Sakura dropped her bottle and covered her ears.

"The horror!" she yelled. "Shut this mouth with duck tape, a sock! Anything!" the two burst into giggles and smiled at each other. "Now this is fun. I should do this more often."

"Now your talking," Ino said. "I hate to see you at home like every day. You should really go out." Sakura got up for a second and took out her journal. "What the hell is that?" Ino asked and moved closer to Sakura.

"My journal," Sakura answered. "I write in it whenever I can. My poetry and short stories are here." Sakura smiled to herself. "To tell you the truth, I've lied to this thing."

"Why do you say that?" Ino asked.

"Because I didn't say what I really meant by him," Sakura said. "I don't know why, but I feel that he can be very nice when he tries. I can't understand what I feel." Ino looked sad for a moment. 'That's alcohol talking.' she thought.

"It's love, Sakura," Ino said. Sakura rested her head on Ino's shoulder.

"Maybe I really won't know how it feels like," Sakura said and closed her eyes.

"Maybe you will," Ino said and smiled down at the sleeping Sakura.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she picked her head up. 'Hangover!' her mind yelled and she put it back down. Her whole body felt numb as she slowly stood up. 'I think I'm gonna be sick.' she thought. Sakura covered her mouth but nothing came. 'This is the last time I mix vodka with sake.' Sakura turned around as she heard another groan. Ino slowly stood up too, her head aching like hell.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"How the hell do I know?" Sakura asked. "I can't even see straight." Ino chuckled as she walked to her desk.

"Told you not to mix the vodka and sake."

"If I do remember correctly," Sakura said. "It was you who mixed it and then gave it to me." Ino let out a nervous laugh. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Not really," Ino lied. "But I do remember a lot of drinking, cursing and of course, talking." Ino looked at the clock and gulped. "Oh shit! Hinata is gonna be here soon!"

"Then we better get ready," Sakura said and Ino nodded. Ino went into her closet and checked her clothes. 'Time to let you out, Sakura.' she thought. Ino smirked evilly as she thought of what clothes to wear. Ino took out a nice purple tank top and long skirt for herself and took out a blue tight shirt and a short skirt for Sakura. The blue shirt was sleeveless and had a v-neck that trailed down a bit and the short skirt would reach just a bit above her knees.

"Here you go," Ino said as she threw the clothes to Sakura. Sakura gasped at the clothes. She looked up and glared at Ino.

"Your not serious," she said.

"Very serious," Ino said.

"And the bruises?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata will cover them," Ino said. She heard the bell ring and quickly ran down the stairs. She opened the door and smiled. "Hi Hinata!" she said with a smile. She turned her attention to the man next to her and said in a low voice, "Naruto." Naruto grinned from ear to ear in return.

"Nice to see you, piggy!" he said and Ino cracked her knuckles. "I guess I'll wait for the two of you down here and then we'll go." Hinata nodded as the two rushed up the stairs.

"Hinata, can you do me a favor?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded as the two walked in the room. "Can you cover her bruises?" Hinata turned her attention to Sakura and studied her figure.

"I will," Hinata said and took out her make-up case. "It's nice to see you, Sakura."

"It's nice to see you too, Hinata," Sakura said as Hinata applied the make-up to her skin. Sakura stood still as the brush touched her skin. She looked down and bit her lower lip, playing with the bottom of her skirt. "What shoes will I wear, Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino went back in her closet and threw some shoes next to Sakura.

"These should do," Ino said. Sakura looked down at the shoes and sighed. 'Does she love to torture me?' she thought. While Hinata changed the color of her make-up, Sakura slipped the shoes on. She wore black leather boots that seemed to tighten Sakura's legs, making them look more long and slender.

Here's the finishing touch," Hinata said with a smile. She put some color to Sakura's face and covered any marks left on her legs. "Done." Hinata put her case back and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks!" Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

"No problem," she said. Ino gave Sakura the mirror and Sakura gasped. 'Is that me?' she thought. The make-up that Hinata applied made Sakura's face look pale but she added red to her cheeks, making her look happy and very pretty is she smiled. "That is how you look like, Sakura. You shouldn't hide your beauty all the time. Just look at yourself."

"Your right, Hinata," Sakura said. "Maybe I shouldn't hide it." Sakura smiled as they all went downstairs. 'If only I wasn't scared.' she thought.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Naruto yelled but stopped as he saw Sakura. "And you are?" he asked.

"Sakura," she answered. "Sakura Haruno." Naruto nodded his head.

"I'm Naruto," he said. "Naruto Uzamaki!" (Is that right?) Sakura smiled at his cheerfulness. "I'm Hinata's boyfriend. She watched as he wrapped an arm around the purple haired girl's face.

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura said. The four walked out and Ino locked the door behind them. "Are we walking to school?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head.

"You and me are driving in Hinata's car," Ino said. Sakura followed them and soon found herself in a silver car, driving to her school. 'It feels so good.' she thought as she closed her eyes. 'All I do is ride the bus and I never felt the wind like this.' Ino smiled pink haired girl. 'Relaxed and peaceful.' Ino thought. 'This is how she should be. Beautiful.' Sakura turned her head to Ino and smiled.

"I can't believe that this is happening," Sakura whispered to herself. "I've never done this before."

"Then why don't I pick you up every day then?" Hinata offered, since she heard Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"I owe you big," she said.

"Not really," Hinata said. "You're my friend and friends try to make each other happy." Hinata made a turn as they parked in the lot. "We're here! Now, get out and let's get in school." They all stepped out and got in the school.

"You know," Ino said. "I never really was able to do my home work."

"You can copy mine," Sakura said. "I did all of it during the lesson. I just take the books to study."

"Smart ass," Ino said.

"Blonde," Sakura said. The four rushed down the stairs and Sakura took a st to them. 'Please don't let Kiba, Gaara, or Zaku be here.' she thought. Hinata grabbed her hand and smiled.

"They won't touch you here," she said. "They know how Ino will react." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks," she said. The four talked amongst themselves until they were allowed to go to their rooms. Sakura walked with them and looked around carefully. She entered the classroom and put her things on her desk.

* * *

"Is that forehead girl?" she heard Kin whisper to Zaku. He turned his attention to her and his mouth nearly dropped. 'That's that pink haired bitch?.!' he thought. 'Holy shit! I didn't even recognize her!' he would have fainted then and there. "I didn't even know that was her to. She looks...wow."

"Wow is a definite," Zaku said. He watched as Sakura smiled when she talked, his cheeks turned pink.

"Don't even think of it!" Kin shrieked. "You're my boyfriend remember?"

"I know," he said and pulled her close. "I'm just gonna find a much funnier way to torture her." Gaara slowly walked in the room, clad in black and his rock music blaring. He stopped when he saw Sakura. 'Shit.' he thought. 'That is one fine piece of...'

"What's taking you, Gaara?" Kiba asked behind the red haired guy. He looked ahead and nearly fainted. "Is that her?"

"Uh-huh," he said.

"Holy shit," Kiba cursed. "She is hot."

"Move," the two heard and stepped aside, still looking at the smiling Sakura. Sasuke walked to his seat and put his book bag down. He heard whispers and picked up a brow. 'Now what?' he thought. Sasuke looked around and stopped when he saw Sakura. 'What the hell did Ino do?' he thought. Sakura, had her long pink hair down to her butt. It shined in the light causing it took look redder then the color it is. The tight shirt brought out her chest area which many people thought was flat. The short skirt wrapped around her waist and showed her nice little ass. Her boots made her legs long and slender. Her face was pale and pink, making her smile amazing. She laughed and turned to Sasuke's stare.

"What?" she asked. He stopped staring and shook his head a bit.

"Nothing," he said. Sasuke quickly took out his books and sat down. 'Where the hell is our teacher?' he thought. ' I hardly even see Iruka looking after this class.'

"Are you sure this is the answer?" Ino asked.

"Positive, piggy," Sakura said and Ino growled. "You know how I am in math. Trust me."

"Fine, pinky," Ino said. The two giggled. "Remind me to kill Naruto for saying that nickname."

"Why?" Sakura asked. "It matches you really well." Sakura laughed and then let out another smile. "You know, I see Shikamaru coming." Ino blushed. "And I see him talking to Temari."

"Get off of him you bitch!" Ino yelled as she stood up. The class turned to her and she sweat dropped. "I'll kill you for that, pinky." Sakura laughed.

"But that was funny," she said. "Besides, he really is talking with her."

"Yeah, bullshit," Ino said. Sakura rose her pink brows.

"Then look that way," she said and Ino turned around. And there he was, talking to Temari, a small smile on his face. Ino got up and rushed to him. Sakura let out a laugh as she watched. 'This is gonna be fun.'

* * *

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled as she walked to him. He turned his attention to her and gulped. "How dare you?.!"

"What?" he asked. "I was only asking Temari if she knew where Orochimaru is. I have to ask him something." Ino's face grew red as she turned back to the laughing Sakura. "And I have a feeling that today will be troublesome." Shika sighed and got up, making sure that Ino wouldn't hurt Sakura.

"I told you that he was talking with her," Sakura said in her laughs. "I didn't mean that he was cheating on you." Ino clenched her fists. "I'm sorry, Ino. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well you did," Ino said. She calmed down a bit and sighed. "Don't ever pull that stunt again."

"Cross my heart hope to die," Sakura said and smiled. "But you've got to admit, that was funny." Ino chuckled.

"I agree alright," Ino said. "But next time it will be me laughing at you." Sakura smirked in challenge.

"Bring it on, piggy," she said. The two heard the bell ring and stood up, waiting for their teacher.

"Good morning, class," they heard the teacher say.

"Good morning, Jiraya (spelling right or wrong here?) -sensei," they all said and quickly sat down. Jiraya looked around the class and smirked.

"It is time for the history of," he said and paused. "Icha, Icha paradise! Get out your books." The girls groaned in displeasure while some boys whistled. "It seems that one of my students has let out her beauty," he said, looking at Sakura. Sakura gulped, all girls knew well what he put his head in. "Stand up, Sakura." Sakura did as told and looked straight ahead. "My, my," he said. "This is good enough to make inside my novel." Sakura growled and sat back down. "Turn to page fifty seven and begin reading by row, starting by the one next to the wall.

Sakura groaned and opened the book to the page. 'And mother says I can't even look at this crap.' she thought. 'I wonder how she will react to this.' sakura thought for a moment. 'Probably fall into a coma.' Sakura smiled to herself and stared at the pages, ignoring the words and pictures.

Sakura was brought back into the world when a paper hit her desk. She sighed and slowly opened it up, knowing that it will be someone judging her again.

**You look hot today... I wonder what you have under,**

**Won't you let me look? Come on, it will be fun.**

**I know how to make you go wild...**

Sakura did not read another word and just ripped the paper. 'Pervert. Pervert. Pervert.' she thought. Sakura quickly got up with the paper and threw it out. She heard Sasuke read and got ready, finding her place in the perverted book.

"A fun time can happen whenever at any time," she read in disgust. (Though I hate to write this myself.) "Relax and enjoy it, feel what you want to feel. Don't be shy to scream, let your partner work..." Sakura felt a vein pop and stopped.

"What is it, Sakura?" Jiraya asked. "We were just getting to the good part."

"I think that was enough," she said. "Maybe you might enjoy this but girls and probably some guys don't. So get your perverted books away from us and teach us some real history." Sakura shut her eyes and leaned back a bit.

"About time some one talks," Jiraya said, a smirk played on his face. Sakura opened her eyes. "I've been waiting for a while till some one speaks out. Now, give me these books back and take out your real history books." Sakura smiled to herself. "I'm impressed, Sakura. When did you find out about this?" he said.

"Since the day you came with that smirk right on your face."

* * *

"About time he gives us some normal books," Ino said. "I owe you a huge thanks, Sakura. I really didn't want to read what was written next."

"Try reading my part," Sakura said as a shudder went down her spine. "I never want to that again."

"I agree," Hinata said as she sat on Naruto's lap. "I mean, do you know what the pictures had in it?"

"No clue."

"I'm not listening."

"I think I'll barf," Naruto said. The three girls looked at him. "What? Do you think that I like reading that crap?"

"Then why did you smile when he said to open that book?" Sakura asked. Naruto sweat dropped. Suddenly, Hinata was pulled out of Naruto's lap and was standing still. "What the hell?" Sakura turned and saw a man, a year older then her, long hair and pearl eyes.

"I told you not to do that," he said.

"Don't be so mean to her," a girl next to him said. She had brown eyes and her hair was pulled into two buns. "Excuse Neji. He can be very overprotective with his cousin." Sakura rose a brow. 'Cousin eh?' she thought.

"Aa," she said. "Well, Hinata remember, we have to leave early." Hinata looked confused for a moment. Sakura stood up and gave a small wink. "You remember the test? The pregnancy test?" Sakura was nearly pushed into the wall but moved away. "You really are overprotective. What I said before was bullshit."

"Hard to say when you can lie well," he said. "Neji. Neji Hyuuga. You name?"

"Haruno Sakura," she said. "And don't believe everything a woman says." Sakura turned to the girl. "Sorry about that. Just wanted to see how overprotective he is." The girl nodded and smiled.

"No problem," she said. "I sometimes do that with him too. It's fun right? I mean he can really believe some things." Sakura chuckled. "I'm Ten-ten by the way."

"Sakura," she said. "So your dating right?" Ten-ten nodded. Neji stared at Sakura, waiting at her next trick. "It's alright, girl. I won't trick you again." Hinata giggled at Neji's nickname. Ino and Naruto laughed a bit. "No offense by the way."

"None taken," Neji said, trying to keep his cool attitude. "I have never seen a pink haired girl before. Do you get that from your mother or father?"

"None," she said. "Though this is my natural color." Sakura sat back down lazily. "And do you always grow your hair like this?" she asked.

"I prefer them to be long," he said. Sakura smirked. "And what of you? Those pink locks are also long."

"I'm planning on cutting them short," she said. Sakura heard the bell ring and sat up. "Well, gotta get to my seat. Nice talking to you Neji and you too Ten-ten." Sakura walked to her seat, a small smile playing on her face.

* * *

"Aren't you gonna leave?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I promised Ino that I would stay," she said. "Besides, I really want to see what you guys do after the lessons." Sakura walked next to Sasuke with Ino behind. Sakura turned and saw Tayuya glaring at her.

"I don't think she'll touch you," Sasuke said. Sakura turned her attention back to him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if she wants to come close to me she has to be on my good side," he said.

"Point made," Sakura said. "Besides, Ino is watching like a hawk." Sakura let out a small smile. "I should really thank her for this."

"Sakura," he said. "Before, there were red marks on your neck. Where did those come from?" Sakura's smile fell.

"Gaara, Kiba, and Zaku," she said. "They started to do this to me when I read my poem out loud. During one morning they saw me and Zaku tried to choke me. I got out before I could get knocked out and ran. I met Hinata and she covered my marks."

"You don't say anything?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"There's no point. My life will just be even worse." Sakura looked down. 'All this time, I've been judged and not even listened to.' sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks for listening!" she quickly gave a peck on his cheek and walked to Hinata and Naruto, leaving the Uchiha to touch his cheek.

* * *

"Embrace the youth!" Gai yelled. Sakura groaned as another vein popped out of her forehead. She heard whistles and turned. Men were watching her, enjoying the view. 'Let's see if they'll like this.' she thought with a smirk. Sakura turned a bit and put one hand on her back, continuing with her push-ups.

"Damn!" she heard the boys say. Sakura quickened her pace and smirked again.

"Embrace the youth young cherry blossom!" Gai yelled and yet another vein popped out of her forehead. 'As long as there's one and not two of them.' she thought. She looked to her side and saw Sasuke, doing push ups with ease but his eyes were looking at her position. 'I'll take that challenge.' she thought.

"56..57..58..59..60," she said. Her sensei jumped up in down as he cheered for her. "61...62..63..64.65..66...67..68..69..70."

"I think that shall be enough," Gai said. "It's clear that you have finally embraced the youth! Go ahead and change!" Sakura got up and went to the girl's room. She quickly changed into her clothes and sat on the benches.

"Sakura?" she heard. Sakura turned around and nearly fell over. 'Holy shit, another one!' her brain yelled. 'It's a nightmare!' The man in green spandex smiled. "I am Rock Lee. Would you like to go out with me?"

"No," Sakura answered. Lee fell on the floor in tears.

"Why?" he asked looking up slightly.

"Because I hardly know you," she answered. "Maybe if I knew you more and we become friends. But, you know, there is some one right for you and I think that it isn't me." Lee got up.

"Is it because you like some one?" he asked. Sakura blushed.

"I don't know," she said. "But if I do, I'll probably ask him out and try my best to make him happy." Lee got up.

"It seems that you already like some one," he said and walked away.

"What was all that about?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to her.

"We just talked," she said. "He asked me out and I answered him." Sasuke rose a brow. "I said no."

"Aa," he said. He smirked. "I didn't know that you can go that fast." Sakura smirked.

"Don't underestimate a woman," she said. "Trust me, there are consequences." Sakura looked at the students and saw that Tayuya was once again glaring at her.

"Tomorrow's swimming," he said. "You staying."

"Yeah," she said. "I've got nothing more to do." Sakura got up and stretched. She looked at Ino and Shikamaru. They already finished and were sitting close together, like if their about to kiss. She smiled and sat back down. "We have to do the project tomorrow right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"At your place this time," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Some ones coming there that day and it's best if there's no guests." Sakura nodded.

"Alright," she said. "But I do warn you, do not get my mother pissed or mess up anything. She likes our house neat and organized."

"Aa," he said. Sakura looked at the clock and got up.

"It's almost time for home work right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. "I'll go upstairs."

"I'll come," he said. Sakura rose a brow. "In case if Sound are around."

"Thanks, Sasuke," she said. Sakura silently walked up the stairs, her eyes partly closed and her voice humming a tune. Sasuke looked at her. She seemed...happy to put it. She seemed smile more and laugh. Sakura was even participating in class! All those years before she hardly talked and never really seemed to smile. 'Like hiding behind the skeleton grin.' he thought.

"The sun sea breeze flies through the trees,

The sun looking down with it's smile.

I really would like to stay here for a while."

"Singing the sea summer tune,

I realize that it's already noon.

Can I stay here for a while?

I would really like to see the sun sea breeze smile."

"Sorry about that," Sakura said as she wiped a free tear from her face. "The poem just came to my mind and..."

"It's alright," Sasuke said. 'You really are good with poetry.' he thought. The two finally made to their class and Sakura sat down, her journal opening. Sakura quickly wrote the poem down and closed the book.

"What should we do?" she asked. "I mean, Gai-sensei is probably making them do extra work." Sasuke shrugged. Sakura sighed and walked to the board. She took the chalk and wrote whatever came to her mind. Sakura erased her words and started again and again, her voice still humming a tune.

_I won't let you go,_

_Your always on my mind._

_I just can't get you out._

"I'll be right back," Sakura said. "Bathroom." Sakura got out of the room and ran to the bathroom. She was about to get in but was slammed into the hard wall. Sakura winced and opened her eyes wide.

"Hello there," he said. Sakura gulped and closed her eyes.

_It's like an obsession,_

_Even if you keep pushing me away._

_I won't forget my love._

_You can't escape no more._

'I wonder what's taking the class so long?' Sasuke thought. He sighed and looked at Sakura's journal. 'Probably wants to be a writer when she grows up.' Sasuke opened the book and looked at a certain page. 'Leader of assholes, eh?' he thought. 'She seems to be a hard critic.' Sasuke smirked at her words of description. Her handwriting was so neat, her words so tempting to read more.

_Will you hurt me again?_

_I won't dare let you,_

_Don't run away no more._

"My, my," he said. "What a pretty look today. Care to sure it more? Or will you be that quiet bitch, forehead girl?" Sakura winced as he pushed her harder into the wall, her body nearly choking.

"St...sto...sto..stop," she chocked out. Sakura tried her best to breath and choked again. 'There's no escape.' she thought.

"I'm not that bad," he said, his breath being closer to hers. "You look fine today you know. I wish you would show yourself more of this."

"Stop," she chocked again. He smirked and the people behind him laughed.

"See boys?" he asked. "This is how you torture someone. And it's fun too!"

_I can't bear to see you leave,_

_My heart is always yours._

_Can't you see?_

_I love you so clearly._

'What's taking her?' Sasuke thought as he closed the book and put it back down. His mind gave one thought and he nearly jumped up. 'Sakura!' his mind yelled as he ran out of the room. His mind raced. 'They don't have classes right now!'

* * *

"_Was there anyone else except Tayuya and Kimimaru?" Ino asked. "Was it the whole Sound group?" Sakura nodded._

"_Tayuya, Kimimaru, Sakon, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubo," Sakura said. Ino clasped her hands on her mouth.

* * *

_

"_Sakura," he said. "Before, there were red marks on your neck. Where did those come from?" Sakura's smile fell._

"_Gaara, Kiba, and Zaku," she said. "They started to do this to me when I read my poem out loud. During one morning they saw me and Zaku tried to choke me. I got out before I could get knocked out and ran. I met Hinata and she covered my marks." _

"_You don't say anything?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

* * *

_

_It's like love and hate,_

_I love and you hate._

_Don't be so cold._

_It hurts to see you cold._

Sasuke continued to run as the students went upstairs. 'Shit.' he thought. Sasuke stopped as he spotted some one with long blonde hair.

"Ino," he said and she turned her attention to him.

"What is it?" she asked. She looked around him. "Where is Sakura?"

"Trouble," he said. Ino looked alarmed for a moment. "Come on." Ino rushed behind him to find the pink haired girl.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. Sasuke paused as he saw a small trace of pink. There she was, pinned to the wall, her eyes closed in pain.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he made his way to her and stopped a few feet away, Ino lost in the crowd.

_You do realize that I won't give up, right?_

_I told you many time of my love._

_I'll give anything to you whenever you ask._

_Just please, don't ask to break my heart._

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled once more.

_Or else I'll have to let you go._

"Sakura!"

* * *

Another cliffy again! Haha! Any way, the buttons calling again. I also added dome new characters and I'm planning to add a hell of alot more. Next update might be this week or the next.

Black and Green,

Passes out.

More like falls.


	4. Only for you

Hi people! Thanks for the reviews! Any way, here's the next chapter. There are two songs but their easy to see. I also have some poetry and I did add another journal entry just like you asked. My next update might be on **my** special day. (Hint: 12 going on 13.) So here's the next chapter and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Someones talking.

'Blah' Someones thinking.

_Blah_ Recap poetry.

_Blah _Journal write.

Enjoy and review!_

* * *

_

Recap

_It's like love and hate,_

_I love and you hate. _

_Don't be so cold. _

_It hurts to see you cold._

Sasuke continued to run as the students went upstairs. 'Shit.' he thought. Sasuke stopped as he spotted some one with long blonde hair.

"Ino," he said and she turned her attention to him.

"What is it?" she asked. She looked around him. "Where is Sakura?"

"Trouble," he said. Ino looked alarmed for a moment. "Come on." Ino rushed behind him to find the pink haired girl.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. Sasuke paused as he saw a small trace of pink. There she was, pinned to the wall, her eyes closed in pain.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he made his way to her and stopped a few feet away, Ino lost in the crowd.

_You do realize that I won't give up, right? _

_I told you many times of my love. _

_I'll give anything to you whenever you ask. _

_Just please, don't ask to break my heart._

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled once more.

_Or else I'll have to let you go._

"Sakura!"

End recap.

* * *

Sakura turned her head a bit, her vision blurry. 'Sasuke?' she thought. 'Is he there?' Sakura winced as the pressure to her neck rose. 'Stop.' she thought. 'Stop hurting me. Help me, Sasuke.' He smirked. He just loved to toy with her.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked, pushing her deeper into the wall. "You should be used to this, remember? My little pet."

"Let me go...Sai," she said, her eyes narrowing. "I won't hold back anymore." he smirked.

"Bring it on, bitch," he said and she kneed him in the gut. He backed off, giving her time to move away and lean against the wall. "You'll pay for that." Sakura let out a yelp as he kicked her side, her body falling to the ground.

"I'd go away if I were you," Sai heard and turned around. Sasuke stood still, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed to the Uchiha glare. "Move." Sai smirked.

"Why the hell should I?" he asked, kicking Sakura again. "She is such a fun toy, eh? She'll scream but never tell." Sasuke growled. "It's not like of you like that whore, right?"

"Leave. NOW," Sasuke said. Sai sighed and moved away, the evil smirk still on his face.

"I'll play with you later, ugly," Sai whispered to Sakura. She groaned as her body slowly stood up on it's own. 'Don't hurt me.' she thought. Sakura leaned against the wall, her side aching. She winced as her hand touched it. 'This might take a while.' she thought.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said. "If you wouldn't have told him to leave then he wouldn't have left me alone."

"He won't touch you for now," he said. Sakura widened his eyes. 'Did he hear what Sai said?' she thought. Sasuke moved closer and looked at her neck. "There's marks." Sasuke put a hand on the marks and she winced.

"I'll ask Hinata to cover the marks," Sakura said, slowly pulling his hand away. Sakura slowly stood up, her body shaking and her knees wobbling. Sakura lost her balance and closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground. She slowly opened her green eyes and saw Sasuke, holding her by the waist. He slowly lifted her up, carefully not touching her wound. "Thanks again," she said.

"Sakura!" the two heard and then saw Ino, her face full of worry, and running straight to them. "Are you alright, Sakura?" she asked. Sakura nodded and gave a small smile. Ino hugged the pink haired girl.

"Ino?" she asked. "What is it?" Ino broke the hug and stared at her best friend.

"I saw who it was, Sakura," she said. Sakura looked down, her small smile fell. "Sai is back, and he won't leave you alone."

"I know," Sakura said. "I don't care either. I know that he won't hurt me anymore." Ino glared at the pink haired girl.

"And what makes you say that?.!" Ino yelled. "You know he's not the type to back off! What will you do?" Sakura looked up, a smirk on her face.

"I'll show that asshole what I can do," she said. Ino stood still for a moment and smiled gently. "You know how hard I can be. I won't hesitate to kick ass, especially his." Ino smirked.

"Point made," she said. "Come on you two. Iruka will kill us if we're late." Sakura nodded and walked with Ino, Sasuke slowly following. 'So Sakura knew Sai before?' Sasuke thought.

"What took you, Ino?" Shikamaru asked. "Waiting is troublesome." Ino giggled.

"Some business," Ino said. She took his hand as they walked in the class, Sakura and Sasuke behind them. People stared and whispered as they saw Ino and Shikamaru hold hands. Ino smiled to herself and Shikamaru sighed. 'So damn troublesome.' he thought. When the people saw Sakura and Sasuke the whispering was gone. 'And there goes my loner rep.' Sakura thought. The two quickly sat down on their seats, girls glaring at Sakura while boys were glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm not a lesbian," Sakura said, her eyes narrowed. The girls gave a small yelp and quickly turned away. Ino laughed.

"Nice one," she said.

"I've got a hell of a lot more to say," she said. Sakura smirked and pointed to Sasuke. Ino looked ahead and nearly fell over laughing. Since the Uchiha sat with his back on the wall you could see his face. One vein, two, five. Ouch. Now he's pissed off. He took his notebook out and tore off a piece of paper. He quickly wrote something on it and took tape put. He taped it to the wall and as soon as Ino and Sakura saw it they burst into laughter.

'I'M NOT GAY' it read with an arrow pointing to Sasuke. The guys quickly turned away, but Sakura could see Sasuke shudder as some boys continued to stare. 'Holy..'

"Sorry I'm late class," Iruka said as he entered. "Tsunade needed to talk to me." Sasuke quickly slipped the paper away so Iruka couldn't say it. 'I bet he'll use it later.' Sakura thought and giggled a bit. Iruka looked around the class and smiled. "It"nice to see you here with us, Sakura," he said. Sakura nodded. "Well then, here's the usual rules. You are allowed to talk but if it is not about the homework then you get a warning. Second time is when your sent to the principle. Cheating is not allowed in this school. The schedule for which homework to start and end with is on the board. Each peace of homework is timed. Now begin." Sakura quickly opened her math book and began her homework. She smirked. 'This is too easy.' she thought. Sakura quickly wrote her answers and the work next to it. She quickly closed her book and began her English.

"Your done with your math already?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. "Smart ass."

"I count that as something good," Sakura said and turned back to her work. She bit her lower lip and thought for a moment. 'Got it!' she thought and began to write. Iruka walked around the class and stopped at Sakura. She slowly looked up. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?" she asked.

"This may be your first time doing homework in this class but, we begin with math," Iruka said.

"I already finished it," Sakura said.

"Let me see it then," Iruka said, Sakura took out her notebook and opened it to the page. She quickly gave it to him. He looked at her paper, checking each answer and the work she did. Iruka smiled as he placed the notebook down. "Nicely done," he said. "You didn't make any mistakes."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," Sakura said and looked back down, finishing her English.

* * *

"Damn that was a lot!" Ino groaned as they walked out of the school. Sakura smirked.

"For you, blonde," Sakura said. "I finished my homework at the first period of homework." (In our school we have homework at three twenty till four o'clock. Then we have a twenty minute break and then another forty minutes of homework. That's why my school ends at five and starts at eight. Since I don't really know the rules in a public school I put in the rules from my school.)

"What ever, smart ass," Ino said and took her bag. "It's so heavy!"

"No it's not," Sakura said and quickly picked it up with ease. "Your just not strong enough." Sakura looked at the school's clock. She stopped and stood still.

"What is it, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Today is Friday," Sakura said. "I nearly forgot that I have a project with Sasuke to do at my house." She dropped Ino's bag and ran to the parking lot.

"I swear I think that she likes him," Ino said, a smile on her face.

* * *

Sakura ran to the lot and stopped. 'There he is!' she thought. Sakura looked at him and then he slowly turned to her. She walked slowly to his car, not caring that people were staring. He opened the door for her and she got in.

"Sorry," she said. "I forgot."

"Hn," he said. Sakura took out her journal from her bag. She looked down at the pages and smiled. Quickly taking out a pen, she wrote some words and closed it. 'I hope he'll see it.' she thought. 'I owe him so much.' Sakura stayed quiet as the music played.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me."

She closed her eyes in the music, enjoying the rock tune. 'I know these words.' she thought. 'I've heard their songs before. I can never forget these words.'

"Never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue "

'She seems so...comfortable.' he thought. He looked at her calmed face when he came to a red light. The setting sun gave her a glow, making her hair red and beautiful. She seemed to smile and when she opened her eyes, he knew, he knew that they would shine brightly.

"To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and"

"I want to be independent," Sakura whispered to herself. "I don't want to be judged anymore." She slowly opened her eyes, letting the sun touch her face. The wind made her hair move gracefully. She smiled even more as the pink locks tickled her skin.

"Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime She's on your mind  
She's on your mind"

Sakura shut away her thoughts and looked at the sun, letting the song play. She gave a quick glance at Sasuke. He too seemed to let the music play and drove the car.

"Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
You find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between and"

"Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind"

"Everyone knows I'm in Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on"

"And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground"

"In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves"

"Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind"

"Everyone knows  
She's on your mind"

"Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my"

"Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head Over my head"With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind"

* * *

As the song stopped Sasuke turned off the car. Sakura reopened her eyes and saw her house. 'Home already?' she thought. Sakura quickly got out, taking her bag with her. She gently closed the door, knowing how men can get with their cars. She walked to the porch, taking the keys out of her bag. Sakura quickly took out the mail and then opened the door. She took off her shoes and Sasuke followed.

"Mom?" she asked. She stood still for a moment, waiting for an answer. "Mom?" she repeated. 'Guess she's not here yet.' she thought with a shrug. Sakura walked to the kitchen and put the mail on the counter, taking out some water. 'Well then, let's get this project started.' she thought. Sakura quickly got up, seeing Sasuke just standing there she sighed. "Come on," she said. Sakura walked up the stairs. She turned left and opened the door to her room. "I already bought the stuff for our project."

"We're making a model?" he asked. Sakura picked up an object that looked like a ball.

"Already done with that," she said. "When I came home after the discussion at your place I made it. I also found pictures and papers we can paste on the board."

"Aa," he said. Sakura rushed to her computer and turned it on. When the screen showed Sasuke saw a picture of a girl. She seemed to look like Sakura. Her eyes were green and she had black hair. The girl was holding a black umbrella in her hand. She wore a black shirt that showed off her stomach and it was with fishnet sleeves that connected to her fingers. She also wore a long black skirt with a belt and boots. She seemed to be dancing and had a smile on her face. (A.N. That's the pic on my myspace. Click on my homepage to see it.) Sakura was about to speak but the two heard a beep.

BlOnDe 101: Ur already home wit ur date? XD

Sakura blushed and typed something back. "One second," she said.

Black and green: At least I don't screw a guy in the closet and say, "Gee, that's a good screw."

BlOnDe 101: I thought u said that u didn't remember!

Black and green: I just remembered. Now, I have a project to do.

BlOnDe 101: or screw a guy in ur room.

BlOnDe 101: LOL.

Black and green: Pig...

Black and green: And u know that I can't really like a guy like that.

BlOnDe 101: Bullshit!

And that was when Sakura logged off. She turned around and took out the board.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Ino can be really crazy when she drinks."

BlOnDe 101: And I'm drinking now either!

Sakura saw that message. 'How the hell did she do that?' she thought. 'Shikamaru...I'll get him for that.' She turned her attention back to Sasuke. "So, let's begin." the two sat down on the green bed, board and papers with them. Sakura took out some glue, markers, and scissors. Sasuke held the board as Sakura put the papers on.

"Can you put this one on, Sasuke?" she asked. "Your on that side." Sasuke nodded and Sakura took the board. He applied the glue and put on the paper. As Sasuke leaned in, Sakura leaned back a bit. 'Damn that's heavy.' she thought. Sakura leaned against the wall a bit to keep her balance.

"Done," he said. Sakura smiled and looked down. 'It seems to be missing the words.' she thought. Sakura took out a marker from it's box and wrote some notes.

"I know for a fact that Orochimaru will check for your own work," she said. "And he can fail you for not having any." Sasuke nodded. Sakura carefully and slowly wrote on the board. 'I guess that will do. It doesn't look that messy.' she thought. Sakura smiled at her work.

"Done already?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"But it's best if we practice our lines," she said. "And the board too. You never know what questions he might ask."

"Sakura!" they both heard. "I'm home!" sakura got up from the bed.

"That's my mom," she said. "She probably bought dinner. You hungry." Sasuke shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke got off the bed and followed Sakura downstairs. "Hi mom!" Sakura said and hugged her mother. "How's work?"

"Good," she said. "I see you have brought a friend over."

"He's my partner for science," Sakura said. Sakura's mom smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Haruno," Sasuke said. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke," her mother said. "You don't have to call me, Mrs. Haruno. Call me Sakumo." (Is that her real name?) Sasuke nodded and the three entered the kitchen. "I have something for you, Sakura."

"What is it, mom?" Sakura asked. Sakumo went into her bag and took out a package.

"Since you have been working real hard I got you your own phone!" she said. Sakura smiled and took the gift. She opened the package and her smile grew.

"A sliver!" (I think that's how you spell it.) she said. "Thanks mom." Sakumo smiled.

"You deserve it," she said. "Now then, why don't you two get the table ready." Sakura nodded. She turned on her phone and slipped it in her pocket. Sakura rushed to the dining room with Sasuke following her. Sakura opened the glass case and took out some plates, cups, forks, and knives. She put on the plates while Sasuke put the forks and knives in place. Then the two put the cups in place. Sakura sat down on a chair and took out her phone. She quickly put in some numbers. 'I already know Ino's home and cell. I know my mom's.' she thought. Sakura stopped her thoughts. She put her phone down. 'I can't believe that I just thought of him.' she thought. "Sakura! Can you bring in the food to the table?" her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Okay," Sakura said, quickly getting up and going to the kitchen. She took the plates and slowly walked to the dining room, careful so that the plates won't fall. She walked in the room and saw Sasuke staring at the piano next to the wall.

"Sakura used to play when she was younger," Sakumo said as she entered the room.

"But I really wasn't that good," Sakura said, her cheeks growing a small tint of pink. Sakumo waved a hand.

"Don't lie," Sakumo said, a smile on her face. "I believe that you was quiet good with the piano. Maybe you can play a piece?" Sakura sighed and got up. She walked to the piano and sta down on the seat.

"I think that the song Bad Day will do," she said. Sakura put her fingers down on the keys and opened her mouth, singing the words while playing the piano.

* * *

"Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to greyThey tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on"

Sakumo smiled. 'She doesn't seem rusty at all.' she thought. 'And her voice is magnificent!'

"Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on"

Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl. 'Do her talents ever end?' he thought. He watched as Sakura took in a small breath, her fingers never leaving th keys.

"You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't knowYou tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad dayHad a bad day  
Had a bad day"

* * *

Sakura slowly removed her fingers from the piano. She took in a deep breath and turned around. Her mother smiled and clapped. Sakura smiled a bit and stood up. 'Is he speechless?' she thought. she sat down on her seat, taking in a big sigh.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"It was...good," he said. Sakura's small smile fell a bit.

"Well then, why don't we eat?" Sakura suggested. "After all, it can get cold very quickly." Sakumo nodded with her smile and began to put food on her plate, Sasuke following. Sakura stood still for a moment. 'I really hope that he does read that note.' she thought.

* * *

"I'll get going," Sasuke said as he put the dishes in the sink. Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall, her hair covering a part of her face.

"Alright," Sakura said. "I hope that you enjoyed the meal. I really didn't mean to do the whole piano thing. Sasuke shook his head.

"It was nice," he said. Sakura picked her head to his direction. "To hear the music play." Sakura smiled. She stood up from the wall.

"By the way," she said. "Are you going to Ino's party?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said. 'If she doesn't invite that many fan girls.' he thought and cringed at that thought.

"I know that she won't invite that many girls. For your sake," Sakura said with a giggle. The two walked to the door. "And I forgot to give you this," Sakura said, giving him a paper. He rose a brow. "You'll see what it is later."

"Is he leaving already?" Sakumo asked as she went down the stairs. Sakura nodded. "It was good seeing someone from my daughter's school. We haven't had any of her guests in a while. Come by anytime." Sasuke nodded. Sakura opened the door for him as he left.

"Hope to see you at the party, Sasuke," Sakura said and slowly closed the door behind herself. He sighed and got in his car. As he started it he noticed something. Sakura's journal on the front seat. 'She left it again.' he thought. He looked at the cover and noticed a small note. 'LOOK AT THE LAST PAGE THAT I WROTE IN.' It said. Sasuke put the journal on the seat and drove him, wanting to read what she wrote. He quickly parked his car and rushed in the house, running to his room. He shut the door and sat down on his bed, ready to read the page. He opened the notebook and slowly moved to the last page.

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_I won't hide anymore. It's about time I stop hiding. Thank you, Sasuke. Your not the asshole I thought you'd be. I hope you do read this page and what I have to say next._

_I won't hide,_

_I can't stay behind my mask._

_You do always seem to break it,_

_Even if you don't really mean it._

_My body won't back,_

_I'll show what I wanted to show you._

_I won't hide behind the skeleton grin I say I always hide behind,_

_Letting my tears flow,_

_Just for you._

_I told myself that I can't love,_

_But maybe I lied._

_Maybe it's just false,_

_I don't ever seem to know._

_If you think that then tell me so._

_I'll leave you be,_

_If you wish it._

_I'll die by orders,_

_If you wish it._

_It's only your wish,_

_Only yours, _

_That make me this way._

_You never seem to take my sunshine away._

_And now I slowly realize,_

_Through my broken mask,_

_Something that I can never repair._

_I realize,_

_That I can love you._

_And right here is my picture. The thing that people call me. I'll look that, just for you, Sasuke. I'll accept your answer if you want to say it. I just hope that this won't damage out friendship. _

And right there was the picture, the picture that was on Sakura's computer.

_I'll look like that if you wish it._

_I won't hold back,_

_Like I used to,_

_Because it's just for you,_

_Just for you, Sasuke. _

_

* * *

_

And the button's calling. Next review: My special day. (Hint: 12 going on 13.)


	5. Breaking what was made

Hey people! Thanks for the reviews. About this chapter, to tell you, it will be smaller then the others. Sorry. My b-day kind of got me in this rush thing. Abyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Someones talking.

'Blah' Someones thinking.

_Blah _Recap journal entry and flashback.

Blah Poetry. (Made by me.)

**Blah **Note.

On with the story!

* * *

Recap

"Hope to see you at the party, Sasuke," Sakura said and slowly closed the door behind herself. He sighed and got in his car. As he started it he noticed something. Sakura's journal on the front seat. 'She left it again.' he thought. He looked at the cover and noticed a small note. 'LOOK AT THE LAST PAGE THAT I WROTE IN.' It said. Sasuke put the journal on the seat and drove him, wanting to read what she wrote. He quickly parked his car and rushed in the house, running to his room. He shut the door and sat down on his bed, ready to read the page. He opened the notebook and slowly moved to the last page.

_Dear journal,_

_I won't hide anymore. It's about time I stop hiding. Thank you, Sasuke. Your not the asshole I thought you'd be. I hope you do read this page and what I have to say next._

_I won't hide,_

_I can't stay behind my mask._

_You do always seem to break it,_

_Even if you don't really mean it._

_My body won't back,_

_I'll show what I wanted to show you._

_I won't hide behind the skeleton grin I say I always hide behind,_

_Letting my tears flow,_

_Just for you._

_I told myself that I can't love,_

_But maybe I lied._

_Maybe it's just false,_

_I don't ever seem to know._

_If you think that then tell me so._

_I'll leave you be,_

_If you wish it._

_I'll die by orders,_

_If you wish it._

_It's only your wish,_

_Only yours, _

_That make me this way._

_You never seem to take my sunshine away._

_And now I slowly realize,_

_Through my broken mask,_

_Something that I can never repair._

_I realize,_

_That I can love you._

_And right here is my picture. The thing that people call me. I'll look that, just for you, Sasuke. I'll accept your answer if you want to say it. I just hope that this won't damage out friendship. _

And right there was the picture, the picture that was on Sakura's computer.

_I'll look like that if you wish it._

_I won't hold back,_

_Like I used to,_

_Because it's just for you,_

_Just for you, Sasuke. _

_End of recap.

* * *

_

Sasuke read those words over and over again. He was shocked to hear those words from her. He looked at the picture. 'Does she really?' he thought. Sasuke read over the page again. 'This must be a joke. She can't really, can she?' He quickly took out the note, reading each and every letter. '1-347-...' (I can't put in the number since it might be someone's) Sasuke quickly hid the book and the note as he heard the door knock.

"Open the door," he said. "Don't make me break it open." Sasuke glared at the door. 'And what the fuck does he want?' he thought. Sasuke walked to the door and slowly opened it. "About freaking time," Itachi said as he entered the room.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the older Uchiha. Itachi smirked.

"Can't I see my little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked away and sat down on his chair. As he looked at his computer he heard a small noise.

* * *

RaMeN LoVeR : What's up, teme?

LaZy-TrOuBlEsOmE-GuY: Your so troublesome.

White eyes: Shut the fuck up both of you.

Sharingun: What do you want?

RaMeN LoVeR : Aren't u the usual basterd?

Sharingun: I'm busy. Talk now or I'll log off.

LaZy-TrOuBlEsOmE-GuY: had fun with your partner? Ino told me that you too went to her house.

Sharingun: I'm going off and I swear if you hack in then I will seriously hurt you.

Sharingun logged off.

RaMeN LoVeR : What's up his ass? A ten foot poll again?

LaZy-TrOuBlEsOmE-GuY: For the first time I can agree with you. What do you think Neji?

White eyes: Let's just say he has a guest at home.

White eyes logged off.

LaZy-TrOuBlEsOmE-GuY: ...Shit.

LaZy-TrOuBlEsOmE-GuY logged off.

RaMeN LoVeR : What the hell is going on?

* * *

"So who is your partner?" Itachi asked, the smirk on his face. Sasuke did not turn his way. "Well? I think that I deserve an answer dear little brother." Itachi sighed as he was answered in silence. "You can't hid everything," Itachi said, putting his hand under the pillow. Sasuke jerked his head, jumping out of the seat.

"Put that back," Sasuke said. "That is mine." Itachi chuckled and picked up the notebook and the note inside.

"Look at the last page I wrote in," Itachi read. "I wonder." Itachi quickly opened the book, shuffling to the page. "I won't hid anymore," Itachi read. Sasuke growled and jumped to his brother, catching Itachi off guard. "What's the matter brother?" Itachi asked, wrestling his brother. "Won't you let me see what's yours?" Sasuke grabbed the notebook, pulling himself away from Itachi.

"Go away," Sasuke said. "And next time I'll be sure to have a chain to lock you out." Itachi chuckled.

"I hope I will get to see your little cherry blossom," he said and closed the door, leaving Sasuke to bite his lip and hit the wall.

* * *

"Get your ass out, Sakura!" Ino yelled from the car. Sakura sighed and walked down her stairs, putting her phone in her pocket and fixing her clothes. 'If only I st up that alarm clock.' Sakura thought. She gave one last look in the mirror.

"Bye Mom!" Sakura yelled, quickly closing the door behind herself.

"What took you?" Ino asked as Sakura got in the car.

"I woke up late since my new alarm clock wasn't properly turned on," Sakura explained, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Since when did you have a phone?" Ino asked.

"Since yesterday," Sakura said. She looked up front. "Hey, Naruto, Hinata, can I get your numbers?"

"Sure," they both said. While Hinata was driving, Naruto quickly yelled the numbers to her.

"Thanks," she said and smiled, putting her phone on vibrate. (Reminds me the fact that my freaking principal took my phone today! And just before my special day! And it wasn't even my fault! 'Sighs.' Oh well, at least I'm getting it back tomorrow thanks to my mom. Now back to the story!) "Your phone isn't that bad," Sakura said, looking at Ino.

"Hell yeah it is!" she yelled taking out her black razor. "I got this one for Christmas last year!" Sakura sighed. She looked out the window as they entered the parking lot. She got out with Ino, Hinata, and Naruto. Female students looked at her while Male students whistled. Sakura decided to choose a different choice of clothes today. She wore a black dress that was a couple of inches above her knees, with a skirt on top. For the fun of it, she also wore black boots that had no heels and didn't reach half up to her knees but lower. Her hair was down and shined in the sun and she seemed to smile with her eyes shining against the sun. "Much better," Ino said. "You gotta do that much more."

"And you think that I won't?" Sakura asked, a smirk on her beautiful face. The three walked into the school, ignoring the stares.

"Sakura," they heard and turned around.

"Hello Anko-sensei," Sakura said. Anko smiled and looked at the girl.

"Want to go up?" Anko asked. "Your friends can come too if you want." Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Come on you guys!" she said as they went upstairs, her smile never leaving her face.

* * *

"It seems that you've finally broke through," Anko said while walking up the stairs. "Good job, Sakura."

"Thanks," she said. "But it was thanks to Ino and my other friends. I would still probably be the shell I was before." Anko smiled and ruffled her hair.

"And it's good that your not," she said. "Your doing so much better now! Des really improved! At this rate, you'll probably get a hundred average!" Sakura smiled again.

"I hope so," she said. She looked down at her smiling friends. As they entered the room Anko waved and smiled.

"Hope to see your work in total perfection!" she said and walked to the teacher's room. Sakura walked to her seat, throwing her very light book bag onto the desk. She looked at Ino and sighed.

"What do you think your average is gonna be?" she asked. Ino shrugged.

"The usual," she said. "I think around ninety-five." Sakura turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Hopefully I can get a ninety-eight this time!" Hinata said and smiled. Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto.

"How about you?" she asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Hopefully a ninety this time," he said and Sakura sweat dropped. 'Okay.' she thought. Sakura sighed and got out her books for the first to periods. "Do we have computers today?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Third period," she said. (In my school we have computer classes in which they teach us how to us Adobe Photoshop etc.. since I really don't go to a normal school, I'll just add the class. P.s, the computer classes are held next to the cafeteria, where there is a room with the computers just like in my school.) "We might have a test on Adobe Photoshop," she said. Naruto groaned.

"Not again," he said. Sakura smiled.

"You can sit next to me," she said. "If you have any questions, just ask!" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said. The four turned their heads as they heard the door open. Zaku walked in with Kin holding hands. Zaku glanced at Sakura and smirked. 'Good.' he thought. 'She's here.' Sakura watched as other people like Gaara, Kiba, Temari, Ten-ten, Neji, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru, who walked straight to Ino. Sakura sat down on her seat, waiting for him to come but he never seemed to. She looked down, her smile gone. 'Did he read it?' she thought. 'Did he read the note that I wrote him?' Sakura slowly stood up.

"What is it?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "I'll be right back." Sakura quickly walked out of the room, her hair covering her face. She walked to the girl's bathroom, not even looking up.

"We meet again, Sakura," she heard and pulled her head up. Sai smirked and then so did she.

"What the hell do you want from me this time?" she asked. Sai's smirk grew even bigger.

"You're my toy, remember?" Sakura looked at him as he moved closer to her. "Let's play," he said in her ear. Sakura smirked again and kneed him in the balls. He groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Take that, asshole," she said. "Just because of the things of what happened in the past doesn't mean you can hurt me." she quickly walked away, leaving Sai to groan in pain.

* * *

Sakura walked back into the classroom as she heard the bell ring. She sat on her seat and looked ahead, and there he was. She saw that he was holding her journal and smiled. 'He did read it.' she thought. She got up as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class," Jiraya said as he sat down on the desk.

"Good morning Jiraya-sensei," the class said and sat down. (We do that in the beggining of each class.)

"Open your textbooks," he said. "Sakura, start reading on page six hundred seventy five. Read the first part and then, Hinata you read the next part. When done, talk out a paper and answer the four questions in the end of the section. Remember, write the vocabulary words in historical content. Now begin," Sakura began reading the words slowly to not make any mistakes. When Sakura finished, Hinata began. Sakura sighed and leaned back. She quickly noticed a note and picked it up.

**Sakura,**

**After computer come up before the bell rings. Don't ask, just do.**

**-Sasuke.**

Sakura smiled and crumpled the note, putting it behind her books. 'I hope he does. I hope he does.' she thought. Sakura didn't even notice that the bell rang for the next lesson.

* * *

"Can someone tell me how to find the slope? And by that I mean the equation," Kakashi said while reading his beloved book, Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura picked up her hand. "Sakura?"

"To find the slope you have to do y two minus y one over x one minus x two. You can also do it the other way," Sakura answered. Kakashi nodded.

"Good," he said. "And what if your trying to see that A, B, and C are alike?" he asked.

"To do that you have to find the slope of AB, and BC. If they have the same slope that means that they are alike," she answered again.

"Correct," he said. "Come up the board and answer the problem." Sakura did as told.

"They are alike because they both equal two," she said. "They also are increasing since the answer is positive." He nodded and she sat back down. 'Just one more lesson.' she thought. 'Just one more.' She took all the notes that were made. Her mind was turned off. She didn't even notice what she wrote.

I really wasn't meant to be happy was I?

You told me the truth,

And now I know.

I don't want to say goodbye but,

If you wish it then I will.

* * *

"Slow down, Sakura!" Ino yelled at the pink haired girl. She stopped and looked behind.

"Your too slow, Ino," she said. She tapped her foot as she waited for Ino. "Come on, I wanna get a good computer." Ino let out a huge breath.

"What difference does it make?" she asked. "Your gonna ace it anyway."

"I need to find a seat where I can sit with Naruto. He might be needing my help if we have a test." Ino shook her head and smiled.

"You always care for others," she said. Sakura smiled.

"Even you," she said.

"Yea...Hey!" Ino yelled. Sakura giggled.

"Come on," she said. "We don't want to be late." Sakura began to run again, leaving Ino to think for a moment. 'She seems so happy today.' Ino thought. Ino suddenly felt a shudder down her spine. 'Then why does it feel like if something bad will happen?'

* * *

As Sakura heard the bell ring for computers she logged off her computer. (In our school, for computer, we have different users for different grades. So if you was in the seventh grade then you would have User: class 7 and password 7 and so fourth.)

"Thanks for the help, Sakura," Naruto said with his fox smile. Sakura smiled back.

"No problem," she said. "Do you get the subject now?" Naruto nodded. "That's good," she said. "I'd better go. Catch up with Ino and Hinata, okay?" Naruto nodded again and Sakura ran out, waiting to know what Sasuke wanted to say. She walked in the room, a smile on her pink cheeks. As she entered she heard voices.

"And you defend her why?" one asked. Sakura knew that voice right away. Chouji. The big fat guy who ate constantly. She never knew that he could talk that much.

"I don't," she heard and she gasped. She knew that voice. "She's shit to me."

"Then why do you have her journal?" Chouji asked. She heard something drop.

"Not anymore," he said. "Why do you think I would hangout with a girl like that? She is a good for nothing pink haired, huge forehead, bitch." Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran in the classroom, collecting her things. She didn't even look their way. Sakura took her bag and left the classroom, tears left on her desk

* * *

. 

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto yelled with his grin but Sakura continued to run. "Sakura? What's wrong with her?" he asked. Ino walked to her desk and noticed the tears. Her eyes widened and she turned to Sasuke.

"What did you do?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Bullshit!" Ino yelled. "You made her cry! Sakura never cries! What the fuck did you do to her?.!" She quickly walked to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me!" she yelled.

"Ino, stop!" Shikamaru said as he entered the room.

"Not this time!" she yelled. "I won't forgive you for this, Uchiha. Sakura doesn't deserve this. And to think, she really like you. You always seem to be the one causing her pain that she does not deserve. She's been to much, the bulling, the loneliness, and worst of all Sai is back with her dad!" she yelled. Ino let go and turned.

"Father?" he asked.

"Why else do you think Sai plays with Sakura?" she asked. "Her father left her and married Sai's mother. He's been torturing her ever since. And when he leaves and she's free, you com and ruin it." Sasuke was lost in thoughts.

* * *

Breaking me,

I asked you not to.

Stop it,

Can't you see that your breaking me?

'It hurts everywhere.' Sakura thought as she walked home. Her body shook as the tears came out. 'He didn't care. I was only a toy to him, just like Sai! I fell in love with you, Sasuke. And yet you push me down cold.'

Hear that?

The crack is from my heart.

Your breaking me,

Tearing me limb from limb,

And all I did was love you.

'What was I thinking?' she thought. Her tears fell but more came through. 'Stop hurting me.' she thought. 'Stop it!' her body hit the ground as the ran fell. 'Stop hurting me.' she thought. 'Just stop it.'

"_And you defend her why?" one asked. Sakura knew that voice right away. Chouji. The big fat guy who ate constantly. She never knew that he could talk that much._

"_I don't," she heard and she gasped. She knew that voice. "She's shit to me."_

"Is that what I am to you?.!" she yelled. "Am I just shit to you?.!"

"_Then why do you have her journal?" Chouji asked. She heard something drop._

"_Not anymore," he said. "Why do you think I would hangout with a girl like that? She is a good for nothing pink haired, huge forehead, bitch." _

"I gave that to you to tell you," she said. "You threw it out, the one thing that really listened to me."

My heart is falling,

Crumbling because of you.

I loved you,

I trusted you.

Yet you break me,

Shatter me.

"Get up," she heard. Sakura picked up her head a bit.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man pulled his face to her level, a smirk on his face. He pulled her face closer.

"I'm here to help you," he said and picked her up, the smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

"Remember to take your books with you!" Iruka yelled as the students walked out. "I will be checking your homework tomorrow!" The students ignored him and went their way. Some just walking around the hallway while others went to their bus rooms. (A.n. Like in our school we have separate bus rooms for different buses.) Sasuke waited a bit, slowly packing his things. When he saw that everyone left including the teacher he went to the trash can. He quickly pulled out Sakura's journal, cleaning away any piece of trash.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said. "It was only for your own good." He rushed back to his seat and took his bag, journal at hand. He walked out of the class, ignoring any stares.

"What's up, teme?" Naruto asked but Sasuke walked passed him. "What the fuck?" Neji sighed and hit the blonde haired boy.

"You're an idiot," he said. Naruto growled.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

* * *

Sasuke drove to his house, keeping the journal at his lap. 'Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.' That one word ran through his mind. He shook his head and closed the door to his car. He ran into the house and up the stairs. Sasuke opened the door to his room and locked it behind himself. He threw his bag aside and sat on his chair, journal still in his hand.

_And now I slowly realize,_

_Through my broken mask,_

_Something that I can never repair._

_I realize,_

_That I can love you._

'She can and yet I refuse it.' he thought, biting his lower lip.

"Doesn't that make you look better?" she heard someone behind the door ask. 'Shut the hell up Itachi.' he thought.

"Yes it does," someone answered. Sasuke swore that he knew that voice. 'Could that be?' he thought. He got out of the chair and opened the locked door, but all was left was Itachi.

"Yes, dear little brother?" Itachi asked, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and closed the door. He sat back down on his seat and brushed a hand through his head. 'I'm imagining things.' he thought. Sasuke opened the notebook and read the page again.

_I'll look like that if you wish it._

_I won't hold back,_

_Like I used to,_

_Because it's just for you,_

_Just for you, Sasuke. _

'Just for me?' he thought. 'I...I don't know what to do.' He narrowed his eyes, not in a glare, but in regret. He turned on his computer, hoping to see that she's on. He looked at the buddy list. 'Black and green, where are you?' he thought. 'She's...she's not there.' Suddenly, someone gave him a message. 'Naruto.' he thought. Sasuke closed the aim catcher and looked again. Naruto kept on popping up and Sasuke just closed the window each time.

* * *

Sharingun: Leave me the fuck alone!

RaMeN LoVeR : But it's important!

Sharingun: I don't care!

RaMeN LoVeR : Sakura's missing.

And the world went blank.

* * *

A cliffy! I'll update next week and it might be longer then this one. Review please!

Black and Green,

Goes to her party.


	6. Can't see her anymore

Hi people! Thanks for the previous reviews! Well anyway, here is the next chapter of breaking out! It's longer then the last chapter. Also it has lyrics.Also, this will be my last update this week. I seem to have a hard time updating since I have alot of homework. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Someone's talking.

'Blah' Someone's thinking.

Blah Poetry.

_"Blah" Flashback talking._

_'Blah' Flashback thinking. (I think there is some.)_

**Blah Lyrics.**

**P.S. Sorry, but I did have time to check over my mistakes. I was supposed to be sleeping an hour ago already!**

_

* * *

Recap._

_I'll look like that if you wish it._

_I won't hold back,_

_Like I used to,_

_Because it's just for you,_

_Just for you, Sasuke. _

'Just for me?' he thought. 'I...I don't know what to do.' He narrowed his eyes, not in a glare, but in regret. He turned on his computer, hoping to see that she's on. He looked at the buddy list. 'Black and green, where are you?' he thought. 'She's...she's not there.' Suddenly, someone gave him a message. 'Naruto.' he thought. Sasuke closed the aim catcher and looked again. Naruto kept on popping up and Sasuke just closed the window each time.

Sharingun: Leave me the fuck alone!

RaMeN LoVeR : But it's important!

Sharingun: I don't care!

RaMeN LoVeR : Sakura's missing.

And the world went blank.

End of recap.

* * *

It's over isn't it?

Their really wasn't anything to begin with, right?

I can still see you in my eyes,

Never leaving my sight for second.

Sharingun: What?.!

RaMeN LoVeR : Sakura's mom called Ino and asked where she was. Ino said that she didn't know. When the two tried to find her by calling, she didn't pick up.

Sharingun logged off.

RaMeN LoVeR : Wait! There was more!

* * *

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong**

Sasuke rushed out of his room, taking the journal with him. He slammed the door behind himself and ran down the stairs. Sasuke took his car keys and coat. 'Where the hell did you run off to?' he thought.

"And where are you going, little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha boy.

"None of your business," Sasuke growled. Itachi smirked.

"I'll tell you this," Itachi said. "Finding the someone that's disappeared is difficult, especially if they changed, inside and out." Sasuke turned to the older brother but found no one. He just disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

"Pick up the phone," Ino growled as she dialed Sakura's number. She looked left and right around the streets. 'Pick up.' she thought.

"Not here," Sakura answered. "Might not pick up for ya. Wait a bit and I just might call you back." Ino growled and turned off the phone. She ran to the other side of the corner. 'Sakura.' she thought. 'What made you run away?'

* * *

"Do you see her anywhere?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head and drove around another block. Naruto looked outside the front seat window and looked for any sight of pink. "Next block," he said sadly.

"Did you tell Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "I hope he'll help." Naruto looked down. 'That basterd will or else.' he thought. "I don't understand," Hinata said. "Why did Sakura run away?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. "She just ran out before I could say anything except 'what's up?'" Hinata frowned. 'Did Sasuke hurt her?' she thought.

"I hope we find her," Hinata said.

"I do too," Naruto said, not taking his eyes off the window.

* * *

"So this is my new place?" she asked as she entered the apartment. Itachi nodded and walked behind her.

"Be sure not to pick up," he said and she nodded, staring at him with her dull eyes. "No one will know who you are."

"Yeah," she said and sat down on the couch. 'No one.' she thought.

"And by the way," he said, putting a book on the table. "This is for you. I thought it might be something you like." Itachi closed the door behind himself, locking it and walking away. She got up and walked to the table. 'Thank you, Itachi.' she thought. She walked to the bed with the item at hand. Her body plopped on the bed as she looked at the notebook. 'A quill pen?' she thought as she opened it, taking the feather like pen out. She smiled sadly as she began to write.

You meant so much to me,

I don't know why this happened.

I'll see you again,

You'll always be on my mind.

My heart flutters when I see you,

The smallest emotion you show me makes it full.

But,

You tried to break me,

What did I do wrong?

I thought that I could trust you,

Love you fully.

What have I done wrong?

Do you wish to hurt me?

Sakura closed the book and got up, leaving the notebook in it's place. She took her coat, her eyes sad and near tears. 'Do you?' she thought. 'Do you wish to break me?'

"Stop thinking about it," she growled to herself. Sakura took her keys and closed the door behind her, leaving the notebook in the dark.

* * *

**Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**

Sasuke looked around the streets, ignoring the stares of many women. He hated this, going out and getting drooled over by girls. He walked around the block, looking around everywhere. He didn't notice someone walking into his chest until she fell.

"Oww," she muttered.

"Sorry," he said and helped her up. The girl got up and walked the other way.

"Whatever," she muttered. Sasuke turned. 'Sakura?' he thought. All he saw was he back and her dark black hair. He mentally slapped himself. 'I'm losing it.' he thought. He continued to walk but didn't notice the girl, her green eyes staring sadly at him.

* * *

"How could she disappear like that?" Ino asked and growled at the same time, waiting to get an answer. Shikamaru sighed. "I blame you, Sasuke." Sasuke only looked down, avoiding the blonde haired girl's glare. Hinata sighed and frowned.

"We can't give up yet," she said. "She has to be somewhere. I mean, it should be easy to spot her, right?" Ino nodded.

"Not many people have pink hair," she said. Ino leaned back in her chair, ignoring the other men's stares. She hated those drunk, perverted basterds. Shikamaru wrapped his hands around her waist, making the men turn their heads, no longer interested.

"Where do you think she went?" Naruto asked, drinking his soda, a frown on his face. Ino shrugged, pulling herself up.

"I don't even know," she said. She frowned and looked down. "I was supposed to take care of her. What kind of best friend am I?" Hinata put a hand on her back, giving a supporting smile.

**Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

"You're a great friend," she said. "We'll find her. She might just need sometime alone. She'll have to come back. If not, then expect me to bring her back tied up whether she likes it or not." Ino smiled.

"Better get some rope," she said and Hinata giggled. Naruto chuckled and looked at the Uchiha boy.

_What did you do?" she asked. He shrugged._

"_Nothing," he answered._

"_Bullshit!" Ino yelled. "You made her cry! Sakura never cries! What the fuck did you do to her?.!" _

'I was scared he might hurt her.' he thought. 'He got rid of them. Mother, father. You'll pay for this Itachi.'

"Stop freaking blaming yourself, teme," Naruto said. Sasuke turned to the grinning boy and glared. "Though it is your fault." Sasuke glared at the boy as Naruto continued to grin. "Always push people away, so like you."

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered.

"It's only the truth," Naruto said, pissing the Uchiha boy off even more. "If only you swallowed you ego. I swear, I think that's it's the size of Japan, no America! Even bigger." Sasuke growled, tossing his chair aside, pinning the grinning boy to his chair.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled. Naruto continued to grin.

"It's only the truth," Naruto repeated. Sasuke growled again, tightening his grip on Naruto's neck.

"I said shut up!" he said. Naruto chuckled.

"And what will that do?" he asked. "Choking me won't bring her back. **You** have to find her. **You **are the only one who can find her. All you have to do is use your freaking skull." Sasuke froze for a moment.

"_And where are you going, little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha boy. _

"_None of your business," Sasuke growled. Itachi smirked._

"_I'll tell you this," Itachi said. "Finding the someone that's disappeared is difficult, especially if they changed, inside and out."_

"Shit," Sasuke muttered as he let go of the blonde boy's neck. 'Itachi.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke grabbed his coat, running out of the bar.

"What the hell did you mean?" Ino asked. Naruto grinned and rubbed his neck.

"Just got him thinking," Naruto said. "So, let's get some ramen!" Shikamaru smacked him on the head.

"Troublesome idiot," he muttered. Naruto only grinned. 'About time he swallows his freaking ego!' he thought.

* * *

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one**

Sasuke drove back to his house, glaring ahead. 'How could I be so fucking dumb!' he thought. Sasuke got out of the car as soon as he got home. Shutting the door behind himself, Sasuke growled. Oh, was he pissed.

"Itachi!" he yelled. His yell echoed through the whole mansion. A head popped out from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke marched up the stairs and grabbed the collar of Itachi's shirt. (He seems to choke a lot of people today.)

"Where is Sakura?" he demanded. Itachi chuckled and shrugged.

"Why ask me?" Itachi asked, a smirk on his face. Sasuke growled and used his other hand to punch the older Uchiha boy. Itachi caught it before it his face. He pushed himself away form Sasuke and slapped the boy, making him recoil to the ground. "You should know better," Itachi said. "After what you did to that poor girl." Sasuke growled.

"Shut up," he said. "I'm sick and tired of hearing that!" Itachi chuckled.

"But you did hurt her," he said. "Why else would she run away. She was so beautiful. That strange pink hair and those dull jade green eyes."

"Dull?"

"Lost their shine," he said. "I wonder why, Sasuke? Did you become the bad guy once more?" he asked. "Now you pick on small girls? Oh dear, what am I to do with you?" Sasuke clutched his cheek as Itachi walked away. "I won't tell you where she is. You'll find that yourself. I'll see you later, little brother." Itachi closed the door to his room, locking it behind himself. 'I'll find her.' Sasuke thought. 'Even if you won't help me.'

* * *

"It's raining again," she mumbled to herself. She let the water drop on her body, looking to the gray sky. "No one can see these tears."

"I'm hiding again,

I said I wouldn't.

What the hell am I?

A coward?

"Why do I always hide?

Is it because of you?

Did you really make me this way?

Answer me,

I'm begging for your answer.

"Don't torture me.

I don't want to be stuck in your cage,

Where I can never escape till death.

What do I have to do to make you stop?"

Sakura let her tears fall down her face, mixing with the rain.

**Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these dull green eyes**

"_Sakura," Ino said. "How about this, tomorrow, your gonna be around me. Talk to Temari or Hinata. You won't leave early and if anything, I'll protect you. What about it?"_

"_Sounds...nice," Sakura said. "I'll try it." Ino smiled._

Sakura smiled to herself.

"I really didn't get to talk to Temari yet," she said. Sakura looked ahead and walked, ready to return to her new home. She sneezed. 'Great.' she thought. 'Now I might get a cold.' Sakura sneezed again. "Shit," she muttered. Sakura walked to her house, ignoring the stares of many men. 'I blame Itachi.' she thought. Sakura walked to the building, taking the keys out.

"How about we go to my place?" she heard and snorted. 'Stupid ass drunk men.' she thought. Sakura kneed him in the gut.

"How' that for an answer?" she asked and quickly got in, closing the door behind herself. 'Wait...' she thought. 'Oh shit. Don't tell me I hit him!' Sakura quickly opened the door looking the man.

"Good choice," Itachi groaned. "Next time though, don't hit so hard." Sakura helped the man get inside. "Sorry about that," she said. "I thought that you were a drunk man." Itachi chuckled.

"I'll except that this time," he said. She opened the door, letting Itachi go and walk own. He sat on the couch, holding his side.

"I didn't hit you that hard," she said as she walked to him, sitting on the other couch.

"Bullshit." Sakura giggled a bit, her eyes still dull. She gently pushed his hand aside and picked his shirt a bit, looking at his side.

"Could be worse," she said. That was when Itachi panicked a bit.

"And how can it be worse?" he asked.

"If I was really pissed," she began. "Then there might be a chance I would have left you with a broken side." She pulled his shirt down. "Lucky you." Itachi calmed down a bit.

"Yeah," he said. "Lucky me."

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"You know their looking for you." Sakura looked down. "You can't hide forever."

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright**

"I know," she said. "I just...I just need some time alone." Itachi nodded. "How do you know this, Itachi?" she asked.

"Uchiha."

"What?" she asked, confused by his answer.

"Uchiha Itachi," he said. "Uchiha Sasuke's big brother." Sakura looked at his face, her eyes wide. "Pleasure to meet you too." He sighed and sat up. "I just wanted to tell you this. I'd better return." Sakura nodded and rose up, rushing to open the door.

"Thanks for the help, Uchiha-"

"Just call me Itachi," he said. "Just like you did before." Sakura nodded and opened the door.

"Thank you, Itachi." He nodded and left, closing the door, for Sakura was frozen on the spot. 'And they call me smart.'

* * *

'I still couldn't fine her.' Sasuke thought as he jumped on his bed. He looked at his clock and groaned. 'It's four the freaking morning! And that damn Ino made me come and help with her party tomorrow! Can this day get even worse?' he thought. Sasuke groaned again as he heard the door knock.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" he groaned.

**For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside**

"You forced me," he heard and raised his head a bit. 'Shit.' he thought. 'He really wasn't kidding about breaking the door.' the door swung open as Itachi walked in.

"Moron," he said. "Next time I will fully break that lock." Sasuke glared at his brother.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Still haven't found her yet, eh?" Itachi asked as he poked Sasuke's forehead. 'Shit.' Sasuke thought. 'I'm so freaking tired that I can't even try to hit him anymore.' Itachi smirked. "And your to tired to move. Just my luck." Sasuke groaned and tried his best to move his arm. He did his best and punched Itachi on the side. Itachi groaned and fell to the ground. "Not again," he groaned. Sasuke smirked. He picked his body up a bit.

"Now leave," he said. Itachi only groaned. (I blame Sakura for this one.) The older Uchiha boy clutched his side.

"Damn she can punch," he said. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. 'She?' he thought. 'Since when was I a she?' Itachi groaned again and stood up.

"Goodbye," Sasuke said and pushed him out, slamming the door behind Itachi.

"And he thought I meant him," Itachi said with a smirk and slowly walked to his room.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he heard his alarm clock ring. He smacked with his hand and got up. 'I have to find her.' he thought.

"_Choking me won't bring her back. **You** have to find her. **You**are the only one who can find her. All you have to do is use your freaking skull." _

'And what the hell am I do now?' he thought and sighed. Sasuke brushed his fingers through his hair. He put on a Armani exchange shirt and black baggy pants. Sasuke rushed out of the room, locking it behind himself. He walked down the stairs, taking his keys to the car. Sasuke walked out and rushed to his door, quickly getting in. 'Shouldn't Ino be worrying about Sakura and not her party?' he thought.

He rushed to her house, groaning all the way. 'I'm screwed. I'm screwed.' he thought. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard and opened the door. "About time you got here!" Ino yelled.

"What about Sakura?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that she'll come here," she answered. "I'll find her, and the party will help." Sasuke rose a brow.

"And if she won't come?"

"She will," Ino said. "She will."

* * *

**'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

'Damn this music.' she thought as she entered Ino's home. 'At least they won't know who I am.' she walked around as boys stared at her. She even caught the attention of Gaara, again! She looked around and noticed Zaku, to busy to turn around since he was having a make-out session with Kin. Kiba, being the drunkard he is, was rolling on the floor while Akamaru barked him commands. Gaara watched her, his eyes not in a glare, yet. Sakura looked around and saw Ino, laughing on Shika's lap. Obviously, she was drunk.

"_You...know Ino ...I really do like...that basterd," Sakura said. Ino laughed._

"_Ha! I fucking knew it! You're a bitch for not telling!" _

"_Look who's talking," Sakura growled. "Fucking blonde." _

"_I heard that, pinky!" Ino yelled. "Big forehead ass."_

"_At least I don't act like a pig!" Sakura yelled. "Or screw some freaking guy in a closet."_

"_Excuse me?" Ino asked, pissed off from the alcohol. "Who the fuck said that I had sex with a guy in a closet?" she asked. Sakura shrugged._

"_No one did," she said. "I made up that bullshit."_

"_Damn right you did!" Ino said as she sipped her vodka. "Though it would be good for a screw." _

'Hopefully Shika won't agree to that.' she thought. She saw Naruto laughing while Hinata was giggling right next to him, his arm around her waist. She nearly laughed as Neji came to them, Ten-ten right behind him. The girl...uhm...guy, was clearly pissed that Naruto put his arm around his cousin's waist. Everyone seemed to be there, except him. She looked around to see any sight of the man but found none.

"Here's your drinks Ino," she heard and turned. There he was. Sasuke plopped on the seat and watched as Ino drank her beer. "Your wasted enough you know."

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one**

"Shut up," she muttered and giggled. "Damn you and your cute face." Sasuke sighed and Shika growled, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled. "Getting possessive aren't we?" Ino kissed his lips. "Let's go have some fun."

"Ino-" Before he could finish she passed out. He sighed and got up. "I'll take her upstairs. Keep your search."

"Hn." Sasuke felt a gaze on him. He turned. 'That's her.' he thought. 'That's the girl I bumped into yesterday.' He looked at her and noticed her green eyes. 'Sakura?'

I tried to run away,

I really did.

But,

I always seem to come back,

I always come back to you.

**Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these dull green eyes**

Sakura bit her lower lip and turned, ready to leave. She knew what Sasuke would do. He would get up and go to her, bringing her back to her family. 'I only came because I promised I will.' she thought. 'I paid my part of the deal.'

I don't know why,

I don't know how.

Your just always there,

Making me quiver and shake,

No wonder I love you. 

Sasuke got up, looking at her, ready to take her with him. 'She's here.' he thought. 'Ino was right. She would come here.' He watched her as she walked away, her feet in a quick pace. 'No wonder I didn't recognize her, her black hair made a big deal.' Sasuke quickened his pace, he knew that she was running away. 'Not this time.' he thought.

You never smile at me,

Never treat me the right way.

And yet,

And yet I love you,

I love you for no reason.

Tears were ready to leak out of her eyes. Biting her lower lip, Sakura covered her mouth with her hand. She ran to the door, not even looking back. 'Stop crying!' her mind yelled. 'Just stop it.' She opened the door, her vision a total blur.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself**

What is love to me?

You seem to ask.

I always know that answer.

Your happiness is my love.

And you never answer back. 

"Stop Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he fought through the crowd. He looked at her, making sure to not lose the girl. 'Why do you run?' he thought. Every movement seemed to grow slower. Damn. He blamed Ino for making him drink.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked him.

"Out!" he yelled. Naruto shrugged and continued to drink his beer, laughing jokes that Hinata made.

I slowly realize,

I realize why you didn't answer before.

There was no love for me,

You lied to me,

You lied. 

'Why am I like this to him?' she thought, tears slowly falling down her eyes. 'I only came to see and I'm already in tears!' She ran out of the door, ignoring the stars. Her body shook as the rain began to pour again.

**Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

"Sakura!" she heard. 'Don't.' she thought. 'Don't call my name. I can't stand it anymore.' Her body was quickly pulled aside, her mouth covered by a hand.

I've lost my smile,

It broke right down.

Why? 

I ran away,

Away from you.

Why do you always come back?

* * *

Sasuke finally made it through the door, his body getting wet from the rain. He looked left and right, but found no one. She was gone, again. 'Shit.' he cursed. 'How could she disappear so quickly?'

"Sasuke!" he heard and silently cursed. 'And there they come.' he thought. "Get the hell out of the rain! Why did you come out anyway?"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. Naruto blinked once and then twice. Hinata shrugged.

"I blame PMS," Naruto said and Hinata giggled, her cheeks pink from the alcohol. "Come on, we have to check on Ino and Shikamaru." Hinata nodded as they went upstairs, marching in the girl's room.

"MY VIRGIN"S EYES! THEY BURN!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell. He smirked. 'Serves you right dobe.' he thought. 'Knock next time.' He looked around again. 'Return Sakura.'

* * *

Sakura looked around, finding any way to escape. Her body was wrapped tight, making her arms and legs useless. She couldn't scream. No one could help her now. 'Don't hurt me.' she thought. She suddenly felt the arms unwrap themselves around her and the hands move away from her mouth.

"Didn't meant to scare you," she heard and looked up. 'I think I might need glasses.' Sakura thought as she stared at the man, obviously not believing who it was.

"Gaara?" she asked and he only nodded, putting his hands in his black pants.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces**

"you shouldn't walk alone," he said. "I was shocked to see that it's actually you, Sakura." Sakura gasped. Was it that hard to figure her out. "I won't tell."

"Why are you so nice?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Only for now." Sakura shook his head.

"I'll make it on my own," she said and walked away. "Thanks for the help. I won't tell anyone." He nodded and walked off, letting the rain pour over himself.

* * *

Sakura sneezed as she got in her bed. She groaned. 'I blame the rain.' she thought. Sakura wrapped herself in the blanket, enjoying the warmth. She looked at the window, smiling sadly at the rain. 'Great.' she thought. 'Now I have another big headache.' She shifted in the bed, coughing slightly.

**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside**

"Should I come to school on Monday?" she asked aloud. Her body shivered as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. "And what of mom?" she asked. "How will she feel?" Sakura sighed.

I ran away,

I didn't want to.

It's a mistake.

It was all a mistake. 

'I don't know what to do anymore.'

* * *

Sasuke laid on his bed, deep in thoughts. He sighed as the rain poured down. 'Damn it might flood.' he thought. A flash of black went through his mind. 'I nearly got her that time. She just ran, and I never did catch her. I wonder, will she come to school?'

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these dull green eyes **

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces

He tried to sleep but couldn't. The images of the once pink haired girl flashed through his mind. 'She runs away from me.' he thought. 'I didn't mean too, but forgive me.' His vision grew blurry, eyes slowly closing. 'Sakura.'

**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these dull green eyes

* * *

The button's calling. Sorry for the mistakes! i didn't have time to fix them. I'll write next week. Reviews are really welcome!**

Black and Green,

Seriously passes out.


	7. Help me find her, the volunteers

Hi people! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was sick and kind of is at the moment. I thank all of you for reading my 2 one-shots that I wrote on Sunday. THANK YOU! So then, let the story begin and there is more to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" Someone is talking.

'Blah' Someone is thinking.

**Blah Recap lyrics**

_"Blah" Flashback talking._

_Blah' Flashback thoughts_

_Blah Poem # 1_

Blah Poem **# 2**

**_Blah Poem_** # 3

* * *

Recap.

Sasuke laid on his bed, deep in thoughts. He sighed as the rain poured down. 'Damn it might flood.' he thought. A flash of black went through his mind. 'I nearly got her that time. She just ran, and I never did catch her. I wonder, will she come to school?'

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these dull green eyes **

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces**

He tried to sleep but couldn't. The images of the once pink haired girl flashed through his mind. 'She runs away from me.' he thought. 'I didn't mean too, but forgive me.' His vision grew blurry, eyes slowly closing. 'Sakura.'

**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these dull green eyes**

**End of recap

* * *

**

Sakura woke up as she heard the door bell ring. Her body jerked up, eyes wide. 'Shit.' she thought. 'If anyone finds me here then I'm dead!'

_"People won't know you're here," Itachi had once said. "You have to be quiet. I can come by because they know that I live here. Be careful not to be caught."_

(A.n I got this idea from the Pianist.)

She brought the blanket closer to herself, holding back a couch. The knocks continued, getting louder each time. She held her breath, not making any movement whatsoever.

"Sakura," she heard and slowly stood up, letting the breath she had out. 'It's only Itachi.' she thought. Sakura rushed to the door, quickly opening it. She looked at the older Uchiha brother and smiled, her eyes still dull.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright," he said. "You were just obeying orders."

"Why didn't you open the door by yourself?" she asked. "Don't you have your own keys?"

"I forgot them," he said while putting a bag on the table.

"What's in the bag?" she asked. He smirked.

"Aren't you curious?" he asked. She giggled, her eyes still dull. "It's food if you wanna know. I can't let you die." He took some fruit, vegetables and so on.

"Thanks, Itachi," she said. "I guess I owe you a lot, eh? I mean, you changed my appearance, got me a place to live for a bit, and your protecting me!" He kept the smirk on his face. "Thanks again, Itachi."

"It wasn't a problem," he said. "By the way, did you notice the piano?"

"No," she said. 'I didn't even see it at all." He pointed to her right. She turned around, her black hair swishing behind her. "Wow."

"I used to play," he said. "Though I wasn't that good I got one for this place. You can practice right now if you want." Sakura slowly nodded while walking to the piano. "Do you know how?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. "I used to take lessons."

She quickly sat down on the seat, preparing her fingers.

_Sakura slowly removed her fingers from the piano. She took in a deep breath and turned around. Her mother smiled and clapped. Sakura smiled a bit and stood up. 'Is he speechless?' she thought. she sat down on her seat, taking in a big sigh. _

_"What do you think?" Sakura asked Sasuke. _

_"It was...good," he said. Sakura's small smile fell a bit. _

_"Well then, why don't we eat?" Sakura suggested. "After all, it can get cold very quickly." Sakumo nodded with her smile and began to put food on her plate, Sasuke following. Sakura stood still for a moment. 'I really hope that he does read that note.' she thought._

She put her fingers on the keys, playing a soft tune. Her fingers moved on their own as her eyes were shut tight. (A. N I'm out of songs that have pianos and match. Sorry. But if anyone finds any, can you tell me the name? Thanks!)

Itachi stared at her, his eyes examining her. 'This will be fun.' he thought. Sakura looked down at the piano, her fingers not leaving th keys. Tears leaked out of her eyes, dropping to the small keys.

_"And you defend her why?" one asked. Sakura knew that voice right away. Chouji. The big fat guy who ate constantly. She never knew that he could talk that much. _

_"I don't," she heard and she gasped. She knew that voice. "She's shit to me." _

_"Then why do you have her journal?" Chouji asked. She heard something drop. _

_"Not anymore," he said. "Why do you think I would hangout with a girl like that? She is a good for nothing pink haired, huge forehead, bitch."_

"Stop," she whispered. "Stop hurting me." Itachi got up from his seat.

"Sakura?" he asked. "Sakura? Are you alright?" She continued to cry, her tears falling down her face. He touched her shoulders but she pushed him away.

"Stop!" she yelled, her body falling to the ground. "Stop hurting me!"

_"Aren't you gonna leave?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. _

_"I promised Ino that I would stay," she said. "Besides, I really want to see what you guys do after the lessons." Sakura walked next to Sasuke with Ino behind. Sakura turned and saw Tayuya glaring at her. _

_"I don't think she'll touch you," Sasuke said. Sakura turned her attention back to him. _

_"Why?" she asked. _

_"Because if she wants to come close to me she has to be on my good side," he said. _

_"Point made," Sakura said. "Besides, Ino is watching like a hawk." Sakura let out a small smile. "I should really thank her for this." _

_"Sakura," he said. "Before, there were red marks on your neck. Where did those come from?" Sakura's smile fell. _

_"Gaara, Kiba, and Zaku," she said. "They started to do this to me when I read my poem out loud. During one morning they saw me and Zaku tried to choke me. I got out before I could get knocked out and ran. I met Hinata and she covered my marks." _

_"You don't say anything?" he asked. Sakura nodded. _

_"There's no point. My life will just be even worse." Sakura looked down. 'All this time, I've been judged and not even listened to.' sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks for listening!" she quickly gave a peck on his cheek and walked to Hinata and Naruto, leaving the Uchiha to touch his cheek._

"Why do you haunt me?" she asked, the tears still falling. "If you hated me so then leave me be."

"Sakura?" Itachi asked. He put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her body up. "She passed out." He sighed and picked the girl up, bringing her body closer to his. Her laid her on the bed, pulling the blanket to her chin. He let out another sigh. "What the fuck did he do with you?" he asked

* * *

. 

"Still haven't found her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, bending his head a bit down. "Wait...she was at the party yesterday?" Sasuke nodded again. "Why didn't you get her?"

"She ran away," he answered. "I tried to catch her but got caught in the crowd. When I got out she was gone." Ino silently cursed. She looked at the Uchiha boy.

"Does she still have the pink hair?" she asked. He shook his head. "Shit. What color does she have now?"

"Black," he said and took out her journal. "She looks like this." He quickly opened it to the page with the picture, and then gave it to Ino. She read the page quietly. When she finished she looked at Sasuke.

"Son of a bitch," she said, growling. Her glare was cold, and defiantly angry. "So this is why she ran away, huh? Didn't do shit, right?" She clenched her fist, her anger growing bigger by the second. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Slap!

And there went her fist.

He touched his cheek, the burning sensation aching. She continued to glare at him, her fists again clenched.

"She does not deserve anyone like you!" she yelled, giving the journal to Naruto. He read it silently, his eyes widening at each sentence.

"No fucking way," Naruto said, his eyes still wide. "This is what you did to her? You reject her? And how exactly did you do that, teme?"

"..."

He didn't say anything. He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. Ino growled again, her fists getting ready to slap him again. She picked up her hand, ready to hit. Before it reached his face a hand grabbed it, stopping the hit. He stared at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't touch me," he said. He pushed her hand away, her body falling back words a bit. He glared at Naruto, grabbing the journal out of his hands. Sasuke walked to the door, his back against Ino and Naruto. "I've had enough of you," he said. "Go screw yourselves." He slammed the door behind himself, his bangs covering his eyes again.

"I'll find you on my own, Sakura."

* * *

"Itachi?"

Her voice echoed through the room.

"Itachi?"

No response. He was gone. She got out of bed, pulling her face to her friends. 'Those memories.' she thought. 'They won't stop coming back. He won't leave me alone.' An image of raven haired boy came through her mind, making her hands clench her hair.

"Will you haunt me forever, Sasuke?" she asked, a bitter-sweet smile on her face. A new tear fell down her face, making the smile disappear. The image went through her mind again, torturing her so many times. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him out, away.

Sakura changed her clothes quickly, removing the old ones. She wore a green and black striped shirt, a tank top over it. She wore her black jeans and boots. She heard thunder outside and grabbed her coat, prepared to leave. She didn't know where, but she needed out. Sakura grabbed her keys, giving one last look at the nearby mirror, the bitter-sweet smile returning.

"He still haunts me," she whispered, closing the door and leaving the new journal in the darkness.

* * *

_I am called many,_

_So many different faces have._

_I have never been called one though,_

_I have never been called a lover._

The rain began to pour again, making anything in it's path wet. The jacket clung to her body, making her insides cold from the rain. She only looked ahead, ignoring the hungry stares of men. She looked up a bit, seeing only the thunder and lightening.

"Hello there, pretty," she heard and froze , her jaw tightening. "Bad weather, right?"

"Your point?" she asked, slowly closing her eyes.

"Let's get some shelter," he said. "Then I might warm you up." He appeared behind her, ready to take her with him. She opened her eyes, launching a kick to his gut. He recoiled as she spun around, ready to give him a good punch. Using a good amount of energy, she gave him a punch on the left cheek, making him fall.

"Don't try that again, asswipe," she said. She slowly walked away, letting the guy touch his nose and run away.

"Aren't you good?" she heard and stopped, moving her head a bit left. The boy smirked, his eyes glistening with interest.

"What do you want, Kankuro?" she asked, making his smirk grow even bigger.

"I see you already know me," he said. "Then there is no need for introductions, right?"

"I only know your name," she said. "I know it because of your brother, Gaara." He backed away a bit, his smirk slowly disappearing.

"How the hell do you know him?" he asked. She turned fully to him, a smirk fully on her lips.

"Haruno Sakura," she answered, her dull eyes staring at him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked. She sighed and brushed a hand through her hair.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she repeated. "Your brother used to bully a pink haired girl, remember?" He nodded, still confused. "Your looking at her."

"No fucking way," he mumbled. "She has pink hair."

You're an idiot you know that?" she said. "I colored it black." He stood his ground now, her stare making him freeze.

After a minute, she sighed and turned away, ready to walk away. Her body moved while his stayed.

"Tell your brother I said hi," she said, her head slightly turning his way. "And make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Her stare was cold, the eyes unreadable and dull.

She walked away, but he didn't move at all, his body and mind completely frozen.

I was sweet once,

Never doing anything wrong.

But now I've fallen,

Gone sour.

Sakura continued to walk, letting the rain pour over her. She smiled bitterly again, her eyes not as cold as they once were.

But who is there to blame for that?

You? Me?

I'm not quite sure,

I don't know right from wrong anymore.

"Now where the hell am I?" she asked herself. She looked left and right but found no one. She was alone, again. She shrugged and continued to walk straight, hoping to find a main street or something.

We all make wrong choices,

I seemed to have made the biggest one,

The one that was meant to be sin for life.

I fell for you.

The once know angel fell for the devil,

And yet I can't stop.

No wonder they call it a sin.

* * *

He drove around the block, looking around the rainy streets. He sighed and went to the next one, hoping to find what he was looking for. He took another sip of his coffee, savoring the bitter taste. 'Where the hell would she go?' he thought. Sasuke sighed and took another sip, nearly ready to give up.

His phone rang. He saw the ID and had no choice but to answer it.

"What?" he asked.

"Still haven't found her, brother?" Itachi asked, a chuckle in his voice. Sasuke growled, ready to hang up. "Aren't you a perfect Uchiha."

"What the hell do you want?" he asked. "If it's this shit then I'm hanging up." Itachi sighed. He could never play with his brother.

"She's not in her new home," he said. "She's on the streets, probably walking around."

"So?" Sasuke asked. "It's not like your gonna say where."

Itachi chuckled.

"Maybe I might," he said. "I'm quite amazed what you've done with her. She fainted today, thanks to you of course."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

"She kept on screaming "Stop! Stop hurting me!" Nicely done. You've messed up a good fucking mind."

"I said shut up!" Sasuke yelled and turned off his phone, taking the batteries out. He threw the phone to the backseat, not caring any damage it would get. Sasuke sighed and paused for a sec, letting his mind focus. He inhaled again and hit the steering wheel, making it's's noise come outside.

"_I'm quite amazed what you've done with her. She fainted today, thanks to you of course."_

"Shut up!" he repeated, getting pissed off even more. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he wanted out. He quickly parked his car and turned it off, leaving the phone in the back. He closed the door and walked away from the car, pulling his coat closer.

"Why the hell is she bothering me so much?" he asked. The rain continued to fall, making his hair cover his face. Her continued to walk, ignoring his newly found fan girls. Sasuke walked into a small café, hoping to find some coffee to drink again.

* * *

"What can I get for you, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Coffee," Sasuke answered. "To go." The waiter nodded and walked away, getting other orders. Sasuke sat on his seat, slowly waiting.

"Did you notice that hot guy there?" he heard a girl ask another girl.

"You should talk to him, Tem," she said. "He's totally your type." The other girl smirked.

"Bad ass type of guy," Tem said. "I like."

Tem walked to Sasuke, putting on a flirty grin. She sat down next to him, her stare normal but then she saw him, her eyes went wide.

"Sasuke?" she asked. He stared at her. Tem, the girl who liked bad ass guys, was obviously Temari. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He remained quiet. "Earth to Sasuke!"

"What the hell do you want?" he said, still not looking at her. She smirked.

"Asshole," she said. "This is close to Gaara's place. I live around here. Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Searching," he answered. Her smirk grew bigger.

"The pink haired girl known as Sakura, right?" she asked. He turned his attention to her.

"You saw her?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No," she answered. "I heard about her. When Ino's drunk, she talks. I heard she went mission. You looking for her?" Sasuke only nodded.

"I can help," she said. Temari took out a paper and pen and wrote a number. "Call me in a hour. I might find something. I might also be able to get Kankuro and Gaara to help, even if those two can be assholes."

"Your coffee, sir," the waiter said as he put the coffee on the table. "That would be 2.50, sir."

"Here," Sasuke said, giving the waiter a five. "Keep the change." He got up, taking the coffee with him. He glanced at Temari, a smirk still on her face. "I'll call you in an hour. Have something."

Temari nodded and walked to her friend. Her friend looked at her.

"You gave him your number, Tem?" she asked.

"Only to help him," Temari said. "It's Sasuke." The girl nearly choked on her drink.

"Sasuke?" she asked, clearly surprised. Temari nodded.

"I need your help with this," Temari said. Her friend nodded. "No matter how much you hate her, you gotta help me find Sakura, Haruno Sakura." The girl sighed.

"Fine," she said.

"Good," Temari said. "Can you get your boyfriend to help?" The girl nodded. "I'll get my brothers."

"So we gotta find the pink haired girl, right?" she asked. Temari nodded. "Shouldn't be that hard."

"Let's hope that, Kin," she said. Kin smirked.

"This will be fun," she said. "You owe me big for this. I'll get Zaku and Kiba. Now I've gotta round up some boys. See ya later!" Kin stood up, leaving her money on the table.

"See you later," Temari said, also getting up and putting the money on the table. 'Well.' she thought. 'This settles my day of boredom.'

* * *

Zaku smiled as he saw the ID on his phone. 'Finally.' he thought. Zaku took his phone, ready to say his greeting. He sat down on his couch in sweat pants and a sleeveless gray shirt.

"Yeah, Kin?" he asked, the smile still on his face.

"I need a favor," she asked. He stood up, his smile still on his face.

"What is it?" he asked. "Need a ride or something?"

"No," she said. "I need you to help me find someone."

"Who is it?"

"Haruno Sakura."

* * *

"Get both of your asses here!" Temari yelled as she entered the house. It was dead quite but she knew better. "Gaara, Kankuro you basterds! Get your asses here!"

That was good enough to get Kankuro there but Gaara was always a challenge. She sighed. 'Damn red haired basterd.' she thought.

"Gaara!" she yelled. "If you won't get you ass here then I will get it here! You know what I can do and I don't like to be pissed off!" She heard something move upstairs and smiled. Got him.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked as he walked down the stairs. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and baggy pants.

"I need a favor of both of you," she said.

"If it's about buying pads I'm out," Kankuro said. Temari growled.

"I'll smack you right now you know," she said. Gaara rose a brow meaning to hurry it up. "I need you to help me find someone."

"That's it?" Gaara asked. Temari nodded. He snorted. "I thought it might really be something difficult."

"It is," she said. "We have to find Haruno Sakura."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Zaku yelled through the phone. "Why would I have to find someone like her!" Kin winced. This wasn't gonna be easy.

"Please," she asked. "Temari asked me. I need you help, and Kiba's too." Zaku sighed.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you want me to find her?"

"She's missing," Kin explained. "Tem and I saw Sasuke at the café and he explained things to Tem. Sasuke is looking for her."

"This is interesting," Zaku said.

"Please?" Kin asked. "I need you for this." Zaku thought for a moment and sighed.

"You owe me big for this," he said. Kin squealed.

"I'll make sure to make you happy!" she said. "Now, go call Kiba and get dog boy's help."

"Fine," he said and hung up. "Sasuke is looking for her, eh? Well then, better call up dog boy," he said while putting the right number.

* * *

"Why her?" Gaara asked, his eyes narrowing. Temari sighed. This will be hard. "Well? Why her?"

"She's missing, Gaara," she said. "Sasuke is looking for her. You gotta help."

"Why?" Gaara asked. "Why should I help someone I hate?"

"Because she doesn't deserve that!" Temari nearly yelled. "Don't you think you've bullied her enough? She didn't do anything to you, did she? You should at least do this to her, to me. Please?" Temari looked over to Kankuro. He froze.

"That will be a challenge," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"She changed," he said. "Inside and out. I saw her today. Her hair is black and she was completely cold."

"That's some help," Temari said, taking out her phone. "I'd better tell Kin of this change."

"So you met her," Gaara said. Kankuro nodded. "So have I."

"And you didn't say anything, why?" Temari asked. Gaara shrugged.

"Why should I?" he asked. Temari growled.

"Stop being such an asshole!" she yelled. "Are you helping or not?" Gaara sighed.

"Fine," he said. "I'll get ready." Temari nodded and dialed Kin's number.

"Yeah?" Kin asked.

"Here's a clue: Pinky is no longer pink," Temari said.

"What?"

"Sakura has black hair now," Temari said. "Report to your boyfriend and dog boy."

"Alright," she said. "I will. Did you get your brothers to help."

"Yeah," she said. "Sasuke will call soon. I better start searching. You do that too, okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Talk to you later then."

"Yeah," Temari said and they both hung up, ready to search for the girl.

* * *

"Will you help?" the girl asked. The boy only grunted. "Please? We need as much help as possible." He grunted again.

"Don't be such a bitch!" the other girl said. "We gotta help her, no matter how much she thought you were a guy." He grunted again. "Neji," she spoke, her voice a warning.

"Please Neji," Hinata said. "Please help me find Sakura."

"Is she that important to the both of you?" he asked. Ten-ten and Hinata nodded. "Fine then, I will. But if she calls me a girl again the I will..."

"We understand," Ten-ten said. "Well then, let's get Lee. Hinata, get Shino and get Ino to call Chouji."

"Do we need that many people?" Neji asked.

"Apparently," Ten-ten said. "Now let's move! Move your ass, Neji! Hinata, do as told, alright?" Hinata nodded.

"Thank you, Neji," Hinata said. He grunted again.

"Whatever," he said. Ten-ten nudged his side. He sighed and looked at his cousin. "Consider this a family favor. If you need me just ask, alright?" Hinata nodded, a smile on her face.

"Let's get going then!" Ten-ten said. "I bet we got half the class for this!" Hinata giggled.

"It's worth it," Hinata said.

* * *

She sighed as the rain continued to fall. Her body was fully wet, but she didn't care. Her sad eyes looked at the raining sky. Her tears mixed with the rain, both continued to fall without stopping.

_**Am gonna be like this?**_

_**How long will I last?**_

_**I can't take it anymore,**_

_**I want to break out.**_

_**They call me a shell,**_

_**A thing that has no soul.**_

_**Are they right?**_

_**Or do they lie?**_

**_I can't react as much as before,_**

**_Am I a shell once again?_**

**_Will my heart stay like this?_**

**_I don't know._**

**_I don't know anymore._**

**_Tears mixed with rain falls,_**

**_Something you can't see._**

**_My bitter-sweet smile gone,_**

**_Wiped away from existence. _**

**_What will I do?_**

**_Will I stay like this?_**

**_Will you help?_**

**_Or will stand there and watch?_**

**_Watch as I fall into the darkness,_**

**_Never to come back to the light._ **


	8. Listening to the loner

Hiya! So, here is the next chapter, given in early! Anyway, I thank you all for the reviews and patience. So, here's what you've been waiting for! (that means you too, myspace fans.) I have nothing else to say but enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But all the poetry is mine. People with my permission my use the poems. (I can aslo create others if asked.)

"Blah" Someone is talking

'Blah' Someone is thinking

**Blah Poetry recap**

**_Blah Poem Number one_**

_Blah Poem Number two._

* * *

"Will you help?" the girl asked. The boy only grunted. "Please? We need as much help as possible." He grunted again.

"Don't be such a bitch!" the other girl said. "We gotta help her, no matter how much she thought you were a guy." He grunted again. "Neji," she spoke, her voice a warning.

"Please Neji," Hinata said. "Please help me find Sakura."

"Is she that important to the both of you?" he asked. Ten-ten and Hinata nodded. "Fine then, I will. But if she calls me a girl again the I will..."

"We understand," Ten-ten said. "Well then, let's get Lee. Hinata, get Shino and get Ino to call Chouji."

"Do we need that many people?" Neji asked.

"Apparently," Ten-ten said. "Now let's move! Move your ass, Neji! Hinata, do as told, alright?" Hinata nodded.

"Thank you, Neji," Hinata said. He grunted again.

"Whatever," he said. Ten-ten nudged his side. He sighed and looked at his cousin. "Consider this a family favor. If you need me just ask, alright?" Hinata nodded, a smile on her face.

"Let's get going then!" Ten-ten said. "I bet we got half the class for this!" Hinata giggled.

"It's worth it," Hinata said.

* * *

She sighed as the rain continued to fall. Her body was fully wet, but she didn't care. Her sad eyes looked at the raining sky. Her tears mixed with the rain, both continued to fall without stopping.

**Am gonna be like this?**

**How long will I last?**

**I can't take it anymore,**

**I want to break out.**

**They call me a shell,**

**A thing that has no soul.**

**Are they right?**

**Or do they lie?**

**I can't react as much as before,**

**Am I a shell once again?**

**Will my heart stay like this?**

**I don't know.**

**I don't know anymore.**

**Tears mixed with rain falls,**

**Something you can't see.**

**My bitter-sweet smile gone,**

**Wiped away from existence. **

**What will I do?**

**Will I stay like this?**

**Will you help?**

**Or will stand there and watch?**

**Watch as I fall into the darkness,**

**Never to come back to the light**.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" he asked through the phone. The girl on the line and shook her head, as if we was really there.

"Not yet, Sasuke," she said. "Gaara, Kankuro started looking already. Kin also got Zaku and Kiba to help. I also heard that Ino and Shikamaru will be looking for her, along with Hinata, Naruto, Ten-ten, and Neji."

_I'm gone,_

_Erased from this world._

_Who am I?_

_I can't answer this question anymore. _

"Fine," he said. "Call this number in an hour. Tell me if you find anything on her. And if anything happens before then call immediately."

"Alright," she said. "Don't get too overprotective about the black haired girl."

"Black?" he asked.

"Didn't you see her before?" she asked.

"No."

_I look different,_

_Inside and out._

_You can't see me anymore,_

_I don't exist._

"Apparently," she began. "Kankuro saw her today and she had black hair. Gaara saw her yesterday and she had black hair. It will be harder to find her now."

"Shit," he cursed. "I gotta go. Call if anything."

"Whatever," she said. "Bye Sasuke."

* * *

Hinata looked left and right. Her body slumped a bit from exhaustion and disappointment. She looked at the next street, her legs aching. Her phone rang and she looked at it, her hopes high.

"Hello?" she asked, not stuttering at all.

"I've got a hint," she heard and gasped.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked. Her eyes wide, full of hope and tears, ready to fall. "Do you know where she is? Have you seen her?"

"We've been searching incorrectly. Sakura doesn't have pink hair anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She changed her hair, to black."

A small pause.

"NOW YOU TELL ME?" she yelled through the phone. Clearly, she was pissed. "I LOOKED EVERYWHERE AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THAT BEFORE? AND HOW WILL I EXPLAIN THIS TO NEJI AND TEN-TEN? THEIR LOOKING FOR HER TOO!"

Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Don't be pissed now, Hinata," he said, scared of her wrath. 'She spends too much time with Ino.' he thought. "I'll call and tell. Tell me their numbers." Hinata sighed.

"Fine," she said. (Again, sorry. I can't give any numbers.) "You deal with Neji. I warn you, if you do ever see Ten-ten, run. She'll have weapons with her." Naruto sweat dropped. So this is the type of girl Neji likes?

"Alright," he said. "By the way, call Sasuke. I have his number. Tell him you got Ten-ten and Neji. Or in his case, report to him." Hinata giggled a bit.

"Alright," she said. "I will."

* * *

_**Those bitter-sweet smiles,**_

_**Never lying their truth.**_

_**What a mystery she is,**_

_**No one knows what she truly means. **_

_**They never lie,**_

_**Nor does their holder.**_

_**So what do they mean?**_

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

She turned her head, her eyes widening a bit. 'Shit.' she thought. 'Their close.' She ran to the left, a free ally that was dark enough to hide. She pushed herself against a wall, shortening her breath.

"Sakura!"

'Go away.' she thought. 'Stay away. Don't look for me.'

"Stop!"

She stopped her breathing. She knew that voice. 'Gaara?' she thought. 'Why is he searching for me?' She stood up a bit, bringing her breathing to normal. Her body began to move on it's own, slowly walking out of her hiding spot.

"What do you want, Gaara?" she asked. Her eyes widened as she saw Zaku and Kiba. She backed away a bit, her body shaking. Zaku noticed this right away and moved forward.

"We're not gonna hurt you," he said, his voice calm. "People are looking for you, Sakura." She shook her head.

"Go away," she said. "Don't touch me."

"Sakura," Kiba said, moving closer to the once pink haired girl.

"Go away!" she yelled.

* * *

"_Well, well," Zaku said with his evil grin. "It seems that you actually have some smarts."_

"_Some," Kiba said and his dog, Akamaru, barked._

"_Point made," Gaara said behind the both of them. Sakura kept her mouth shut. Any word can end up in pain._

"_Why won't you talk?" Zaku asked, hie evil grin still there. He pinned her to the wall behind her. She shut her eyes. "What a bitch you are. No wonder you have no friends." he let go of her wrists and backed away a bit. "Kiba, Gaara, you can only do it once." The other two nodded. Kiba, Gaara and Zaku were some of the bullies in her class. Though it was Gaara who told who what to do, Zaku was allowed to take charge. Sakura closed her eyes and stayed still. 'Don't.' she thought. 'Don't hurt me.'_

"_She doesn't even have any one to defend herself!" Kiba snickered. Sakura felt a small pain on her shoulder and then another pain on her cheek. She touched her face and felt no pain. The three quietly walked away as if nothing just happened. No one would defend her at all. She looked down and picked up the book that fell to the ground, her journal. As the bell rang Sakura was prepared but didn't notice that some one was watching her and witnessed what previously happened before._

"Calm the fuck down!" Gaara nearly yelled. He walked to the girl and took her wrist. "We won't hurt you. Promise." She looked at his green eyes (Right?).

"_The next stop is Kohona High School!" The MTA driver said through the speaker. Sakura sighed and got up from her seat. She put on her book bag and walked to the door. Waiting until she could get out, she pressed the button to open the door. It swung open and she walked out. Sakura sighed and walked to her school gates. She felt a small shiver go down her spine. 'Something tells me that it won't be that much of a good day.' she thought. (I have that when something happens during school. Or I might have the chills if my old social and math teacher are around.) Sakura quickly entered and walked inside. She did not see Anko so went to the cafeteria. It was always full but Sakura would find a spot somewhere. She rushed to a seat and pulled her hoody a bit tighter. Sakura suddenly felt herself being pushed into a wall. _

"_I think it's about time you pay, bitch," Zaku said, his hand on her throat. Sakura closed her eyes in pain. She knew that Gaara and Kiba were right behind him, watching in amusement._

"_Let go," Sakura choked out. Zaku smirked evilly._

"_I don't think so," he said. Sakura began to think of a way out. 'Fight?' she thought. Hell no! There was no guarantee that she won't get into trouble. Then an idea hit her mind._

"_Then you won't mind getting trouble with Anko," she said. Zaku let go of his grip and looked behind with Gaara and Kiba. Sakura took this as an escape and ran farther away from the two. She touched her neck. 'I hope this doesn't leave a mark.' she thought. Sakura sat down next to the door. She knew that they wouldn't find her from the distance she covered.

* * *

_

"Calm down," he said, his voice lowering. "It's alright now." she stared at him, her body freezing.

"_It's alright now." _

"_It's alright now." _

A tear fell down her cheek. She stared at him still, her body frozen as ice. She slowly closed her eyes, not wanting to open them soon. Gaara caught her, her body falling into his arms.

"Woah boy," Zaku said. "How am I gonna tell this to Kin?"

"Just tell her," Gaara answered, holding Sakura in his arms, "I'll take her to my place. Tell her. She'll know where I live." Zaku nodded. "Kiba," he said, turning to the dog boy. "Go with him."

"Alright," he said.

Gaara looked down at the girl and let out a small sigh.

"This has been a good day."

* * *

"YOU FOUND HER?" Temari asked.

"Gaara, Kiba, and Zaku did," Kin answered. "She's at your place." Temari smiled and picked up her phone.

"Now then," she said, dialing a number. "Let's tell bad-ass Sasuke Uchiha this." Kin giggled.

"What?"

"That's a nice answer," Temari said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Found her," she said.

"What?" he asked.

Temari sighed. This won't be easy.

"I FOUND HER YOU DUMBASS!" she yelled through the phone. Sasuke stared at his phone, rubbing his ear a bit. 'What the fuck!' he thought. 'I'll become deaf like that!' Then, his mind caught her line.

"Where is she?" he demanded. She smirked.

"My place," she answered. "Gaara brought her in. Here's the address." (I can't give this one in, sorry.) "Give her a kiss hello." She never got to hear his answer. Bad-ass Sasuke Uchiha had already hung up.

* * *

"Where is she?" Itachi asked himself as he opened the door. "She should have opened the door by now."

He barged into the room, looking for any sign of existence. 'What the hell?' he thought.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Sakura!"

No answer. She was gone.

Itachi growled, dropping the bag to the ground. He glared ahead, his shoulders shaking. 'Little bitch.' he thought. 'I help her and this is what I get?'

"Sakura!" he yelled through the apartment, banging his hand against the wall, leaving a small dent in it.

* * *

She groaned and moved around, her body aching a bit. Her vision was first blurry, pushing her body back to the bed, head aching. She groaned again, not bothering to pick herself up. 'I was found.' she thought. 'Taken back to them.'

"Lay down," she heard.

"What?" she asked.

"I said lay down."

"Gaara?" she asked. "Is that you." He only nodded, pushing her back in bed a bit.

"You have a headache," he stated. "Take this. You don't need any water to go with it." She took the tablet, swallowing it slowly.

"Where am I?' she asked.

"My bedroom," he answered. "You'll be able to rest here."

"Why?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why are you brining me back here? Don't you hate me?" He smirked.

"I don't," he said. "I brought you back on my own choice. Now, rest." He stood up- for he had sat on the bed to talk to her- and walked to the door.

"Don't go," she said.

_It hurts to be alone,_

_I hate it._

_Can't you see?_

_I need you here._

He stared at her, observing her movements. His cold eyes softened and he went back to the bed.

_Stay,_

_I want you to be close,_

_At least once,_

_Just once. _

"Are you ever lonely?" she asked. Her eyes looked at him, just waiting for an answer.

"Yes," he said. "But, I have people like Temari and Kankuro." She continued to stare, her gaze not cold at all.

"But they fear you," she said. He shrugged.

"Everyone does," he said. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Because your human and deserved to be treated that way. You shouldn't be treated like a monster."

"What about you?" he asked. "Are you ever lonely?"

"Yes," she answered. "A lot of times. It hurts, to be alone, with no one around. When I want to cry, when I want to talk to someone, when I want to be happy, there's no one there. I always feel alone."

"They judge you."

She nodded.

"It's been this while since I was a child," she said. "But now, after all these years, I've grown used to it."

_Can you blame me?_

_I've never been around so many people,_

_Talking, laughing, just being me._

_Can you blame me?_

_I never been fully cared for,_

_Loved for._

"Aa."

She giggled.

"What?" he asked. She stared at him.

"You sound like him," she answered. He stared at her, confused. "Like..."

* * *

_Sakura?" she heard. Sakura turned around and nearly fell over. 'Holy shit, another one!' her brain yelled. 'It's a nightmare!' The man in green spandex smiled. "I am Rock Lee. Would you like to go out with me?"_

"_No," Sakura answered. Lee fell on the floor in tears._

"_Why?" he asked looking up slightly._

"_Because I hardly know you," she answered. "Maybe if I knew you more and we become friends. But, you know, there is some one right for you and I think that it isn't me." Lee got up._

"_Is it because you like some one?" he asked. Sakura blushed._

"_I don't know," she said. "But if I do, I'll probably ask him out and try my best to make him happy." Lee got up._

"_It seems that you already like some one," he said and walked away._

"_What was all that about?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to her._

"_We just talked," she said. "He asked me out and I answered him." Sasuke rose a brow. "I said no."_

"_Aa," he said. He smirked. "I didn't know that you can go that fast." Sakura smirked._

"_Don't underestimate a woman," she said. "Trust me, there are consequences."

* * *

_

"Sasuke."

"You like him that much, huh?" he asked. She looked away, her body not moving. He let out a sigh. "So why did you run away?" He noticed as a tear fell down her cheek.

"He could have just said no in a polite way," she said. "He planned for me to see his rejection. When I came up from computer, I saw. He threw out the thing that was precious to me. Then, like an asshole he really is, he called me what others do. Right there, just right there, I felt deceived. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"What did he throw out?" Gaara asked.

"My journal," she answered. "In there, I stored all my poetry and writing. It was the only thing that listened."

_Do you hear it?_

_Are you listening?_

_That crack,_

_Do you hear it._

_Those tears,_

_Do you see them?_

_Are you blind to see what is in front of you?_

_Do you even see me?

* * *

_

"So you found her, right?" Ten-ten asked. Hinata nodded. "Ino called and told me. Sasuke told her and he got it from Temari." Ten-ten rose a brow.

"Temari?" she asked. Hinata nodded.

"Seems like they really did help," Hinata said. "Though it was Gaara who really found her."

"Gaara!" Ten-ten yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Neji asked as he entered the room. "I can hear you clearly in my room in the other wing." Hinata giggled. "So, what is going on?"

"We found Sakura," Ten-ten answered. "Gaara brought her back."

"That seems strange," he said. Ten-ten nodded.

"Hence the yelling."

Hinata giggled once more.

"Did you tell Naruto?" Ten-ten asked. Hinata stopped giggling. Her eyes went wide a bit.

"Oh crap," she muttered.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto yelled in the pouring rain. He looked around. He stopped when he heard his phone ring. "Hello?" he asked.

"Uh, Naruto?" Hinata said. "You can stop searching. Sakura was found." Naruto blinked.

"When?" he asked. Hinata looked at her watch.

"Almost two hours ago," she answered and quickly hung up, not wanting to hear the same outrage she had last time.

"Whoops."

* * *

"What took you?" Temari asked when she opened the door. Sasuke sighed and took off his coat. "Rain, huh? I thought you searched in your car." He shook his head.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In Gaara's room," Temari answered. "Hold on." Temari looked up the stairs. "GAARA! GET YOU ASS HERE! NOW!"

Gaara stood up when he heard the call.

"I'll be back," he said. Sakura merely nodded. "Stay here and relax." He walked out of the room and down the stairs. "What?" he asked.

"Time to give Sasuke some time with her," Temari said. Gaara glared at him and shrugged.

"Treat her like shit again and see what happens," he said, his glare not lowering. Sasuke nodded and walked up the stairs.

"What does that mean?" Temari asked.

"Once you listened to a loner, you realize what they've been through," he merely answered, making Temari confused even more.

* * *

"Sakura?"

He slowly walked into the dark room. The black drapes, black bed, black everything! That was defiantly the right room. He looked at the bed and saw her. She had black hair alright. Her green eyes were dull, just like Itachi had said before.

"Sasuke?" she asked, slowly getting up, ignoring the pain. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "I thought I was only shit to you."

"_And you defend her why?" one asked. Sakura knew that voice right away. Chouji. The big fat guy who ate constantly. She never knew that he could talk that much._

"_I don't," she heard and she gasped. She knew that voice. "She's shit to me."_

"_Then why do you have her journal?" Chouji asked. She heard something drop._

"_Not anymore," he said. "Why do you think I would hangout with a girl like that? She is a good for nothing pink haired, huge forehead, bitch."_

"Sakura I-"

"What?" she said, jerking her head his way. "Are you gonna reject me like that again? What am I to you, a toy! Just leave me be! You don't love me...then,...then don't touch me."

"Sakura, let me explain."

"Then explain," she said, looking at him. "Tell me the truth." He sighed.

"Alright," he said. "Just listen."

And so he began.

* * *

The button is calling! Next update is really soon!

Black and Green,

Going home from Mom's job.

P.S. Anyone needs help with poetry or would like to use any of the ones I already posted just tell me and I will defiantly answer back.


	9. To end what had begun

Hi people! Sorry I didn't update for so long! I had problems with my computer and school was hectic since I had Russian regions. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

"Blah" Recap talking.

_"Blah" Flashback talking._

_'Blah' Flashback thinking._

_Blah Poetry._****

**_"Blah" Flashback Flashback talking._**

Let the Chapter begin!

* * *

Recap

"Sakura?"

He slowly walked into the dark room. The black drapes, black bed, black everything! That was defiantly the right room. He looked at the bed and saw her. She had black hair alright. Her green eyes were dull, just like Itachi had said before.

"Sasuke?" she asked, slowly getting up, ignoring the pain. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "I thought I was only shit to you."

_"And you defend her why?" one asked. Sakura knew that voice right away. Chouji. The big fat guy who ate constantly. She never knew that he could talk that much. _

_"I don't," she heard and she gasped. She knew that voice. "She's shit to me." _

_"Then why do you have her journal?" Chouji asked. She heard something drop. _

_"Not anymore," he said. "Why do you think I would hangout with a girl like that? She is a good for nothing pink haired, huge forehead, bitch." _

"Sakura I-"

"What?" she said, jerking her head his way. "Are you gonna reject me like that again? What am I to you, a toy! Just leave me be! You don't love me...then,...then don't touch me."

"Sakura, let me explain."

"Then explain," she said, looking at him. "Tell me the truth." He sighed.

"Alright," he said. "Just listen."

And so he began.

End Recap

* * *

_Wake up. _

_The sun is up, smiling down at you. _

_Wake up. _

_Your day is in bloom, _

_A never adventure rising up. _

_The boy sighed in his bed, his eyes not ready to open. 'Can't I get a little more sleep here?' he thought. His body changed his position, bringing the blanket over his face. _

_The morning summer day, _

_Such a beautiful day. _

_Wake up now, _

_The day has begun, _

_It is time for the day of fun. _

_"Sasuke!" he heard and let out another sigh. Didn't he just ask for more sleep? He closed his eyes even tighter. _

_"SASUKE!" the voice yelled. He sighed and pulled the blanket off. He swung his legs around, letting them touch the floor. _

_"What?" he asked, still sleepy. _

_"Get dressed and go downstairs." _

_He did as told, his eyes still sleepy. He got up from the bed and began to walk, not caring where he goes. _

_"And don't walk into the-" _

_Too late. His body fell down to the ground and he rubbed his head. _

_"Wall," the voice finished. _

_Sasuke sighed and got up, his eyes still sleepy. 'Why does this have to happen all the time?' he thought. He walked into his bathroom, yawning. He took his dark blue and tooth paste, ready to brush his teeth. He quickly brushed his teeth and got out of the room, still sleepy. He walked to his shelf and got out his clothes. A gray t-shirt and jeans. He slipped his pajamas off and put on the shirt and pants. He yawned again, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. _

_"Do you always have to walk into the wall in the morning?" _

_"Sorry, Itachi," Sasuke said with a yawn. "You know that I don't fully wake up in the morning." _

_"Though you should," Itachi said. "You get enough sleep as it is." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Come one, breakfast is ready." Sasuke nodded and followed his older brother. _

_"No marks today, Sasuke," his mother said with a smile. "That's good." Sasuke blushed. _

_"It's not my fault that I don't fully wake up." _

_"It's your fault for reading your books till the late hour," his father spoke. Sasuke chuckled nervously. His mother smiled again. _

_"Now then," she said. "Stop this talk and eat. I cooked something good especially for today. It is the first day of summer." Sasuke smiled. _

_"Can I go to the park today?" he asked. His mother nodded. _

_"Just be careful," she said. _

_"We wouldn't want you to come back like before," his father said. Sasuke chuckled again. 'I hate my fan girls.' he thought. _

_"Let's eat then!" _

_"Alright," Sasuke said and sat on his seat, already prepared to eat. He took his fork and began to eat his food quickly. _

_"What's the rush?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smiled and gulped down his food. _

_"I wanna go to the park already!" he exclaimed. Itachi smiled. "Will you come to, Itachi?" Itachi shook his head. Sasuke frowned. "Why not?" _

_"I have some school work to do," Itachi said. He slowly ate his breakfast, not even looking at his younger brother. "Besides, if I come, wouldn't there be more fan girls?" Sasuke felt a shiver down his spine. _

_"Right," he said. "I'll go by myself then." Itachi smirked. _

_"Your thinking ahead now," he said. Sasuke smiled. _

_"Thanks!"

* * *

_

_"Be safe now!" Sasuke's mother called out. Sasuke nodded. _

_"Of course I will!" he called back. His mother waved with a smile. _

_"They grow up so fast," she said. A figure was behind her, but she ignored the stare on her back. "One is already ending his teenager hood while the other is entering." _

_"So true. But you won't be able to see the end and beginning." _

_This caught her attention. She turned around, her eyes growing wide. All that was heard from the house was a scream. _

_"Wow," Sasuke murmured. "It is a beautiful summer day." _

_Sasuke looked at the green glass and the clear blue sky. He smiled. Nothing could mess this up. _

_"SASUKE-KUN!" he heard some people yell. Screw then peace! All he had to do no was run! He ran through the park, looking for a perfect place to hide. _

_Sasuke was taken by surprise as he was grabbed by the shirt and pushed behind a big cherry blossom tree. He closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath, never wanting to let it out. _

_"It's alright," he heard. "Those girls would never come here." He opened one eye and stared at the girl in front of him. _

_"Thank you," he said. The girl nodded. "Why won't they come here?" he asked. The girl frowned. _

_"Because I'm here," she answered. He stared at her. She wore baggy jeans and a large dark blue shirt. She had a blue hat on her hair but he could tell she had an unusual hair color. She was sad of his question. _

_"Why?" he asked. Her frown grew deeper. _

_"Because they hate me," she answered. "They make fun of me. I'm a freak." He looked at her in pity. _

_"I'm sorry for asking," he said. She looked at him and smiled. _

_"It's okay!" _

_He looked at her. 'Fake.' he thought. He picked his hand up to the cherry blossom and picked off a flower. He stared at it and gave it to the girl. _

_"Here," he said. "You don't have to lie with your smiles." She stared at him. He took her hand and put the flower in it. "Like a cherry blossom for example. No matter how it's shaped, it will shone with it's beauty. It won't fake the shine, ever." She continued to stare at him. _

_"I never had thought of it that way," she said. He smiled. _

_"Will you give fake smiles anymore?" he asked. She shook her head and truly smiled. _

_"No," she said. He nodded. _

_"By the way," he said. "My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled. _

_"I'm-" _

_"Forehead Bitch!" _

_The girl turned around. Her eyes grew wide and she backed away. The fan girls smirked. _

_"Coward," they said. She looked down, her tears threatening to fall. Sasuke glared at the fan girls. "We'll take care of this, Sasuke-kun. Forehead bitch over there won't bother you anymore." _

_"Then why don't you leave me alone!" he yelled. "Leave her alone! You're the annoying ones." _

_"What, Sasuke-kun?" one of the girls asked, tears filling in her eyes. _

_"You heard me!" he yelled. "Leave!" The girl's backed away and soon walked away. _

_"Why did you defend me?" the girl asked. He only shrugged. _

_"I just thought that what they did wasn't right," he answered. _

_"Thank you," she said. He shook his head. _

_"No problem," he said. "Listen, today is the first day of summer and I-" she directed her head to him and blushed, waving her hands in front of herself. _

_"Sorry to bother you!" she said. "I'll go right away. It was nice meeting you though, Sasuke." She turned and was already prepared to leave. She stopped when a hand grabbed her waist. _

_"Wait," he said. "I didn't get to finish. I wanted to ask if you wanna hang out or something." Time stood still for a moment. _

_"Oh," she said and then giggled. "I'm such an idiot. Alright then!" he smiled. _

_"So," Sasuke said. "What do you wanna do?" _

_"I have an idea," she said. She grabbed his hand. "Come on!" _

_"I thought you said that you didn't know!" _

_"Well now I do!" she said. He ran along side with her, matching her speed perfectly. "Practically no one knows about this place in the park. It's really pretty and has a great view too!" _

_"Alright," he said and continued to follow her. The ran through the branches. _

_"Careful here," the girl warned. "If you trip the landing won't be pretty." _

_"Okay," Sasuke said and looked down carefully. "Have you really been here before?" he asked. _

_"Yeah!" she answered. "It's my favorite spot." _

_When they reached the clearing all Sasuke could do was look around in amazement. Beautiful with the clear green glass and deep blue sky, the area had Cherry blossom trees all around, making the area rain with the small flowers. There were other flowers around the trees and small creatures ran around. _

_The girl smiled and ran around the flower field, letting her body soon fall to the flower ground. She giggled and stared at the frozen Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke?" she asked. "Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah," he said. _

_"Well then come on!" she yelled. "Jump in!" He laughed and ran towards her, jumping into the pile of flowers. _

_"This place is beautiful," he said. She nodded. _

_"The fan girls," she said. "They...they don't touch me here. It's my escape from them." _

_"Do they always do this to you?" he asked. The girl stood up and brushed her hand through the head of the nearby creature, a small white rabbit. _

_"Yeah," she said. _

_"Why?" he asked. She shrugged. _

_"It's just them," she said. She picked up the white rabbit. _

_"He seems fond of you," Sasuke said. She smiled. _

_"When I'm here, he's here too," she said. "If you want, you can pet him. He's really friendly." Sasuke nodded and picked his hand up. _

_"Does he have a name?" he asked, while stroking the head of the rabbit. The girl nodded. "What is it?" _

_"Angel," she answered. "He's as white as an Angel even if it's a boy." He smiled. _

_"That does match him though," he said. She smiled and picked the rabbit up, bringing it close to her face. She smiled at Angel, her eyes shining. "How long ago did you find out about this place?" Sasuke asked. _

_"A year ago," she answered. "I found Angel that day. I was running away from them, the fan girls. All I did was run forward and then I hid in the bushes. I his there and began to walk forward. I was scared, shaking so I tripped, hence the warning before. When I found this place I saw Angel and all of a sudden, all my worries went away. I saw him and so the next day I came back with food and fed him. I wasn't allowed any pets since my dad was allergic so I kept him here. Ever since then I've been coming here." _

_"Oh," he said. _

_"What about you?" _

_"Hmm?" _

_"Your family I mean," she said. "How are they like?" _

_"Well," Sasuke began. "I have a dad that you can't understand at times. A mom that can be very nice, except when she's trying to wake me up. And I have a brother, who is smart and brave." _

_"He's your idol, right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. _

_"What about you?" he asked. The girl sighed. _

_"I don't have a brother or sister. My mom is sweet and nice to many. My dad, he's..." _

_"What?" he asked. "He's what?" She frowned. _

_"Heh," she said, while brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "I don't even know how to describe him." _

_"Alright then," Sasuke said. "You know, every morning, even though I get a lot of sleep, I'm always sleepy, and I always walk into walls." She laughed and so did he. _

_"Every morning?" she asked and he nodded. "I would usually fall out of bed!" The two laughed again. The two stopped in giggles and looked ahead. _

_"Wow." _

_"Told you it had a great view." _

_Sasuke continued to stare at the view before him, amazed by each piece of it. He didn't even notice how the girl right next to him to a bunch of Sakura petals in her hands, a smirk playing on her face. _

_"SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled, causing him to jump. 'Fan girls? Where!' he thought. She laughed and threw the petals on his face. _

_"You fell for it!" she said, laughing. He looked at her and then smirked, an idea playing in his head. _

"_Really?" he asked. "I should teach you a lesson for that." The girl stopped laughing and looked at him, getting nervous._

"_What do you mean?" she asked. "What are you-" _

_He put his hands to her sides and began to move his fingers against the cloth, tickling her. He smirked and waited for her response. She froze and grabbed her stomach, trying to control the laughter. He began to tickle her even harder, still waiting for a response. _

"_SASUKE!" she yelled out, finally laughing. She closed her eyes and laughed. Sasuke moved away bit by bit, trying to avoid her kicking legs. He smirked._

"_I told you that you would pay," he said. Tears rolled down her eyes. _

"_S-stop!" she chocked out of her laughs. "It hurts! It hurts to laugh!" He smirked._

"_That's the point," he said. "Do you give up?"_

"_I give! I give!" she yelled. He smiled and stopped, letting her catch her breath. "Now my stomach hurts."_

"_Revenge is so sweet," Sasuke muttered. _

"_Hmpf."_

"_You can pout all you want," he said. She smirked._

"_That won't stop your raging fan girls," she said._

"_I'm not falling for that anymore," he muttered. _

"_To bad it's the truth," she said. He froze for a moment, waiting to hear screaming girls. "I was kidding. You know well that this place is unknown. Besides, because of the bushes, the girls won't dare in such a path." He nodded. _

"_Point made," he said. Her eyes softened and she turned to the sunset. "It was a fast summer day."_

"_Spring summer day,_

_How are you so beautiful all the way?_

_The sun smiles on you,_

_The flowers shine,_

_You're the season that makes things fine."_

"_How beautiful summer day?_

_Like the flowers bloom in may,_

_The sun smiling till the end. _

"_What a beautiful summer day,_

_Such a beautiful day to play."_

"_Wow," Sasuke muttered. "Your good at this."_

"_Poetry?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_It's a small talent that I have. Sometimes, the idea just come to my mind, but sometimes I have a hard time thinking of them. It takes a while, but then I get the right idea I need." She smiled. "Do you have any talents?"_

"_I'm not really sure," he answered. _

"_I'm sure your really good a something," she said. "You'll find that talent. I guarantee it." He smiled._

"_Thanks." _

"_No problem."_

_The girl quickly looked at her watch and gasped. He looked at her, worried a bit._

"_What's wrong?" Sasuke asked._

"_I should be getting home this time!" she gasped. "My dad is gonna have a fit!"_

"_Should I walk you home?" he asked. She shook her head. _

"_It's alright," she said. "My dad's kind of overprotective when it comes to boys." He smirked._

"_I thought you said that you couldn't describe him."_

"_It's hard to explain," she said. "I better get going. It was nice meeting you!" She quickly turned and ran to the bushes, already getting through them._

"_Wait!" Sasuke yelled. "You still didn't tell me your name!" The girl turned her head to him._

"_Meet me here tomorrow around one o'clock!" she yelled back. "I'll tell you then! Goodbye!"_

"_Bye!" Sasuke yelled back. "Maybe I should return home myself. By the looks of it, it'll be dark soon." Sasuke stood up, brushing the petals off his clothes. He stopped as he saw a Sakura flower fall. He picked it up and smiled. 'I think I'll put this in a book.' he thought. He had read in facts, true facts that had said about putting a leaf or small flower in a book. The plant won't die fast but it will remain beautiful. _

_Sasuke put the flower in his pocket carefully. He walked through the bushes and watched each step. He d left and right before getting out of the bushes._

"_No fan girls!" he said happily. _

_Sasuke quickly walked out and went his way ho, a grin in his face.

* * *

_

_It was all unexpected. He hadn't thought that this would happen to his family. Weren't they their this morning, happily talking and laughing. He stared at them, his eyes wide. He dropped the Sakura flower to the ground. _

"_Mother! Father!" he yelled and ran to their bodies. "Who did this to you?"_

_His onyx eyes were filled with tears and he stared at the dead bodies. He hugged his mother, not caring about the blood stains. _

"_Who did this to you?" he asked again. "Who killed the whole family?"_

"_I did," he heard and froze. _

"_Why?" he asked. "Why you of all people! Itachi, why!" Itachi stared at his brother. 'He was my idol.' Sasuke thought. 'He's my brother. He killed them all.'_

"_Foolish brother. It was so obvious," Itachi said. Sasuke stood up. _

"_They were our parents!" Sasuke yelled. "Without them you wouldn't even exist!"_

"_Shut up," Itachi said. "You little coward."_

"_Your wrong!" Sasuke yelled. "You're the coward! You killed the only family you had."_

"_And what of you?" Itachi asked. "You are part of my family are you not?"_

"_Never!" Sasuke yelled, tears streaming down his face. "I will never be a brother of a murderer!" _

"_You are, Sasuke," Itachi said. "Your mother's and father's blood run through your veins. Their blood runs through mine as well."_

"_That's not true!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi smirked._

"_Look at yourself," Itachi said. "Your saying that their not your parents. Foolish brother. Their gone and won't come back."_

"_It's not true," Sasuke said, crying. _

"_I'll call the police and say it was a robber," Itachi said. "Don't tell them the truth. If you do, then you'll regret it." _

"_I'll tell them the truth!" Sasuke yelled. "I won't let you get away with this!" Itachi glared at his brother. In a short moment, Sasuke found himself against the wall, a hand gripping his neck._

"_Count yourself lucky for being alive," Itachi growled. "If you were here, I would not show you any mercy." Sasuke glared at his older brother. _

"_You planned this all along," Sasuke said. "That's why you didn't go with me to the park. So that way you could kill them. You couldn't kill me since people would know that I wasn't at the house. They would know when you'd be back from your 'studies.' You planned this all along. But, for how long? How long did you want to do this?"_

"_For quite a while," Itachi said. _

"_You seemed to figure it all out," Itachi muttered. "Smart boy. Don't think that I left you out of my plan. You'll live. But when the time comes, when I've finally had it with you, I will kill you."_

_Itachi let go of Sasuke's throat. He walked to the nearest voice and dialed the right number. _

"_911. How may I help you?"_

"_Hello? I need the ambulance here immediately," Itachi said, his voice all in panic."_

"_What seems to be the problem, sir?" the officer asked through the other line."_

"_There is a murder," Itachi answered. "Of the whole Uchiha clan. The only survivors are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_We'll send the police and ambulance right away." _

_Itachi put down the phone and stared at his brother. The young Uchiha boy was on the floor, his legs spread apart and his eyes looking straight. Itachi walked to the boy and bent down to his level._

"_You loved them so much," Itachi said. Oh well. Too bad."_

"_Kill me," Sasuke said. "Kill me."_

"_Now why would I do that?" Itachi asked. He looked on the floor and noticed the small Sakura blossom. He picked it up and twirled it in his hand. _

"_Young love already, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turned his head to Itachi and grabbed the flower. Itachi chuckled._

"_I don't think so," he said. "Tell me, who is your small blossom?"_

"_..."_

"_Well?" Itachi asked. "Tell me now, little brother."_

"_No."_

"_Now, now," Itachi said. "Let's not make me beat it out of you. Tell me, now."_

"_No," Sasuke said. _

"_Tell me," Itachi said and gripped his hand on Sasuke's neck. "Well then, will you tell me now."_

"_Never."_

"_Tell me, dammit!" Itachi yelled, tightening his grip. _

"_No!" Sasuke yelled. "I will never tell you her name! You won't ever hurt her!" Itachi growled._

"_Fine then," he said and let go of Sasuke's neck. "But remember. Each person that is close to you will disappear. When I find out who she is, expect the worse." Itachi quickly stood up._

"_If I were you, I would break your little friendship right away," he said. "That's words of great advice."_

_I didn't know you name,_

_I just knew your smile,_

_Your shine._

_Was this love?_

"_Why are you taking everything important away from me?" Sasuke asked. "What did I do? What did they do?"_

"_Didn't you realize it already?" Itachi asked. "I thought you were smart."_

"_Shut up," Sasuke said. "Just tell me why." _

_Itachi chuckled._

"_So impatient." _

_I had to end it all, _

_Just to protect you._

_I never got to tell you that,_

_I never did say I was sorry._

"_Too bad I can't say anything now," Itachi said, looking outside. Sirens were heard and soon the rain began to pour down. "Maybe you'll figure it out yourself."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Good," Itachi said. "Grow on hate. Grow strength. Forget about love, friendship and everything that's shows light." _

"_Shut up."_

"_I expect you to end that friendship tomorrow. I think it'll be for the best."_

"_I won't."_

"_You have no choice," Itachi said. "Yo wouldn't want anything happening to her, will you?"_

_The sirens suddenly grew louder, blaring through Sasuke's ears._

_He stayed in place, looking at the precious flower. The girl's smile fazed right through. _

_**"I'm sorry for asking," he said. She looked at him and smiled. **_

_**"It's okay!" **_

_**He looked at her. 'Fake.' he thought. He picked his hand up to the cherry blossom and picked off a flower. He stared at it and gave it to the girl. **_

_**"Here," he said. "You don't have to lie with your smiles." She stared at him. He took her hand and put the flower in it. "Like a cherry blossom for example. No matter how it's shaped, it will shone with it's beauty. It won't fake the shine, ever." She continued to stare at him. **_

_**"I never had thought of it that way," she said. He smiled. **_

_**"Will you give fake smiles anymore?" he asked. She shook her head and truly smiled. **_

_**"No," she said. He nodded. **_

_**"By the way," he said. "My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled. **_

_**"I'm-" **_

_I didn't know your name,_

_I was still your friend anyways._

_I saw those fake smiles,_

_And know,_

_I have a feeling I will create them._

"_Open the door!" a voice yelled. "This is the police!" Itachi smirked but it quickly disappeared. He looked at Sasuke._

"_Such a perfect actor."_

"_Open the door!"_

_I'm coming!" Itachi yelled. "Please help!"_

_Itachi ran to the door and quickly opened it, his face filled with panic. _

"_Hurry please!" he said and quickly led the police to the bodies of his mother and father. "I came home and I found this. My brother came later on and he too, discovered the death of our parents!"_

"_How long ago did you find them dead?" one police officer asked. _

"_Not so long ago," Itachi lied. "You see, I was waiting for my brother, Sasuke, to come around the Uchiha area so we both could come together."_

_Sasuke watched as a police officer went close to a body, ready to examine. He quickly brought his body up and ran to his mother's b_ody.

"_Don't touch her!" Sasuke yelled, tears stinging his eyes again. _

"_Get the boy away from the bodies!" an officer commanded. _

"_No!" Sasuke yelled as man tried to pull him away. "I won't let you touch them! Stay away!"_

"_Leave this to us, kid," an officer said. "We will find out who did this. Now, stay away." Sasuke shook his head. 'I can't leave them!' he thought. _

_I couldn't say the truth,_

_I just hurt you right there._

_I saw that fake smile,_

_The tears in your eyes._

"_NO!" Sasuke yelled. "Stop it! Let me go! I won't leave them! Their my parents! Let me go!"_

"_Should we send him to a place to stay for now?" a officer asked. Another one nodded. "Get him in the car then."_

"_Stop!" Sasuke yelled. "No, don't!"

* * *

_

"_Poor boy," a woman whispered. "His whole family was just murdered."_

"_Have you heard of the other child?" another woman asked. The first woman shook her head. _

_Sasuke stared at them, his eyes emotionless. He silently heard everything. _

"_It was a girl," the woman explained. "She is about his age. Her father seemed to have beaten her mother to death! He's sent to a jail but the girl is petrified! She had witnessed everything!"_

"_How horrible!"_

"_They already have a new family for her. But I heard that the foster father is already leaving!"_

"_Poor girl."_

"_Yes," the woman said. "She was a very nice girl though, never minding others business. Smart and very talented too."_

"_Do you know her last name?"_

"_I think so. It was Haruno, I believe." _

"_How tragic." _

_Sasuke looked to his side. He thought he saw her for a moment. The girl. She was there, as he thought. Her eyes drowned with tears and her face covered with small splats of blood. But in that moment, she was gone. He thought it was a dream. _

_**"What about you?" **_

_**"Hmm?" **_

_**"Your family I mean," she said. "How are they like?" **_

_**"Well," Sasuke began. "I have a dad that you can't understand at times. A mom that can be very nice, except when she's trying to wake me up. And I have a brother, who is smart and brave." **_

_**"He's your idol, right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. **_

_**"What about you?" he asked. The girl sighed. **_

_**"I don't have a brother or sister. My mom is sweet and nice to many. My dad, he's..." **_

_**"What?" he asked. "He's what?" She frowned. **_

_**"Heh," she said, while brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "I don't even know how to describe him." **_

'_Could it be?' _

_I didn't say sorry,_

_I made you cry._

_I know you won't forgive me but,_

_I'm sorry._

_He never did get to see that girl anymore._

'_That flower I found...It's still here...When I'll see you...I want to give it to you...to say sorry.'_

_

* * *

_

THE BUTTON IS CALLING. THE PICKS OF SAKURA IN 3 WAYS ARE UP IF PEOPLE WANT TO SEE. Other then that, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Black and Green,

Passes out.


	10. I want to be left alone, her last resort

Hi people! I thank you all for the patience and reviews! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update soon, but I had a small case of writer's block. It took me a while to finish this chapter since I kept on restarting it. I hope you all enjoy it and if possible, please review.

"Blah" Someone is talking.

'Blah' Someone is thinking.

_Blah _Lyrics.

Blah Poem number one.

**Blah **Poem numer two.

Now let the story begin!

_

* * *

Sasuke looked to his side. He thought he saw her for a moment. The girl. She was there, as he thought. Her eyes drowned with tears and her face covered with small splats of blood. But in that moment, she was gone. He thought it was a dream._

_**"What about you?" **_

_**"Hmm?" **_

_**"Your family I mean," she said. "How are they like?" **_

**_"Well," Sasuke began. "I have a dad that you can't understand at times. A mom that can be very nice, except when she's trying to wake me up. And I have a brother, who is smart and brave." _**

**_"He's your idol, right?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. _**

_**"What about you?" he asked. The girl sighed. **_

**_"I don't have a brother or sister. My mom is sweet and nice to many. My dad, he's..." _**

**_"What?" he asked. "He's what?" She frowned. _**

**_"Heh," she said, while brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "I don't even know how to describe him." _**

'_Could it be?' _

_I didn't say sorry, _

_I made you cry. _

_I know you won't forgive me but, _

_I'm sorry. _

_He never did get to see that girl anymore._

'_That flower I found...It's still here...When I'll see you...I want to give it to you...to say sorry.'_

_

* * *

_

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked. He didn't know how she felt. Was she angry? Sad? "Well?" she asked. "Tell me, Sasuke!"

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

"Sakura, I-" he stopped there. He didn't know how to answer. She stared at him, waiting for the answer.

"Well?" she asks. He stays quiet. "Answer me!" she yelled aloud.

"I don't know," he finally answers. She glares at him, hurt in her eyes.

"Then leave me be," she mutters. "If you wanted to get rid of me so badly, you should have said something. I would have left you there."

It was his turn to talk back.

"Sakura-"

"I'll go now," she said, rising out of the bed. "

"Wait."

She turned her head to him, glaring.

"SCREW YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" she yells, causing him to wince. Her body moves towards the door, not even looking back anymore. "When you remove that pole out of your ass, tell me."

The door slams behind her. 'Good thing I have my clothes on.' she thought.

* * *

"So what are they doing in your room?" Temari asked, a smirk on her face. Gaara growled.

"Don't even think of it that way," he muttered.

"Oh come on!" she said, swishing her hand. "Think of the possibilities."

"Your perverted, you know that?"

"I just think like a guy would," she said. "The effect of living with guys."

"And your not one?" Kankuro asks, grinning. Temari growled, hitting him right on the head.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GUY TO YOU?" she yelled, completely pissed off.

"I thought that," Gaara said, this time a smirk on _his _face. She growls.

"Gaara!"

"I see your having fun," Sakura says while walking down the stairs. They stare at her. "What?" she asks.

Temari grins.

"How many times?"

Gaara growls.

Kankuro looks for a decent place to hide.

"If your talking about sex, none," she answers. Temari pouts.

"That's a kill joy."

"Pervert."

Sakura sighed.

"I'll be going now," she said. That got their attention.

"Hell no your not," Temari said. "Do you know how long it took us to find you? I'm not doing that again."

"Haruno," Gaara said with a warning tone, his eyes narrowing. She sighed again.

"I'm not running away," she said. "I'll even return to school." Her body made it's way towards the door. "I promise."

"Fine then," Temari said. She looked around. "Where's the Uchiha?"

"Look inside the room," Sakura answered. "That asshole must be there." Temari sighed. Can't that guy ever remove that pole out of his ass?

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?" Ino yelled through the fun. "What the fuck have you done to her now? Answer me, NOW!"

Sasuke moved the phone away from his ear. Damn she was loud. He tried to put his ear on the phone but failed. She wasn't done yelling just yet.

"Calm down, women," Shikamaru said through the line. "Do you think he'll answer you this way?"

"I'm worried about her dammit!" Ino yelled. "She's my best friend. And just when we found her, she get's away from our grip! I can't let her go!"

_This is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

"She said she'll be back," Sasuke commented.

"How do you know that's not a lie?" Ino asked.

"Because she promised."

"Who? You?"

"No," he said. "She promised Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. I don't think she'll lie. If anything, we'll see her tomorrow at school."

"You better be right, Uchiha," Ino warned. Sasuke sighed. How many people wanted to kill him already?

"Trust me on this," Sasuke said. "I'll be going now."

"Alright," Ino said. "I hope your right about this."

"Can you trust me?"

"Nope," Ino answered. "Goodbye."

"Hn."

"Your freaking asshole!"

That was it. Sasuke turned off his phone, took out the batteries. Period. No one was calling him an asshole through the phone now!

"Can everyone please stop calling me an asshole!" he yelled. Unfortunately, a child was walking and heard him. The kid smiled and pointed at Sasuke.

"Asshole!" the kid said, a smile on his face.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

* * *

"Itachi?"

No answer.

"Itachi? Are you there?"

A muffle.

"Itachi?"

Sakura closed the door behind herself and walked forward, only to be pushed to the door. A breath touched her face, making her gasp.

"Itachi?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Where were you?" he asked. She could hear the anger in his voice. She moved her head to the side, trying to stop the breath.

"Well?" he asked.

"I was out," she lied. "Like I would always do. Go for a walk. I'm sorry if I worried you."

He looked into her eyes. She hoped, oh did she hope, that her eyes did not show her lie. Her body froze and she stayed still. 'Please don't find out.' she thought. 'Please.'

"Don't be gone that long anymore," he said, moving his face away. Sakura fought back a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," she said. "I really didn't mean to worry you."

"It's alright. I came by for an answer."

"What answer?"

"Will you be going to your school tomorrow?"

She pauses.

Yes or no?

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. "Should I?"

"It'll be alright if you do," Itachi said. "Just be out after your classes immediately. I'll be picking you up then."

Shit. He wasn't gonna let her go just yet.

"Do you know when the classes end?" she asked. He nodded.

"Sasuke is in your class," Itachi commented. "I already know his schedule."

"Alright."

"Then it's settled."

"Yeah."

"And Sakura?" he asked, while he opened the door. She quickly moved away, letting him go through.

"Yes?"

"Don't you dare talk to Sasuke."

"Yes," Sakura said, not looking at Itachi.

"Good," Itachi said, slowly closing the door. 'Well, that was easy.'

* * *

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong? Would it be right?_

Sakura shuddered as she fell onto the couch. 'Shit.' she thought. 'He sounded scary.' Her body froze.

"Did he find out?" she asked aloud. 'Oh please, no.' Her body turned to the nearby journal. It was new, so unlike her old one. All she could do was write in the new one. Sasuke- the asshole, or the man with a huge pole up his ass- had her old one.

She took out a pen and opened the journal to a fresh page.

Well then, what to write now?

* * *

Is this prison?

I feel like if I'm trapped,

Like a bird in it's cage.

Who can help me escape?

It's a prison,

No freedom,

I feel lonely,

Sad,

As if tears are already falling through.

Who will help me?

Will anyone help?

I call for help,

Scream for it.

No answer.

I'm all alone,

Like a bird in it's cage.

How strange,

I compare myself to a bird,

A beautiful free spirited creature.

Will anyone help me?

Please,

I scream for help.

I finally realize my tears,

Cascading down my cheeks.

It's like a prison.

Like a cage for a bird.

* * *

"Too depressing," Sakura mumbled to herself. Right now, all she begged for was her old journal. This one felt _different. _Her journal was one of the things she held dear.

Sakura let out a sigh and got up, getting ready for bed already. 'How ami gonna get to school tomorrow?' she thought. Her body let out a sigh.

"Alright," she said to herself. "SCREW THIS!"

She jumped on the bed, pulling the blankets over herself.

"Right now all I need is rest."

Her vision grew blurry, breathing growing slow. 'Sleep.' she thought. 'Sleep.' And so she did.

_If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might  
Mudilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide

* * *

_

One knock.

"Sakura?"

Two knocks.

"Sakura."

Three knocks.

"Sakura!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" she yelled. She rolled over, her body falling off the bed.

"Open the door."

"Hold on, Itachi," she growled, rubbing her side. 'Damn. What time is it?' she thought. Her body made it's way to the door and she quickly opened it.

"About time."

"What do you want?"

"School."

"Huh?"

"School."

"Now?"

"If you do notice the time, school starts in thirty minutes."

That got her attention.

"OH SHIT!" she yelled and ran to bed room, putting on her spare clothes. She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then her hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked. Itachi shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it."

"I'll get you for that," she growled. He smirked.

"I'd like to see that. Now, hurry up."

"I'm done," she said while putting on her shoes. Her outfit consisted of a black and green (yes, I know. I use that too much) shirt and baggy brown jeans and normal sneakers.

"That's an okay outfit," Itachi commented. She stared.

"Are you gay or something?"

"Do I look gay to you?"

"Is this a difficult question?"

"Just move your ass out of here!"

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
_

"Grumpy ass," Sakura mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Good!"

"Get in the car," Itachi said. "And whatever you don't sl-"

SLAM.

Too late.

"Slam the door."

She smirked.

"Oops," she said. He growled. "What is it with men and their cars anyway?"

"Do you have to ask?" he asked.

"Maybe," she shot back. "Can we go now? I'm gonna be late. I've never been late before."

Itachi looked at her.

"What?"

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"Their still dull," he answered. 'Oh.' she thought, looking down sadly. 'Why does he have to remind me of that?' Sakura shook off her thoughts and turned to Itachi.

"Can we go now?" she asked. He nodded and started the car, already getting in gear. "Thank you."

"Now then," Itachi began. "Be out exactly after lessons. And don't talk to Sasuke."

"Yes, Itachi."

'Why the hell would I anyway?' she thought. 'That asshole caused enough pain for me. Now look where I'm stuck!'

She shook her head.

'No.' she thought. 'It's not his fault. I did this to myself. Stupid ass hormones!'

"Sakura."

"What?"

"We're here."

"Oh," she said. "Well then, thanks for the ride."

"Don't forget," he said as she got out of the car. "Talk to my little brother and you will regret it."

"Yes," she said. "I understand."

"Good. Now go."

* * *

**Will I speak to you?**

**A person that I hold dear.**

**Will I hear you beautiful voice?**

**So close to mine.**

**I can't hear you anymore,**

**I'm not deaf.**

**Your right there,**

**Right in front of me.**

"Sakura!"

Her body stopped, freezing in place.

'no..No..NO!'

"Sakura!"

'Go away! Leave me be!'

"Sakura, your back! I missed you so much."

She's pulled into a tight hug.

**It's all dark now,**

**I've lost my sight of you.**

**I can't hear you,**

**See you.**

"I thought that you wouldn't return!"

"Let go."

It's only a whisper. Her breath was short, heart pounding like hell.

"Sakura?"

She's worried. 'It's been a while, friend.' Sakura thought.

"Well, look who's back."

Sai.

**I'm trapped inside.**

**You can't even help me.**

**I'm alone,**

**All alone.**

**Breath short, eyes filled with tears,**

**I'm trapped.**

"I thought you'd be too scared to come back."

He smirked.

She didn't answer.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled out loud. "What's wrong?"

_I never realized I was spread too thinTill it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?_

"Bitch."

"Sakura!"

That was it. It was too much. Her body moved on it's own accord, moving straight for Sai. His smirk grew bigger by each moment. Sakura's glare, so cold, so murderous. He stopped.

"Shut up you son of a bitch," she cursed. "I've had enough of your bitching. Go back to _your _daddy and stay away from me."

"You mean your father? The one that left when you came in?"

"Shut up."

"I believe your _real_ father killed your mother in front of you, and all you could do was watch. And _my _father thought 'What a freak!' and left your _fake _mom because of you."

"Shut the fuck up you jackass."

"Sticks and stones," he said with a smirk. "Don't you know the old saying? Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can't hurt me."

"Then I should break your bones then."

**BAM!**

Sai is sent to the wall, grasping his cheek, blood already pouring out. Sakura's stare never ends. He looked at her, frightened.

"You touch me one more time and I will make you regret it."

So cold, so murderous.

"Sakura, stop!"

It's a command. A command from her best friend.

"Just leave me alone."

"What?"

"I said leave me alone!"

'It hurts...I hate it here...'

"Sakura, what wrong with you?"

It's whisper, small, but she could hear it.

"Why are you acting this way? What happened to the old Sakura? The one that would smile and laugh." Sakura shut her eyes in pain and clenched her teeth. "Sakura, please answer me."

But she doesn't. She doesn't know how to answer.

"Ino," she whispered. "I can't talk to you about this."

"Why?" Ino asked, her voice growing a bit louder. "You're my best friend! I'm worried about you!"

"I'm fine," Sakura said. "Just give me some time. Just...just stay away."

The bell began to ring.

'Thank god.'

Saved by the bell.

* * *

_It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils_

"What can you tell me about the poem called "The lady of Shalott" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson?" Anko asked the class.

It's quiet for a moment. The people look ahead, right at the drawing and the poem.

'Well then.' Anko thought. 'Better pick the prey then.'

"Sakura?"

"Comparing it to the painting that is next to the poem, Lady Shalott is looking out the window at Sir Lancelot," she answered.

"But I asked about the poem. What can you tell me about it?"

"In the poem, Lady Shalott, she leaves the castle and floats downstream in her boat." (This whole idea can be found in a book called A Great and Terrible Beauty by Libba Bray)

"What else?"

"She dies."

"Can you explain why?"

"Because she is cursed."

Tayuya picks up her hand.

"Yes?" Anko asked.

"No, she dies for love. She can't live without him."

"She's doomed by a curse, isn't she? It's not love. It's beyond her control. If she leaves the tower, she will die."

"And yet she doesn't when she leaves. Instead, she dies on the river. Interesting, isn't it? Do you have any other thoughts, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"I also think that the lady dies not only because she leaves the tower for the outside world, pulled by the current after a dream."

"So she should have paddled?"

Anko smiles and then chuckles.

"Well, yes."

"But it still might not matter if she does paddle. She will still be cursed. No matter what she does, she will die."

"Your right but still wrong," Anko commented. "She'll die in the tower, too. Not soon, but she will eventually. We all will."

"Then she has no choice. She can't win."

"Well, yes. None of us can avoid death."

"So what's the point of her even leaving?" Tayuya asked. Anko smirked.

"That has been already answered."

"But I don't understand. What's the point of this poem? Is it to show that you can die from love? From freedom?"

"Not from love," Sakura said. "This is not a tragedy romance."

"I think it's terribly romantic."

"Or romantically terrible," Anko corrected."

"But it is romantic isn't it?"

"As I said before, romantically terrible," Anko answered. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can you recite the poem?"

"Yes ma'am."

"There she weaves by night and day  
A magic web with colours gay.  
She has heard a whisper say,  
A curse is on her if she stay  
To look down to Camelot.  
She knows not what the curse may be,  
And so she weaveth steadily,  
And little other care hath she,  
The Lady of Shalott."

"And moving thro' a mirror clear  
That hangs before her all the year,  
Shadows of the world appear.  
There she sees the highway near  
Winding down to Camelot."

"But in her web she still delights  
To weave the mirror's magic sights,  
For often thro' the silent nights  
A funeral, with plumes and lights  
And music, went to Camelot:  
Or when the moon was overhead,  
Came two young lovers lately wed;  
"I am half sick of shadows," saidThe Lady of Shalott."

"And down the river's dim expanse  
Like some bold seer in a trance,  
Seeing all his own mischance -  
With a glassy countenance  
Did she look to Camelot.  
And at the closing of the day  
She loosed the chain, and down she lay;  
The broad stream bore her far away,  
The Lady of Shalott."

"Good."

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

"I want everyone to memorize this poem. Tomorrow, I will be asking everyone and I will be grading. This will lower your English average if you fail. Sakura, since you have already said it, there is no need for you to repeat. As I said just before, this will count for your English term."

"How much?" Kiba asked. Anko smirked.

"It's worth 15 of your grade."

People groan, Akamaru barked.

"I hope you all learn it."

The bell finally rang, everyone groaned. Was Social Studies next?

* * *

"Open your textbook to page six hundred and seven. We won't be reading in rows but instead at random. Hinata, I want you to start. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari, you read next, in that order. Now, begin."

"I–in the 1930's," Hinata began. Her voice started low at first, but quickly grew louder. Her stuttering was gone.

Paragraph after paragraph, she read until the next topic in the section. When Naruto finished, Neji began to read and after Shikamaru began. Last was Temari.

"Alright then," Jiraya said. "Now, I want Ino, Kiba, Zaku, Kin and Tayuya to read next. Remember, in this order. When your done reading the section. Answer questions one through four after the text. We will review the answers after fifteen minutes. Now, begin."

Sakura sighed quietly. she was prepared. After all her time at home before, she had actually answered those questions. The answers were already there, written in her notebook.

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

"So freaking boring.' she thought. Sakura released another sigh. Her prayers were heard, as a note landed on her desk. 'What now?' She opened the paper and quickly read it.

Meet upstairs after computer class. I need to talk to you.

- Anonymous.

'Okay.' she thought. She quickly crumpled the note. 'This seems...fun.'

"Haruno Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Have you finished the questions?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. I hope you know that you will be answering each one, and they better be correct."

"Yes, teacher."

"Good."

* * *

"Now then," Sakura said to herself. "Who is this little stalker of mine?"

She sighed and ran up the stairs. 'After computer class.' she thought. 'I only have one person in mind.'

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying_

She finally made her way to the classroom.

'Please no...Please, don't be right.'

"Sakura."

'No.'

"I need to talk to you."

'Why? Why torture me?'

_I ... can't ... go ... on ... living ... this ... way _

Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

"Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Sakura, I need to talk to you."

"Leave me alone, Sasuke. You've tortured me enough."

"Sakura, just listen!"

"No! I've listened to you enough!"

He quickly walked to her, and grabbed her shoulders, gently shaking her.

"Please. Just listen one more time."

His voice, it was begging her, making her want to hear it again.

_Would it be wrong? Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might  
Mudilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide _

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

"What do you want?"

She's crying now, tears leaking out, new ones forming.

"Stop crying," He commanded. She shook her head.

"Just say it."

"Sakura, stop running away. Return home."

"Is that all?"

She's mad, he can tell. Her voice is rising.

"Wait. Sakura, I-I'm-"

'I shouldn't be talking to him in the first place.' she thought.

"_Don't forget," he said as she got out of the car. "Talk to my little brother and you will regret it." _

"_Yes," she said. "I understand."_

"I'm sorry. Please, come back."

'He just wants everything to return to normal.' she thought. 'Afterwards, everything will be back as if this never happened. I'll be alone again, with no one to talk to, to just cry silently again without anyone to comfort me.'

'no.'

"Sakura?"

'No.'

"Are you listening?"

'NO!'

"Sakura!"

"Why do you always want to hurt me this way?" she asked. Sakura pulled her way out of his grasp. She ran to her desk and took her things.

"Your not running away."

"Just leave me alone!"

_Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

He tried pulling her back, stopping her from leaving. Sakura pushed him away. She quickly ran, tears making her vision blurry.

"Sakura!"

'Just go away.'

"Sakura, stop!"

"Stop running away!" he yelled.

_I ... CAN'T ... GO ... ON ... LIVING ... THIS ... WAY_

She continued to run, nearly tripping down the stairs. People moved away, allowing her to go through.

He was getting close now, she could hear him.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

It was Tsunade. He was caught.

"I don't think this is appropriate. This goes against the rules. Should I report this to your teacher? I'm sure Iruka would have a good punishment."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Good. Now return to your classroom."

* * *

Sakura ran right out. 'I can't even return home.' she thought. She quickly wiped the tears. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him.

"It's alright now."

He had stayed there, waited for her. She didn't know why but she hugged him and let her tears flow down her cheeks.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she sobbed. "I can't live this way."

"Relax," he said, embracing her. "I'm here."

Inside the school, Sasuke watched. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. He could see his brother staring at him, a smirk on his lips. He was playing with her, playing with Sakura.

'Sakura...I'll bring you back.'

"Come on," Itachi said. "I'll bring you home. Just rest up, okay?"

"Alright," she said, and got in the car. Itachi turned it on and soon enough, the car was out of sight.

_Can't go on ... living this way  
Nothing's alright! _

_

* * *

_

So what do you think? Please review! I'll try to update as soon as possible. The song by the way is called "Last Resort" by Papa Roach (A friend and fan of mine has it as the song for their profile.) Well then, goodbye for now!

Black and Green,

Passes out.


	11. If only you knew, the truth

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I could not get my hands on the right computer with all my work! Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter. I made some changes and so now, let the story begin.

"Blah" Someone is talking.

'Blah' Someone is thinking.

_"Blah" Flashback talking._

_'Blah' Flashback thoughts._

**Blah** Poem Number 1 (Really short.)

**Blah **Poem Number 2

Blah First time is just flashback, flashback but second is Poem Number 3.

* * *

Recap

Sakura ran right out. 'I can't even return home.' she thought. She quickly wiped the tears. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him.

"It's alright now."

He had stayed there, waited for her. She didn't know why but she hugged him and let her tears flow down her cheeks.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she sobbed. "I can't live this way."

"Relax," he said, embracing her. "I'm here."

Inside the school, Sasuke watched. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. He could see his brother staring at him, a smirk on his lips. He was playing with her, playing with Sakura.

'Sakura...I'll bring you back.'

"Come on," Itachi said. "I'll bring you home. Just rest up, okay?"

"Alright," she said, and got in the car. Itachi turned it on and soon enough, the car was out of sight.

End Recap

* * *

_**Why do you always leave my sight? **_

_**I want to see you, **_

_**See that smile on your face. **_

**_And smile back._**

"Now where did Miss Haruno go?" Iruka asked as he entered the classroom. Temari sighed and Kankuro was ready to his head against the desk.

"She wasn't feeling well!" Ino lied. "So she left!"

"Alright," Iruka said, believing her lie. "Then get ready for homework. Your Math teacher isn't here today. And Ino."

"Yes, sensei?"

"Sit on Sakura's seat."

"Yes, sensei."

Ino quickly took her things and moved a desk ahead. She glared at Sasuke as she sat down.

"Good," Iruka said. "Now, get ready for homework."

"Alright. Spit it, Uchiha," Ino growled. "What the hell did you do now? We just got her back!"

"I just wanted to talk to her," he answered. Ino fought the urge to punch him.

"And what happened?" she asked.

'basterd. Basterd. BASTERD!'

"She ran away," he answered.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Yes, Ino?"

"I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse?" she asked.

"Alright," Iruka said. "Sasuke, take her with you." Sasuke nodded and stood up, letting Ino walk behind him. As the two left the room, Ino looked around.

"Let's go," she said.

"Where exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"Find Sakura, dammit!" she answered, pure anger in her voice. "You got her in this situation, you get her out!" She grabbed his wrist and began to drag him downstairs. "You'll fix this."

"How?"

"You find that out!" she yelled. "You've hurt her enough. Now, let's find her."

"And if I don't agree with you?" Ino stopped walking and slowly turned her head.

"Do you want to know?" she asked, as she cracked her knuckles and glared at the Uchiha boy. Woah, boy...he messed up there. "Now, let's go."

Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke could have a small fear of Yamanaka Ino?

* * *

"Drive."

"No."

"DRIVE DAMMIT!" she yelled and slammed the door. Sasuke winced. Was she even prepared to destroy his car? "We have to find out. Where she is now at least!"

"You care so much about her."

"Of course I do!" Ino snapped.

"Are you just trying to pay her back for her kindness?" he asked. She stopped her rant and looked at him.

"I...no," she stuttered. "Sakura is like a sister to me. I may owe her a lot, but I'm not paying her back...she's my best friend. I care to much to let her be in pain. Pain like this."

"Let's go," Sasuke said and started the car.

"What would have happened if I answered otherwise?" Ino asked. Sasuke smirked.

"I would have left you here and now."

"Do you know where Gaara found her exactly?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Bedford," he answered. Ino thought for a moment.

"Of course!" she said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"There's a building that the Uchiha company owns around Bedford! She must be there!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your brother has her, right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So if she was walking around, we could assume that she lives close to Bedford. And if Itachi has her, then he would be in that building, a building he owns."

"That could work," Sasuke said. "But if it is true, which apartment would he be in?"

"We'll see to that," Ino said, a smirk on her lips.

* * *

"I'll go now, Sakura," Itachi whispered as he walked to the door. Sakura nodded and quickly opened the door, letting him leave.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, Itachi," Sakura whispered. Itachi shook his head.

"It was no trouble at all," he said. "At least you saved me from a boring meeting." Sakura gave a small laugh. "See? Your getting better already."

"Thank you, Itachi," Sakura said. "You really helped me. I don't know how to repay you." He shook his head,

"There's no need to," he said and quickly kissed her cheek, closing the door as he left, Sakura's eyes grew wide as she touched her cheek.

* * *

"_Sakura," he said. "Before, there were red marks on your neck. Where did those come from?" Sakura's smile fell._

"_Gaara, Kiba, and Zaku," she said. "They started to do this to me when I read my poem out loud. During one morning they saw me and Zaku tried to choke me. I got out before I could get knocked out and ran. I met Hinata and she covered my marks."_

"_You don't say anything?" he asked. Sakura nodded._

"_There's no point. My life will just be even worse." Sakura looked down. 'All this time, I've been judged and not even listened to.' sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks for listening!" she quickly gave a peck on his cheek and walked to Hinata and Naruto, leaving the Uchiha to touch his cheek.

* * *

_

'Why am I thinking of that?' she thought. Sakura blushed as she touched her cheek again. 'No guy has ever done that to me...why am I blushing anyways?'

**You made me smile,**

**Laugh,**

**Be me...**

**What is this that I'm feeling?**

"Sasuke," she mumbled. Sakura sighed to herself. 'I love him, and yet I don't know if I should be with him.' she thought.

**You call it love,**

**I ask,**

"**What is love?"**

"**It's a the feeling in your heart."**

'He told me what happened, how his family passed away.' she thought. 'Just like my real mother. My dad, he's gone and he's never gonna come back. I still can't forget. I was right there, watching, and I couldn't do anything.'

**I never really understood your answer...

* * *

**

"_Honey, wake up!"_

"_Do I have to, mom?" I asked under the covers. I heard my mother laugh._

"_Yes you do," she answered. "Oh, come on, sleepy head!" She jumped on my bed and went under the covers. I laughed as she began to tickle my sides. "It's the first day of summer! I want you to have some fun!"_

"_Alright!" I yelled and laughed. My mother smiled and hugged me, pulling me close under the covers. _

"_Your so beautiful," she mumbled. "Pink hair, green eyes." I frowned._

"_And a big forehead!" I said. "And kids make fun of me because of my hair!"_

"_Their just jealous,"her mother said. "Your beautiful. Like a cherry blossom." I smiled._

"_Thank you, mom," I said. _

"_Now then," my mom said, and quickly pulled the covers off. "Get out of bed!" I sighed and rolled over. "Wait! Sakura, your gonna-"_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Fall."_

"_Why does that happen to me sometimes?" I asked. My other chuckled. _

"_I told you to stop," she said. I pouted. "Now then, get dressed, brush you teeth, and then go downstairs for breakfast." I nodded. My mom quickly left the room and I got up from the floor. _

_Moving my body to the bathroom, I took my green toothbrush and regular tooth paste. Quickly brushing my teeth, I looked at myself in the mirror. _

"_Daddy's green eyes and Mommy's pinkish hair," I said. My mother though, seemed to have red hair. I smiled. (I can post a picture of her mother if anyone wants to see. Please tell me if you do.)_

"_So pretty," I said and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked into my room my smile grew bigger .I loved my room. It was a light green color and of course had a bed, desk, drawer, and my own special wall, one that had so many papers. I looked at the wall. _

"_Poetry," I whispered. "It's a beauty, it's a talent. It's a mystery."_

"_Sakura!" I heard my mother yell. "Are you ready?"_

"_Almost!" I yelled back and quickly picked out my clothes. I picked out my favorite clothes, which consisted of dark blue baggy jeans and a dark blue large shirt. Though I had a light room and licked light colors, I had a small taste in dark colors. I looked at myself in a mirror and brushed my hair._

_For the final accessary, I put on my blue hat. I never left without it. I smiled to myself and quickly left the room.

* * *

_

"_It's about time," my mother said. She looked at me. "I can see that blue is your favorite color for today. I shook my head._

"_It will always be green, mom,"I said. She smiled. "Just like you."_

"_Just like me."_

"_Good morning, daddy!" I said with a smile. I was scared a bit, my voice somewhat shaky. My mom shot me a glance and I just sat down._

"_Good morning," he mumbled. "Kira, where is the Tylenol?" I quickly got up and went to the medicine cabinet. taking the right bottle, I gave to my dad._

"_Here, daddy," I said. He only grumbled in return. I quickly sat back down on my seat. I looked at my mother. "Mom?" I asked._

"_Yes, Sakura?" my mother asked while making the finishing touches for breakfast. _

"_Can I go to the park by myself today?" I asked. _

"_Yes you can. Just be careful, alright?"_

"_Yes, mom." _

_I quickly ate my breakfast. I smiled at my mother and quickly kissed her on the cheek. As for my father, I hesitated a bit._

"_Bye, daddy!" I said with a small smile. He grunted.

* * *

_

_I walked silently along the sidewalk. Humming to myself, I looked down. I felt as if something bad would happen. I heard whispers and turned around. The two girls glared at me. One with long black hair, and the other with red hair. I walked away from them and continued my way towards the park. _

"_YOUR SO LAZY!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw a blonde haired girl. She looked furious. Beside her was a boy her age. He only sighed and muttered a small 'troublesome.' I giggled a bit and then sighed. I knew I couldn't talk to them. I never really could. _

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she yelled again. I giggled and walked away. _

_There were many people there. I saw the two Hyugas, Hinata and Neji. Hinata was talking with a blonde haired boy while Neji was talking to a bushy-brow boy and a girl with two pigtails. _

_I sighed and continued to walk. I knew I could never be with all of them. _

_I stopped as I heard small screams. My eyes grew wide as I saw a huge crowd of girls run after a boy my age. I ran to a cherry blossom tree, hoping that he would come that way, and he did. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him away on time. _

_He closed his eyes and I could see he swallowed his breath. Women can be scary._

"_It's alright," I said. "Those girls won't come here." He opened one eye and stared at me._

"_Thank you," he said. "Why won't they come here?"_

_I frowned._

"_Because I'm here," I answered. He looked at me and I looked at him. He was about my age, and he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I fought away a blush as I looked at his face. Such beautiful onyx eyes, it nearly caught her in a trance. She thought for a second but continued to frown. He would probably make fun of her now._

"_Why?" he asked. My frown grew bigger. Here goes nothing._

"_Because they hate me," I answered truthfully. "They make fun of me. I'm a freak." _

_I could see his expression changed. He seemed to look at me with pity. _

"_I'm sorry for asking," he said. I looked at him and them smiled. Maybe he wasn't like the others! But, maybe it was all a lie._

"_It's okay!" I said. _

_I watched as he picked a cherry blossom flower from the Sakura tree. He then looked at me and then gave it to me. _

"_Here," he said. "You don't have to lie with your smiles."_ _I looked at him. Had he seen through my fake smile? He took my hand and put the flower in it. I tried my best not to blush._

"_Like a cherry blossom for example. No matter how it's shaped, it will shone with it's beauty. It won't fake the shine, ever." I looked at him for a moment. _

"_I never thought of it that way," I said. He smiled, nearly making me blush._

"_Will you fake smiles anymore?" he asked. I thought for a second. He seemed so nice. Was he going to make fun of me? I didn't know why, but I truly smiled to him. _

"_No," I answered. He nodded. _

"_By the way," he said. "My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Where were my manners? Mom said that it was always inappropriate for a young girl not to introduce herself. _

"_I'm-"_

"_Forehead Bitch!" I heard. I knew that voice. They were back. Back to hurt me in anyway. I turned and walked away, my eyes wide. I saw the fan girls smirk. _

"_Coward," they said. I only looked down, tears ready to fall. It hurts. What did I do to them?_

_"We'll take care of this, Sasuke-kun. Forehead bitch over there won't bother you anymore." _

_"Then why don't you leave me alone!" he yelled. "Leave her alone! You're the annoying ones." _

_"What, Sasuke-kun?" one of the girls asked, tears filling in her eyes. _

_"You heard me!" he yelled. "Leave!" The girl's backed away and soon walked away. _

_"Why did you defend me?"_ _I asked. He shrugged in an answer. _

"_I thought what they did wasn't right," he said. _

_"Thank you," I said. He shook his head. _

_"No problem," he said. "Listen, today is the first day of summer and I-" I turned my head and blushed. I knew where this was going. I blushed and waved my hands in front of myself._

_"Sorry to bother you!" I said. "I'll go right away. It was nice meeting you though, Sasuke." I turned and was already prepared to leave. It was all to good. I helped him and he helped me. There was nothing more. I stopped when a hand grabbed her waist. _

_"Wait," he said. "I didn't get to finish. I wanted to ask if you wanna hang out or something." Time stood still for a moment. _

_"Oh," I said and then giggled. Silly me of thinking otherwise. "I'm such an idiot. Alright then!" he smiled. _

_"So," Sasuke said. "What do you wanna do?" _

_"I have an idea," I said. Then the right idea popped in my head. It would be perfect! I grabbed his hand. "Come on!" _

_"I thought you said that you didn't know!" _

_"Well now I do!" I said. He ran along side with me, matching my speed perfectly. "Practically no one knows about this place in the park. It's really pretty and has a great view too!" I remembered all those memories in the area and smiled. _

_"Alright," he said and continued to follow me. We ran alongside through the branches. _

_"Careful here," the I warned. I knew this are quite well. "If you trip the landing won't be pretty." _

_"Okay," Sasuke said and looked down carefully. "Have you really been here before?" he asked. _

_"Yeah!" I answered. "It's my favorite spot."

* * *

_

_When we reached the clearing all Sasuke could do was look around in amazement. Beautiful with the clear green glass and deep blue sky, the area had Cherry blossom trees all around, making the area rain with the small flowers. There were other flowers around the trees and small creatures ran around. _

_I smiled and ran around the flower field, letting my body soon fall to the flower ground. I giggled and stared at the frozen Sasuke. Was it really that beautiful? I was used to it I didn't know how to answer that question anymore._

_"Sasuke?" I asked. "Are you okay?" he stayed frozen. Was it reall that shocking?_

_"Yeah," he said. _

_"Well then come on!" I yelled. "Jump in!" He laughed and ran towards me, jumping into the pile of flowers. I let out a small laugh. He was covered in pink flowers. _

_"This place is beautiful," he said. I nodded. _

_"The fan girls," I said. "They...they don't touch me here. It's my escape from them." I did not lie about that. They really could never figure out where I went. _

_"Do they always do this to you?" he asked. I stood up and brushed my hand through the head of the nearby creature, a small white rabbit. _

_"Yeah,"I answered. _

_"Why?" he asked. I shrugged. _

_"It's just them," I said. I picked up the white rabbit. He didn't bite me and I smiled at it. _

_"He seems fond of you," Sasuke said. I smiled. _

_"When I'm here, he's here too," I said. "If you want, you can pet him. He's really friendly." Sasuke nodded and picked his hand up. I watched carefully. I knew that the rabbit wouldn't be scared easily. _

_"Does he have a name?" he asked, while stroking the head of the rabbit. I nodded. "What is it?" _

_"Angel," I answered. "He's as white as an Angel even if it's a boy." He smiled. _

_"That does match him though," he said. I smiled again and picked the rabbit up, bringing it close to my face. I smiled at Angel, my eyes shining. "How long ago did you find out about this place?" Sasuke asked. _

_"A year ago," I answered truthfully. "I found Angel that day. I was running away from them, the fan girls. All I did was run forward and then I hid in the bushes. I his there and began to walk forward. I was scared, shaking so I tripped, hence the warning before. When I found this place I saw Angel and all of a sudden, all my worries went away. I saw him and so the next day I came back with food and fed him. I wasn't allowed any pets since my dad was allergic so I kept him here. Ever since then I've been coming here." _

_"Oh," he said. _

_"What about you?" _

_"Hmm?" _

_"Your family I mean," I said. "How are they like?" I was curious when it came to a family. Mine never really were together. I feared my daddy, and loved my mom dearly. _

_"Well," Sasuke began. "I have a dad that you can't understand at times. A mom that can be very nice, except when she's trying to wake me up. And I have a brother, who is smart and brave." _

_"He's your idol, right?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. I was saddened a bit by the thought. I was an only child and wanted a small brother or sister. _

_"What about you?" he asked. I sighed. That was a hard question. _

_"I don't have a brother or sister. My mom is sweet and nice to many. My dad, he's..." I paused. I didn't know what to say. _

_"What?" he asked. "He's what?" I frowned. _

_"Heh," I said, while brushing my bangs away from my eyes. "I don't even know how to describe him." _

_It was true, my own dad was a mystery to me. _

_"Alright then," Sasuke said. "You know, every morning, even though I get a lot of sleep, I'm always sleepy, and I always walk into walls." I laughed and so did he. _

_"Every morning?" I asked and he nodded. "I would usually fall out of bed!" Which was true, after all, I already fell out this morning. We laughed again. We stopped in giggles and looked ahead. _

_"Wow." _

_"Told you it had a great view." I smiled and looked ahead. _

_Sasuke continued to stare at the view before him, amazed by each piece of it. He didn't even notice how I took a bunch of Sakura petals in my small hands, a smirk playing on my face. _

_"SASUKE-KUN!" I yelled, causing him to jump. I laughed and threw the petals on his face. _

_"You fell for it!" I said, laughing. He looked at me and then smirked, an idea playing in his head. _

"_Really?" he asked. "I should teach you a lesson for that." I stopped laughing and looked at him, getting nervous. I did not like where this idea was going. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked. "What are you-" _

_He put his hands to my sides and began to move his fingers against the cloth, tickling me. He smirked and waited for my response. I froze and grabbed my stomach, trying to control the laughter. He began to tickle me even harder, still waiting for a response. I tried to hold it int but just couldn't anymore. _

"_SASUKE!" I yelled out, finally laughing. I closed my eyes and laughed. Sasuke moved away bit by bit, trying to avoid my kicking legs. He smirked. I need to breath! I was laughing so much that my stomach began to hurt. _

"_I told you that you would pay," he said. Tears rolled down my face. I clutched my stomach. I knew I should have aimed my kicks. _

"_S-stop!" I chocked out of my laughs. "It hurts! It hurts to laugh!" He smirked._

"_That's the point," he said. "Do you give up?"_

"_I give! I give!"I yelled. He smiled and stopped, letting me catch my breath. "Now my stomach hurts." _

"_Revenge is so sweet," Sasuke muttered. _

"_Hmpf."_

"_You can pout all you want," he said. I smirked. Revenge is sweet. _

"_That won't stop your raging fan girls," I said. Who knew fan girls are a great use for a trap. _

"_I'm not falling for that anymore," he muttered. _

"_To bad it's the truth,"I said. He froze for a moment, waiting to hear screaming girls. "I was kidding. You know well that this place is unknown. Besides, because of the bushes, the girls won't dare in such a path." He nodded. _

"_Point made," he said. My eyes softened and I turned to the sunset. "It was a fast summer day."_

"_Spring summer day,_

_How are you so beautiful all the way?_

_The sun smiles on you,_

_The flowers shine,_

_You're the season that makes things fine."_

"_How beautiful summer day?_

_Like the flowers bloom in may,_

_The sun smiling till the end. _

"_What a beautiful summer day,_

_Such a beautiful day to play."_

"_Wow," Sasuke muttered. "Your good at this."_

"_Poetry?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_It's a small talent that I have. Sometimes, the idea just come to my mind, but sometimes I have a hard time thinking of them. It takes a while, but then I get the right idea I need." I smiled. "Do you have any talents?"_

"_I'm not really sure," he answered. _

"_I'm sure your really good a something," I said. "You'll find that talent. I guarantee it." He smiled._

"_Thanks." _

"_No problem."_

_I quickly looked at my watch and gasped. Sasuke looked at me, worried a bit. _

"_What's wrong?" Sasuke asked._

"_I should be getting home this time!" I gasped. "My dad is gonna have a fit!"_

"_Should I walk you home?" he asked. I shook her head. I didn't want him to see my family. I was a bit embarrassed. _

"_It's alright," I said, thinking up of a good lie. " My dad's kind of overprotective when it comes to boys." He smirked._

"_I thought you said that you couldn't describe him."_

"_It's hard to explain," I said. "I better get going. It was nice meeting you!" I quickly turned and ran to the bushes, already getting through them. _

"_Wait!" Sasuke yelled. "You still didn't tell me your name!" I turned my head to him._

"_Meet me here tomorrow around one o'clock!" I yelled back. "I'll tell you then! Goodbye!"_

"_Bye!" Sasuke yelled back.

* * *

_

_I looked at my house, scared. My dad had a big temper. I shuddered and thought about my mother. She married him. She was the one that had to deal with him the most. I knew that dad was scary in his state. He seemed to have been drinking a lot lately, and I don't know why._

_I was scared. I truly was._

_I walked to the door and slowly knocked, hoping that my mother would open the door. She didn't. My dad did._

"_Why the hell where you late!" he yelled. He wasn't in his drunk state right now. _

_I stayed quiet._

"_Answer me!" he yelled and hit my face. I looked down, letting the blood from biting my lip fall._

"_Leave her alone, Hatsuki!" my mother yelled and pulled me away._

"_I'm sorry, daddy," I said. He had always told me to call him that. "I lost track of time. It won't happen again."_

"_It better not!" he yelled._

"_Go to your room," my mother said, gently. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I knew what would happen next. My parents seemed to have been arguing more and more lately. I would even hear them when I was upstairs in my room.

* * *

_

"_She deserves some punishment!" my father yelled. I noticed that his voice was a bit slurry. Had he already reached his drunk state? _

'_Why do you always wish to punish her!" my mother yelled. "She was just late by twenty minutes! At least she's home!"_

"_Late is still late!" my father yelled back. "I won't let you protect her anymore! I've had enough of you."_

_I heard a scream and panicked. At first, I froze. Then, I got up and ran down the stairs. My eyes grew wide in fear. _

"_I WON'T LET YOU PROTECT HER ANYMORE!" I heard and then there was another scream. I stood there. There was my father, in his drunken state, beating my mother._

"_Stop, dad!" I yelled and ran to my mother, protecting to her. He glared at me._

"_What did you call me?" he asked, his voice angry. I was scared._

"_Stop hurting her," I whispered. He growled and pushed me off, throwing me to the wall. The impact caused me to cough out a small amount of blood. I heard my mother scream. "Stop!"_

_I ran to her again but he only pushed me away. Tears ran down my face as I cried._

"_Stop it, please!" I yelled again and again. My father growled and turned to me. I looked at my mother, scared of how she looked like. I saw red blood. "Please!"_

"_Do you hear that, Kira?" he asked. "Do you hear that you whore!" _

_I stopped my screams. _

"_Do you think I would allow you to have another child?" he asked. My eyes grew bigger. He pointed to me. "She's a mistake as it is! Disgusting pink hair! She's as ugly as you are, you whore!"_

"_Your so beautiful," she mumbled. "Pink hair, green eyes." I frowned._

"_And a big forehead!" I said. "And kids make fun of me because of my hair!"_

"_Their just jealous,"her mother said. "Your beautiful. Like a cherry blossom." I smiled._

"_Thank you, mom," I said. _

"_Sakura," my mother said quietly, as she coughed out blood. "I was planning to tell you that you were expecting a baby brother or sister. I didn't want you to be alone anymore."_

"_Mother," I whispered. _

_"Well," Sasuke began. "I have a dad that you can't understand at times. A mom that can be very nice, except when she's trying to wake me up. And I have a brother, who is smart and brave." _

_"He's your idol, right?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. I was saddened a bit by the thought. I was an only child and wanted a small brother or sister. _

_"What about you?" he asked. I sighed. That was a hard question. _

"_I'm sorry, but now you won't have a brother or sister," she whispered. Tears continued to leak out of my eyes."I'm sorry."_

"_Why, father! Why!" I yelled. I stopped as my father hit me. _

"_Stop calling me your father!" he yelled. "It's about time I get rid of you!" he yelled. I closed my eyes, waiting for a blow._

"_Stop right now!" I heard. "This is the police. You touch her and we will shoot." _

"_Please," I whispered. "Please help my mom." _

_The police moved towards my father and put handcuffs on his wrists. I looked at my mother. I watched as one officer put a hand on her throat. He shook his head._

"_We'll take you somewhere safe," one officer said to me, picking me up. I stared at my mother's body. She didn't move. They just put her in a bag and took her away.

* * *

_

"_Haruno Sakura," I heard. I looked at a man in front of me. He was tall, had a hat on his head, and a long scar on his face. "I am Morino Ibiki. I will take you to Sarutobi. He will find the right parents for you." _

_I walked beside him, face down, hair covering it. I saw two women look at me in pity. _

"_Sarutobi," Ibiki said. "You told me to bring Haruno Sakura?"_

"_Yes, Ibiki," a man said. He was somewhat short, and really old. "You may go now, Ibiki." Ibiki nodded and walked away. Sarutobi turned to Sakura. _

"_Is my mother-"_

"_She's done now, Sakura," Sarutobi said. "I have a family set for you. Their names are Kira and Zalto." (An. I changed Sakumo to Kira. It seems I made a mistake. Sakumo is a man not a woman. Hope you understand.) _

"_I don't want new parents," I whispered. _

"_I have no choice, Sakura," Sarutobi said. _

"_My mother's name," I whispered. 'Her name is Kira, too.' I thought sadly. "Why?" _

"_Calm down now, Sakura."_

"_I want my mother back!" I yelled, as new tears ran down my face. "I want mom!"_

"_I'm sorry, Sakura," Sarutobi sadly said. "But she can't come back. She's gone."_

_It was all gone,_

_Everything I had,_

_All gone..._

_I'm all alone now..._

"_Here are your new parents," Sarutobi said as he took me to a different room._

_Your gone,_

_Out of my sight..._

_I miss you so much,_

_Why did you leave me?_

_It hurts so much..._

"_I don't want to adopt a child!" I heard and stopped walking. Sarutobi stopped as well. "Why do you decide for us!" it was a man yelling. I could hear a small sob._

"_I thought," I heard. It was a woman. "I thought it would bring us even closer. You should meet her first."_

"_I don't want to meet this freak!" I heard and gasped. Was that all I was?_

_I'm judged by many,_

_But you don't judge me,_

_That's why I love you so..._

_Where did you go?_

_The man opened the door. I looked down and let my tears fall. A freak. I was only a freak. _

_The man looked at me and then continued to walk. The women walked out of the women, crying._

"_Consider our marriage over!" the man yelled. The woman continued to sob. Sarutobi sighed._

"_Kira."_

"_Yes?" she said between her sobs._

"_I want you to meet Haruno Sakura." The women bent down and tried to smile. I looked at her, my green eyes, ones that used to shine as the sun, dull as they could ever be. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I heard her sob, and I was crying silently, too. _

_I can't see you anymore,_

_Your gone,_

_Out of my sight,_

_Where did you go?_

_I missed you so..._

_I loved you so..._

_I wanted to see you so..._

"_Kira," Sarutobi said. _

"_Yes?"_

"_For the sake of the child," he began. "You can change you last name to Haruno." My eyes grew wide. Kira Haruno. 'Mother.' I thought. Kira nodded._

"_For the sake of the child," she said in a sob. _

"_Sakura, meet your new mother."

* * *

_

Why do I have to remember that day?" Sakura said as tears went down her face. "I met Sasuke that day. I'm a freak...I shouldn't be here."

Sakura quickly got up and got out. She ran down the stairs. 'I don't deserve being here.' I thought. Her vision grew blurry, not from the tears. Her body stopped moving. She was outside.

"Sakura!" she heard.

"Ino," she whispered.

"Sakura!" she heard.

"Sasuke," she said and everything grew blank.

"SAKURA!"

_Your gone..._

_Out of my sight,_

_I won't see you anymore..._

_It hurts,_

_It hurts to be alone..._

_Come back,_

_Where did you go?_

_I miss you so... _

_

* * *

_

So what do you think? I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, hopefully soon. Well then, write to you all later!

Black and Green,

Passes out!


	12. I'm back, her final return

Hi people! I thank you all for the reviews that you submitted! Anyway, I have finally finished the next chapter. YES! I hope you all enjoy it and review if you can. Thanks!

"Blah" Someone is talking.

'Blah' Someone is thinking.

Blah Recap poetry.

_Blah Poem number one (short.)_

**Blah Poem number two.**

Now let the story begin!

* * *

Why do I have to remember that day?" Sakura said as tears went down her face. "I met Sasuke that day. I'm a freak...I shouldn't be here."

Sakura quickly got up and got out. She ran down the stairs. 'I don't deserve being here.' I thought. Her vision grew blurry, not from the tears. Her body stopped moving. She was outside.

"Sakura!" she heard.

"Ino," she whispered.

"Sakura!" she heard.

"Sasuke," she said and everything grew blank.

"SAKURA!"

You're gone... 

Out of my sight, 

I won't see you anymore... 

It hurts, 

It hurts to be alone... 

Come back, 

Where did you go? 

I miss you so... 

End of recap

* * *

"How is she?"

"She doesn't have a fever," Ino answered. "But she still needs to rest. She's been under too much pressure and exhaustion from everything that has been going on." Ino let out a sigh. "She's been through too much, Sasuke. All she needs is to relax."

"Your right," Sasuke said.

"I'll go get some water," Ino said, getting up from her seat. "Be right back. Watch over her, okay?"

"Alright," Sasuke said and Ino left the room. Sasuke sighed and brushed his hands through his hair. He looked at Sakura. Her long black hair that was sprawled on the pillow, her pink lips that were parted slightly, her eyes that were now closed, and her still pink eyebrows that were narrowed.

He sighed again. Was she dreaming of him right now? Was he hurting her in her dream? Rejecting her? He might never be able to know.

Sasuke let out another sigh and put his hand on her forehead. He silently cursed.

"Her temperature is slowly rising," he muttered.

"I'm back," Ino said, and threw a water bottle to Sasuke, who caught it with ease. "How is she?" Ino asked.

"Her temperature is rising," Sasuke answered. Ino quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Thank god Sakura taught me this," Ino said. She reentered the room with a small bucket and a towel in hand. "I got to thank her for this."

"Do you think she'll leave again?" Sasuke asked. Ino smiled sadly.

"I hope not," she said. "I want her to stay…I can't stand to see her like this."

"Then we better keep a close watch on her."

"And you better not hurt her again!" Ino said. "I swear if you bring her down, or make her cry I will literally kill you, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Ino let out a sigh and sat down. She looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Do you love her?" she asked. Sasuke was taken aback and nearly spit out his drink. He stared at Ino and blushed. Ino laughed. "Don't choke now."

"What makes you think that I love her?" he asked. Ino let out a sigh.

"Well, it's the fact that you protect her, you went looking for and you even asked for help at that! It looks like if you do have feelings for her."

"I don't," he said with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I think you do, Sasuke," Ino said.

"I don't."

"You do."

"No I don't!" Sasuke said. "She was just a Science partner that became my friend! Nothing more!"

"So I was just a partner, eh?" the two heard. Ino bit her lip and Sasuke froze.

"Your awake," Ino whispered and quickly hugged the girl. Tears leaked out of Ino's eyes. "God dammit, Sakura! I was so worried!" Sakura looked down.

"I'm sorry, Ino," Sakura said.

"Please, don't go," Ino whispered. "Stop running away." Sakura bit her lower lip.

"I don't know, Ino," Sakura said. "What if Itachi finds out?" Ino broke her hug and stared at the black haired girl.

"SCREW ITACHI!" she yelled. "You don't belong to him! Sakura, everyone misses you! Do you have any idea how much your mom misses you?"

'Mother...'

"She loves you so much!" Ino said. "Just please, stop running away." Sakura sighed and then smiled sadly.

"Alright," Sakura said. "I'll stay." Ino smiled and hugged her again. Sakura smiled and hugged her back. "I'm not going anywhere, Ino." Ino smiled again.

"You better get some rest," Ino said. "You have a small fever. Sleep, okay?" Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Ino-pig."

"No problem, forehead-chan!"

Sakura smiled. Ino laughed as she walked out of the room. Everything went quiet. Sakura looked down, she didn't know what to say.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, finally breaking the silence. Sakura bit her lower lip again as she picked her head up, staring at him.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"We need to talk," he said as he sat down next to her. Sakura looked down again.

"All right, Sasuke," she said. He let out a sigh. She shut her eyes and continued to look down, fearing what he would say next.

"Sakura," he started. "I wanted to say...what I've been trying to tell you...Look I..."

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked. He let out another sigh.

"What I'm trying to say us I'm sorry," he finally said. "I didn't mean to hurt you before. I was protecting you, and yet I ignored the fact that I was still hurting you at the same time. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Sasuke," Sakura said, smiling at him. "I forgive you! I was just...acting stupid. I didn't mean to trouble you. After I get better and see my mother, I'll be out of your hair forever." It was lie. She was lying. Holding back her tears and any look of pain, she smiled at him.

"That's a fake smile," Sasuke said. "Don't lie to me, Sakura."

_I'm sorry for asking," he said. I looked at him and them smiled. Maybe he wasn't like the others! But, maybe it was all a lie._

_"It's okay!" I said. _

_I watched as he picked a cherry blossom flower from the Sakura tree. He then looked at me and then gave it to me. _

_"Here," he said. "You don't have to lie with your smiles." I looked at him. Had he seen through my fake smile? He took my hand and put the flower in it. I tried my best not to blush._

_"Like a cherry blossom for example. No matter how it's shaped, it will shone with it's beauty. It won't fake the shine, ever." I looked at him for a moment. _

_"I never thought of it that way," I said. He smiled, nearly making me blush._

_"Will you fake smiles anymore?" he asked. I thought for a second. He seemed so nice. Was he going to make fun of me? I didn't know why, but I truly smiled to him. _

_"No," I answered. He nodded. _

Sasuke sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. 'I know I have it somewhere.' he thought. He smirked as he found the object. He quickly took it out.

"Do you remember this?" he asked, holding out a small flower. Sakura gasped. It was a small Sakura blossom. The exact flower he had when they first met.

"Sasuke.."

"I kept this with me this whole time," he explained. "I could never seem to get rid of it." Sakura stared at the flower, as a small smile made it's way to her face. "And just like not getting rid of the flower, I don't want you to go away either." He put the flower in her hands. "You're not going anywhere." Sakura blushed.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "My heart just tells me so...and yes, the leader of the class of assholes as a heart." Sakura laughed, her green eyes shining. "I promised myself I would get you back."

"And you did," Sakura said, bringing herself closer to Sasuke.

"And now your laughing with shining green eyes," Sasuke said, also bringing himself closer to her. "See, everything's alright now."

"Your right, Sasuke," she said. "I'm sorry for all the trouble, and if you want me to stay, then I will. Just for you."

"I TOLD YOU TO REST!" Ino yelled as ran into the room. Sakura and Sasuke quickly pulled away, blushing. Ino stopped and stared at the two. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I'll rest now," Sakura said. She held the flower towards Sasuke's direction.

"Keep it," he said. She nodded. He walked towards the door and stopped. "If anything call. I'll come as soon as I can." Ino and Sakura nodded and Sasuke left, leaving the two girls in the room.

* * *

"I didn't interrupt anything, huh?" Ino said with a smirk on her face. Sakura blushed.

"Shut up," Sakura said. Ino giggled.

"You almost got your first kiss there," she said. Sakura snorted.

"If it wasn't for a special pig to come in and yell," she said. Ino giggled again.

"Sorry," she said. Sakura smiled.

"It's alright," she said. She stopped for a second and looked under the bed.

"What?" Ino asked.

"There's no alcohol," Sakura said. Ino's eyebrow twitched. "That's a huge shocker. Did you drink it all already?"

"Shikamaru has it," Ino said. "He didn't want me to drink. I looked around his house but I didn't find it." Sakura laughed.

"Obsessed are we now?" she asked. Ino pouted.

"I don't drink that much," she said. Sakura shook her head.

"Oh, I think you do," she said. Ino sighed and put a hand on Sakura's hair.

"This so doesn't match you," she said. "You have gotta change your hair back."

"Do you have removal?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"Why?" Ino asked. "Is the hair color temporary?" Sakura nodded. "Alright then, let me get it and we can start on changing it back to pink." Ino looked at Sakura. "How did you get pink hair anyway?"

"My mom," Sakura said, sadly.

"But your mom doesn't have pink hair."

"My real mom," Sakura said. "My real mom had red hair that was sort of pink."

"Sorry for asking," Ino said.

"It's alright!" Sakura said. "You know, I miss her, but I know she won't ever be back."

"Sakura..."

"I'm okay with it," she said. "I love my real mom and she will always remain in my memories. And I love my mom, she may not look like me, but I still care for her."

"Cheer up, Sakura!" Ino said. "You know, I might have some drinks downstairs if you want." Sakura laughed.

"No thanks, Ino," she said. 'I think you need it more then me." Ino laughed as Sakura burst into giggles.

"You better rest," Ino said. "If anything, call, okay?" Sakura nodded. "Relax."

"Will do, piggy!" Sakura said as she pulled the covers over herself.

"THAT'S MISS PIGGY TO YOU!"

* * *

"So you have found her?"

"Yes, I did," Sasuke said. "She's at Ino's house, sleeping. She'll be over at you house tomorrow, after school."

"Thank you so much!" Kira said, sobbing through the other line. "I don't know how to repay you for this, Sasuke."

"There's no need to, ma'am," Sasuke said.

"Oh, thank goodness she's back!" Kira said. "I was so worried I was about to call Sarutobi!" Sasuke froze.

"Sarutobi?"

"Oh, yes," Kira said. "He was the one that introduced me to Sakura, the day her mother was killed by her father. It was also the day my husband left me."

"Your not a real Haruno?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Kira answered. "I changed my name for the sake of Sakura." Sasuke dropped his phone. "I didn't want her to feel alone...but at first though, she was cold since I had the same name as her birth mother did." Sasuke shook his head and quickly picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Kira," Sasuke said. "But I have to go...you'll see Sakura tomorrow."

"Alright then,"Kira said. "Goodbye." Sasuke stared ahead, deep in thought. 'So it was her...she was that girl with the blood on her face, the one that those women were talking about.' he thought. Sasuke quickly turned the car. 'She was the one that lost her mother, the same day as I lost my family...'

"How could I be so stupid not to realize!" Sasuke yelled. "She was there the whole time!"

* * *

"Ino?"

"Sakura?" Ino asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and couldn't fall asleep," Sakura said. Ino smiled. Sakura's hair was finally back to pink, and she loved it that way. Pink was her color...

"Alright then," she said. "Then come here and let's share a drink!" Sakura laughed and sat down next to Ino.

"No thank you, Ino," Sakura said.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked as she put a hand on Sakura's strangely large forehead.

"Better," Sakura answered. Ino smiled. (No, she's not drunk yet!)

"That's good," she said. "Are you sure you don't wanna have a sip? It won't hurt at all." Sakura laughed.

"No thanks," she said. "You can enjoy your vodka and sake by yourself." Ino smirked.

"Better for me," she said. She pulled the cork off the bottle.

1 second..

Quickly, she took out a regular cup.

Two seconds...

Then, she poured in the drink to her cup.

Three seconds...

The drink was so close, just an inch more.

Four seconds...

She pressed her lips against the edge, ready to taste her drink and...

**Ring!**

There goes the doorbell.

Ino stopped and put the cup down. She sighed and walked to the door. She gasped as opened the door.

"Shika!" she said. Sakura giggled. She was in trouble now. "What brings you here?"

"You didn't return to class and so didn't Sasuke," he said. "Where were you?" Ino laughed nervously.

"We found Sakura!" Ino said.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah!" Ino answered. "In fact, she's in the kitchen."

"Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled.

"In the kitchen!" Sakura yelled back.

"Come on," Ino said. "I wouldn't lie to you about this. Come on, let's go to the kitchen." And there she goes, making her own mistake.

The two walked into the kitchen. Sakura smiled and waved with a small 'hey.' Shikamaru waved back and then noticed a small drink and a bottle on the table. His eyebrow twitched.

"Sake, eh?" he asked. Ino stared at the bottle, wide eyed. "I thought you said your going to quit?"

"It's not mine!" Ino lied. "It was Sakura! Sakura, I told you! Drinking is bad! No throw the bottle out!" Sakura raised an eyebrow and was ready to speak but was cut off.

"I'll get rid of it," Shika said as he took the bottle. Sakura glared at her friend, who laughed nervously again. He walked to the sink and poured the drink down, causing Ino to wince for a second. _That was the last bottle.._ He then threw the bottle in the garbage.

"I presume that was the last bottle, Ino," he said. Ino sighed.

"Lazy assess, you can't live with them, can't live without 'em," Ino said, causing Sakura to laugh.

"So, Sakura, are going to school tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura nodded.

"I won't run away anymore," Sakura said.

"That's good," Shikamaru said. "So, I'll be expecting you to stay full time." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Well then," she said, getting up from her seat. "I'll be leaving you two lovebirds." Ino and Shikamaru blushed. "Oh, and Shikamaru? Check the room for anymore sake."

"Will do."

_But that was my last bottle...

* * *

_

"Wake up, forehead-chan!" Ino said with a smile. Sakura groaned and threw the blanket over herself. "FOREHEAD-CHAN! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Sakura groaned and got up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. Ino smiled. "Good, you awake."

"What do you want, piggy?" Sakura asked.

"MISS PIGGY!" Ino corrected.

"Fine then, Miss Piggy. What do you want?" she asked.

"School starts soon," she said. "Hinata will be here soon. I already picked out an outfit for you. We have an extra toothbrush so use that one. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Ino said. "Now get ready."

Sakura groaned as she got up and walked to the bathroom. Thank god she got to take a shower yesterday before she went to sleep, otherwise she would have been late for school. She quickly took a pink toothbrush, glaring at it first and then using it to brush her teeth. Had she told Ino that she hated the color pink? Sakura sighed and spit out the toothpaste, and then quickly using water to wash away any more toothpaste.

"Where's my outfit?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Right here," Ino said and threw some clothes to her. Sakura looked at the clothes and smiled.

"Alright," she said. "I'll let you win with this. No arguments." Ino squealed.

"Thank you!" she said. "You won't regret it, Sakura!"

"I hope not."

Sakura quickly slipped off her clothes and slipped on the outfit. The outfit consisted of a white torn style shirt and a jean jacket to go over it. She also put on a short jean skirt with fishnet stockings, giving her a punk rock look.

"Alright," Sakura said. "Work your magic."

"With pleasure."

Ino grabbed a brush and quickly began to brush Sakura's long pink locks. When she was done she quickly took the straightener and straightened her hair a bit, making it seem longer then before. Then she brushed it again and used the hair spray to make the hair stay. She smiled at her work. But that was only part one.

Ino then grabbed a makeup case and began to work on her face. She added some white to her cheeks and then some red. Then she put on some eyeliner. Last, she applied red lipstick and a dark shade to circle the lips, making them stand out. Ino smiled at her work. Part two was done.

As for the last part, she quickly gave Sakura her shoes, which were large dark blue boots. Then she added the perfume and the finale fixes to make her work seem perfect. And it was.

"Done!" she said. Sakura turned and looked at herself at the mirror. "What do you think?"

"Is this really me?" she asked. Ino smiled.

"Surprisingly, yes," Ino answered. Sakura glared at her friend.

"Piggy."

"MISS PIGGY!" Ino corrected. Sakura laughed and then smiled.

"Alright," she said. "Thank you, Miss Piggy."

"No problem!" Ino said.

_Will I look different in your eyes?_

_Will I be beautiful?_

_Ugly?_

_How will I look on your eyes?_

Sakura smiled to herself at the mirror. What will her classmates think? What will her mom think? What will Sasuke think? She turned to Ino. 

"We better get going," she said. Ino nodded.

"So you ready for this?" Ino asked.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura yelled, causing Ino to laugh. If only everything would be back to normal...

* * *

"Sakura! Your back, again!" Naruto said with a smile. Sakura smiled back.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to leave again?" He asked, his smile quickly disappearing as it came. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope," she answered. "I'm not going to leave again, Naruto." Naruto's smile returned.

"That's great!' he said. "Right, Hinata?"

"Yeah, it is great!" Hinata said with a smile.

"See?" Ino asked. "You have people who love and care for you."

"Your right, Ino."

"Come on, you two!" Hinata said as she got in the car. "We wouldn't want to be late for classes!"

"Coming, Hinata!" Sakura said. She grabbed Ino's hand. "Let's go, Ino. We have a full day ahead of us."

"So, are you nervous?" Ino asked. Sakura turned her head to her blonde haired friend.

"Why should I be nervous?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

"Well," she began. "The students, the teachers, and don't forget-"

"Sai," Sakura said, interrupting Ino. Ino stopped her rambling and sighed.

"Sakura, I doubt he'll touch you," she said. "I bet he's still scared since you punched him."

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked.

'Oh, nothing," Ino said. "Just the fact that Sakura punched Sai on the face yesterday."

"Sai?" Naruto asked. "As in the 11th grade Sai?"

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Why did you punch him?" he asked.

"Asshole."

"Aa."

One word can have so many meanings.

"He's still scared of you, Sakura!" Ino said. "Don't worry about him."

"Point made."

"Good."

"We're here," Hinata said as she parked the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Hinata," Sakura said as she got out of the car. Hinata flashed a smile to her pink haired friend.

"It was no problem."

"Come on, guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Guys?" Ino asked, angry at the word. "Do we look like guys to you?" Naruto gulped. Miss Piggy was scary when she was mad.

"No," he answered, scared.

"Good," Ino said with a smile. "Then don't call us guys."

"Will do, piggy."

"THAT'S MISS PIGGY!" Ino yelled, causing Naruto to gulp again. Sakura laughed.

"We will be late like this," she said. Hinata nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand, and walked with him towards the school entrance. Ino did the same with Sakura and the two ran along. Sakura smiled and looked around, noticing the stares from other students. She smiled and waved as she continued to run. Then, something caught her attention, causing her to freeze.

"Itachi," she whispered. She thought she saw him and his car, outside her school, watching her.

"Sakura?" Ino asked. "Is something wrong?" Sakura stayed still for a second and then shook her head.

"No," she answered.

"Come on, you two!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go, Ino," she said.

* * *

"Sakura!" Zaku yelled as she entered the cafeteria. Sakura stopped running and turned to her classmate.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Ino stepped in front of the pink haired girl.

"What do you want, Zaku?" she asked with a growl.

"I just want to talk to her," he answered. Sakura sighed.

"Ino," she said. "He just wants to talk. Nothing bad will happen."

"Fine," she said and walked away.

"What is it, Zaku?" Sakura asked.

"Your not going to leave again, are you?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Thank god!" Kiba said. Standing right behind Zaku and to his right, Kiba took out his dog, Akamaru. "Akamaru nearly caught a cold last time we went searching for you."

"Well, he won't be close to getting sick because of me anymore," Sakura said.

"And by the way," Gaara said, standing behind Zaku and to his right. "If you're in trouble, call this number. We'll come as soon as we can." He gave her a small paper with a number. She looked at it and then smiled.

"Thanks!" she said and walked her way towards Ino, quickly putting the paper in her bag.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ino asked.

"Like Zaku said, we were just talking," Sakura answered. "I missed being the first to come to this room."

"You won't miss it anymore," Hinata said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Do we have any tests today?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so," Sakura answered. "Though we have the project."

"Oh, yeah, the project," Naruto said and then shuddered. "I was paired with Neji." Hinata giggled.

"I was with Ten-ten," she said.

"I was with Shikamaru," Ino said.

"Sasuke," Sakura said. "Crap! The project is at home! Orochimaru is going to fail me!" (I changed the Social project to Science.)

"Your not serious," Ino said. "Are you sure he's going to fail you? I mean you're his top student."

"I have the project," someone said. Sakura turned her head.

"Sasuke?" she asked. "How did you get the project?"

"I stopped by your house yesterday and got it," he answered as he entered the room. " I am not failing this project." Sakura stood still for a second and then smiled.

"I'm failing either," she said. Sasuke quickly put the project on his desk and the book bag on his seat. He stared at Sakura for a second, looking at her new look. "What?" she asked. "Is it too rock?"

"I think your mom might kill you for wearing that," he said.

"That's why I brought a second outfit," Ino said. "And a swimming outfit for her too."

"We have swimming today?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"What's first period?" Naruto asked.

"Science," Sakura answered.

"You ready for this?" Ino asked. Sakura answered and then smirked.

"Hell yes."

* * *

"Who wants to present their project first?" Orochimaru asked the class. "Who wants to be the first prey?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and he nodded. She quickly picked up her hand.

"Sakura?" he asked and she nodded, quickly standing from her seat. "I believe your partners with Sasuke, am I correct?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Very well," Orochimaru said. "Then let us see your project."

Sasuke quickly picked the project and placed part of the project to the board and held the rest.

"What is your project about?" Orochimaru asked with great interest.

"Atoms," Sakura said as she made her way to the front of the class.

"We also have a small experiment and also a model," Sasuke said.

"Well," Orochimaru said. "You two sure have studied. Now, without looking at the project, Sakura, describe a small part of atoms."

"Alright," Sakura said and took a deep breath.

""Atoms are small, hard particles. All substances are made up of atoms, which constantly move. This theory was made by Democritus, who was ignored of his theory because Aristotle. His student, Thomsan decided to go against this theory. He conducted the cathode-ray tube experiment. He discovered that there was a small, negatively charged particle inside the atom. He also stated that Atoms contain mostly empty space. His theory led to the "plum-pudding" model. Of course people wanted to test his theories and Rutherford, another scientist, did. He conducted the gold foil experiment. He stated that atoms of the same element are exactly alike. He also discovered that most of the mass of the atom is in the nucleus. There was also the proton, the positively charged part of the atom. Dalton tested on his experiments and stated that elements combine in the specific proportions and atoms of different elements are different," (If I'm correct about it all.) she said.

"Perfect," Orochimaru said. "You two can sit down now. I can see that you two have studied."

"Then, what's out grade?" Sakura asked.

"A," Orochimaru said. Sakura smiled and nodded. She quickly took one part of the project and Sasuke took the other. The two made their way to their seats and sat down, a smirk on Sasuke's face and a smile on Sakura's.

* * *

"I can't believe I nearly failed!" Ino groaned as she and Sakura walked down the stairs, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Ten-ten behind them. Shikamaru was told to stay to help Iruka with something. Shikamaru being Shikamaru, he didn't say what it was, claiming that it was too 'troublesome.'

"Be happy," Neji said as he glared at Naruto.

"You passed though," Sakura said.

"But it's a B!" Ino whined. "Not a A+ like you!"

"That's a different story," Sakura said.

"Don't be upset, Ino," Hinata said.

"She's right, Ino," Ten-ten said. "Orochimaru is always harsh. Hell, he nearly failed Hinata and me."

"That's the snake teach for ya!" Sakura said with a small hiss in the end. Ino giggled.

"Your right," she said.

"Good," Sakura said. "Now can we go to class?" Ino nodded. "Then, let's go!" Sakura said before she began to run.

"Sakura, wait up!" Ino said with a smile before she began to run as well. Ten-ten, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji shrugged and began to run too."

"Hurry up, piggy!" Sakura said.

"MISS PIGGY!" Ino yelled. Sakura laughed as she looked back. "Sakura, watch out!"

"What I can't oomph!"

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" Sai yelled. He stopped as he saw Sakura's face. "Sa—Sakura!"

"Whom were you calling a bitch now?" she asked. Sai bit his lower lip. Sakura smirked; she had already noticed the swelling on his cheek.

"Sorry," he said as he got up and quickly walked away.

"I told you that he was scared of you!" Ino said with a smile. Ino looked at her friend. She stood still, absolutely frozen. Then, her shoulders began to shake, and uncontrollable laughter went out of her mouth. "Sakura?" Ino asked, thinking that Sakura had gone crazy.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked as he, Hinata, Ten-ten and Neji caught up with them. Ino shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered.

"And he says that people are dickless wonders!" Sakura laughed out. "More like ball less!"

"Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura waved a hand to Ino, signaling that she needed a minute.

"Wow," Sakura laughed out as she wiped away a tear. "I never laughed that much in a long time."

"Why were you laughing like that in the first place?" Neji asked.

"It's just the fact Sai would say he was tough and he would act like it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tough my ass!" she yelled. "He was scared of me after I punched him once! What a dickless wonder."

"She has a point," Ino said as she giggled.

"Well, anyway," Sakura said. "Let's get to classes."

"Right."

"Sakura, look-"

"Oomph," Sakura said as she bumped into someone's chest, ready to fall. Before her body was able to hit the ground, two strong arms gripped her waist. "Sorry," Sakura said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright," Sasuke said. Sakura picked her head up, looking into his onyx eyes. She smiled. "Come on," he said. "The teacher will yell at you for being late."

"Right," Sakura said. "Hey, Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Can you get your hands off my waist?" she asked, her face a small shade of pink. He did as told.

"Can anything else happen today?" Neji asked.

"You'll jinx us," Ten-ten said. Neji sighed.

"CAN WE JUST GET TO CLASS ALREADY?" Neji yelled.

"Sure," Sakura said. "No need to yell."

The six finally made their way to the computer room, taking seats next to each other.

* * *

"Class," a teacher said as he walked in. "Your normal teacher is sick, I will be your substitute. My name is Morino Ibiki." Sakura stopped as she heard his name. She gasped.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "What is it?"

"That's the man that helped me get a family the day I was sent to the police," she whispered. Ibiki looked at Sakura and then smiled.

"Haruno Sakura," he said. Sakura quickly got up.

"Yes, sensei?" she asked.

"Can you please tell me where you left off?"

* * *

"That's him?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded as she collected some of her things.

"But there was also Sarutobi," she said. "Have you heard of him?"

"Yes," Ino said. "Practically everyone has. He passed away recently."

"Oh."

"Sakura," the two heard. Sakura turned her head.

"Yes, Ibiki-sensei?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked. Sakura nodded and waved to Ino, who walked out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong during the lesson, sensei?" Sakura asked. Ibiki shook her head.

"How is your mother?" he asked.

"She's fine," Sakura answered.

"Good," he said. "My, it's been a while. You've grown up." Sakura nodded. "Very well. Tell your mother I say hello. Go on to your classes, Sakura."

"Yes, sensei," Sakura said and then smiled. "It's great to see you, Ibiki." He nodded. She quickly walked out of the class and bumped into someone again.

"Not looking again?" Sasuke asked as he helped her up. Sakura pouted.

"I thought you're already upstairs," she said and he shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"Ino forced me to stay here and wait," he said and Sakura giggled. Ino was so overprotective sometimes. "So, he helped you find a family, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered. "Oh, you probably don't know the story."

"Actually I do," Sasuke said. "I saw you that day. At the police."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Itachi," he answered. "That was the day, the day I first met you." Sakura froze.

"So you lost your family the same day I lost mine?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked.

"I just don't know why," she said. "I just do."

"Don't be," he said. "You didn't do anything."

"Right," she said. "Let's go upstairs." He nodded as the two made their way upstairs.

**Unexpected,**

**That's what you are.**

**Your just there,**

**Coming as you please.**

"So we have swimming today?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Yeah."

"We have a test on it today."

"….Shit."

**You surprise me,**

**Shock me.**

**Can't you stop?**

**I hate it this way.**

"What?"

"What's the test about?" she asked.

"You just have to swim some laps in different swimming positions."

"Oh. That's good. Nothing hard, right?"

"Right."

**You break me,**

**Telling me love another and then come back,**

**Unexpected.**

**Just stop it.**

"So what's next lesson?" Sakura asked.

"Math."

"Okay."

"What took you so long?" Ino asked as they entered the class.

"Nothing, Ino," Sakura answered. She quickly sat down as she heard the bell ring.

5 minutes.

14 minutes.

"HE'S LATE LIKE THIS ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Naruto yelled.

"Language," Kakashi said as he entered the room. "Now, let's begin the class."

Sakura sighed. What can happen next?

* * *

So what do you think? I don't know when I can update next but I'll probably post it next week. Great, now I can go to bed. It's 1:30 in the morning and I have to wake up at six. Good night to you all.

Black and Green,

Passes out.


	13. She smiles, she laughs, she's back home

Hi people! I'm finally back and I've finally finished this chapter! First, I'd like to thank my new beta reader, Uchiha Sakura Blossoms. I'd also like to thank starrgirl93 for the information on the songs. Thanks you two! So, here is the long awaited chapter for Breaking out!

"Blah" Someone is talking.

'Blah' Someone is thinking.

_Blah _Poetry.

Now, let the story begin!

* * *

Recap

So what's next lesson?" Sakura asked.

"Math."

"Okay."

"What took you so long?" Ino asked as they entered the class.

"Nothing, Ino," Sakura answered. She quickly sat down as she heard the bell ring.

5 minutes.

14 minutes.

"HE'S LATE LIKE THIS ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Naruto yelled.

"Language," Kakashi said as he entered the room. "Now, let's begin the class."

Sakura sighed. What can happen next?

End Recap

* * *

"Haruno Sakura? The principal would like to talk to you," Iruka said as he entered the room. Sakura looked up and nodded.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Put your quiz on my table, I'll check whatever you've done so far."

"Yes sensei," she said as she stood up. Sakura took her paper and handed it to Kakashi. "Iruka-sensei?" she asked. "Why does the principal Tsunade-sama need to see me?" Iruka shook his head.

"She didn't say," he answered. She nodded and walked towards the classroom door. As she closed it behind herself, whispers spread around the room.

"What did she do?"

"Did her mom call Tsunade-sama?"

Ino looked at Sasuke.

"You don't think Sai told Tsunade-sama anything?" she asked.

"Quiet class!" Kakashi said as he continued to read his perverted book. "I'm sure Sakura didn't do anything wrong! Continue with your quiz. You have less time as it is!"

"That's because your always late, sensei!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

"You asked for me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she entered the room. Tsunade nodded.

"Sit down, Sakura," she said and Sakura did as told.

"Did I do something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, actually you did," Tsunade said. "For one thing, you punched Sai on the face. And for another, I have also heard that you have run away from home. I will not have students acting this way."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. "This will not happen again."

"Why did you punch Sai in the face, anyway?" Tsunade asked. "You know that violence is against school policy."

"It was for self defense," Sakura answered.

"Oh? And how was it self defense?" Tsunade asked.

"Ever since he has returned to school, Sai has been verbally and physically abusing me," Sakura stated.

"And where is the proof for this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I have a witness."

"And who is this witness, Sakura?"

"Yamanaka Ino," Sakura answered again. "She was there during the events. She also knows that before Sai had left, he would also abuse me." Tsunade sighed.

"Why didn't you report this to the teachers?" she asked. Sakura shrugged.

"It's not in my nature, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Kids these days," she muttered. "Alright then. Your off the hook. Now, return to your class." Sakura nodded and stood up. "And, Sakura?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I enjoyed your poem," she said. "I hope you win the poetry contest." Sakura smiled.

"Will do, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said and left the room, quickly closing the door behind herself. Tsunade sighed again and stood up, making her way to the window.

"Uchiha Itachi?" she asked out loud. "What are you doing standing outside the school?"

* * *

"Why were you called into the office, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as soon as the bell rang.

"Apparently, Sai told about the punch," Sakura answered. "And there was also the fact that she found about my runaway."

"Are going to be suspended?" Hinata asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nah," Sakura answered again. "In fact, she wishes me luck with the poetry competition."

"That's good," Ino said. "So, what's going to happen to Sai?" Sakura shrugged.

"Don't know," Sakura said.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said as she walked to the group, Neji right behind her.

"Hi, Tenten!" Sakura said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Tenten answered. "What about you?"

"Well, for one thing, right now, I'm hoping that Tsunade-sama might suspend Sai."

"I think she might," Neji said. "After all, your not the only person that he has tortured."

"Like who?" Sakura asked.

"I don't remember," Neji answered. "I remember that each student he bullied left the school. Your probably the first not to leave this school."

"Yay me," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Haruno-san!" the group heard.

"Haruno-san?" Neji asked, confused. Sakura shrugged and watched as a girl ran in the class. She stopped running ans walked to Sakura's desk.

"Uh, you called?" Sakura asked. The girl put a hand on her chest, trying to regain her breath. She slowly picked her head up and smiled at Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you, Haruno-san!" the girl said with a smile. "My name is Sasame!"

"Nice to meet you, Sasame-chan," Sakura said as she smiled back. "So, what brings you here?"

"Your going to be part of the poetry contest, right Haruno-san?" Sasame asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes and can you please call me Sakura, Sasame-chan?" Sakura asked. "I really don't like formalities." Sasame nodded.

"Alright, Sakura-chan!" Sasame said as she smiled again.

"So, why are you here, Sasame-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I wanted to wish you luck with the contest since I'm also part of it," Sasame said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said. "Wish you luck too!" Sasame smiled and started to walk away.

"What grade is she in, anyway?" Tenten asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Judging by the kid-like attitude -no offense Naruto- I think she's a 7th grader," Sakura said.

"I know her," Hinata said. "She's really popular because she's really nice and pretty too."

"Lucky her," Sakura said as she pouted. "She has orange hair and not pink! Along with that, she has brown eyes while I have green!"

"That's what makes you unique," Ino said with a smile. "After all, black hair does not suite you." Hinata giggled.

"She's right, Sakura," Hinata said. "Pink is your best color."

"Too bad I hate that color," Sakura muttered. Neji smirked.

"And what is your favorite color, pinky?" Neji teased. Tenten nudged him on the ribs but he ignored her.

"Green, bitch," Sakura answered and growled. "What about you? A girl like you probably likes pink." Neji growled this time. Ino, Hinata giggled and Tenten rolled her eyes. Here they go again.

"Actually," he said. "I prefer a dark color like navy or even better, black."

"Emo," Sakura muttered. Naruto laughed at this. What are they gonna say next?

"Can you repeat that?" Neji asked as a vein popped out of his forehead. "I couldn't hear you properly."

"Alright," Sakura said with a smirk. "I said e-" Sakura was cut off as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked to her side. "Sasuke?"

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Be right back guys," she said as she stood up. Ino looked at the two and smirked.

"Don't make-out for too long now," she said. Sakura glared at her blonde haired friend while Sasuke ignored her.

The two walked out of the room and Sakura looked at him, a small blush on her cheeks though it couldn't be seen.

* * *

"So, Sasuke, is something wrong?" she asked. He nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"We have a problem," he muttered. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Itachi," he whispered. "Tsunade told me after you left. He's standing outside the gates, waiting." Sakura felt a shudder go down her spine. She looked down, her eyes wide in shock.

"He's coming to get me," she whispered.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I won't let him do that. After school, your going to be with me. I'll make sure that nothing happens, alright?" Sakura looked up at him. 'He'll protect me?' Sakura thought. Then she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said. He nodded. "Well, we better get back in the class. The bell will ring soon." He nodded again and the two walked into the class.

What Sakura saw first nearly made her freeze. Tayuya glared at her. If glares could kill, well, Sakura would have been dead by now.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head as she continued to walk to her seat.

"So, how was the make-out?" Ino asked, smirking. Sakura plopped down on her seat and glared at her blonde haired friend. Sasuke could hear everything she was saying. "Did you enjoy your first kiss?"

"Should I tell Shikamaru that you still drink?" Sakura asked. She was the one smirking now.

"Fine," Ino said and pouted. "You win this round, pinky."

"Who said I like the color pink?" Sakura asked. "You know I hate I hate it."

"I know," Ino said. "It's just fun to tease you that way."

"Pig."

"Forehead-girl."

"Blonde."

"Pinky."

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Tenten asked as she rolled her eyes. Sakura smirked.

"We just do it because it's fun," she said. "Right, Miss piggy?"

"Yeah."

Tenten rolled her eyes again.

"You two act like little children," Neji said. Sakura laughed.

"And that's the fun of it!" she said. "Say, Neji? How about after school we go and get our nails done? My treat!"

"I'm not a girl!" he growled. Sakura giggled and Tenten chuckled along with Hinata. Naruto just laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"Oh really?" Sakura teased. "I thought otherwise."

"This means war, pinky," he said. Sakura smirked.

"Bring it on, bitch," she said with a smirk.

"Okay, that's enough, Sakura!" Ino said as she began to laugh uncontrollably. "I think you've teased him enough."

"Alright," Sakura said as she pouted. "And I was just having fun."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"Tayuya," Naruto answered. "She's glaring at you as if she wants to kill you. What's her problem?" Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She's jealous, Naruto," Sakura answered.

"And why is she jealous?" he asked. Ino growled.

"Because she's hanging out with Sasuke, you baka!" Ino answered, glaring at the blonde haired boy. "Even if she has a boyfriend she wants Sasuke!"

"Oh."

"Aren't you worried that she'll do something to you?" Hinata asked. "I heard that she's part of the sound group." Sakura shrugged.

"Not really," she answered. "She's beaten me up before but I doubt she'll do that again."

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked, her voice full of worry. Sakura smiled.

"Trust me on this," Sakura said. "She won't touch me at all. Don't worry."

**RING! **

"There's the bell," Neji said.

"Talk you later, Sakura!" Tenten said as she walked to her seat, Neji right next to her.

"See you later, Sakura," Hinata said and she too, walked to her seat along with Naruto.

"Wait, so what's this lesson?" Sakura asked.

"English," Ino answered. "I thought you knew the schedule?"

"I forgot it."

"Aren't you the smart ass."

* * *

"Get your swimming equipment out!" Iruka yelled as he entered the classroom.

"So, where's the pool?" Sakura asked as Ino gave her a bag with swimming equipment.

"We take the bus to get there," Sasuke explained. "It's in another building."

"Oh."

"Get your partners ready!" Iruka yelled to the class.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry," she said. "I promised Temari this time."

"It's okay," Sakura said.

"At least you can be paired up with Sasuke," Ino whispered, causing Sakura to blush. "You know, most girls would ask but he would say no. And besides, most of the guys have partners already."

And Ino was right. Hinata and Naruto went together while Tenten and Neji were right behind them. Kin and Zaku went together while Gaara and Kankuro were behind. Shino and Kiba were partners and so was Temari and Ino. As for Shikamaru, he had to be partners with Tayuya since Sasuke said no. Poor guy. The rest of class were fan boys and fan girls which were about ten people. They partnered up. So all was left was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Come on," Sasuke said as he got in line. Sakura followed him.

"So is it like this every time during swimming?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. "Pure chaos."

"You'll get used to it," Sasuke said. "After all, your coming to swimming every day now, right?"

"Yeah."

"You do know how to swim, right?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"Of course," she said. Sakura looked at the school bus as they got outside. Big and yellow with a big KOHONA HIGH sign on it's side.

"I want you to sit with your partners," Iruka instructed. "When we're going back, I want you to be with your partners as well."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," the whole class said.

"Good," he said. "Now let's get going."

* * *

"I wonder what outfit Ino gave me this time?" Sakura asked as she looked in the back.

"She never tells you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"She prefers to surprise me," Sakura said. "Along with making me suffer."

"How does she do that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura put the bag down and moved a bit closer.

"Well," she started. "She makes me wear short skirts or just pink stuff which I hate. Apparently, she thinks I have something beautiful to show off."

"And you think you don't?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "All my life, people have been making fun of me, calling me ugly. I never had a chance to show anything."

"But now you do," Sasuke said as he looked down at her. She stared at his onyx eyes, a small smile making it's way to her lips.

"Your right," Sakura said. "Right now, I can show how I look since there is no one to push me down anymore. Zaku, Gaara and Kiba won't hurt me. Tayuya can't touch me and Sai is scared shitless of me. The best part is, I have more then one friend."

"When did he become scared of you?" Sakura smirked.

"When I punched him in the face," Sakura answered. Sasuke smirked. "I would do that again and again. It's fun!"

Sasuke stared at her again. She smiled at him and tilted her head, her eyes closed. He moved his head down slowly, his eyes slowly closing.

When Sakura opened her eyes all she saw was Sasuke pulling his head down to her. Her eyes widened and she blushed. He was going to kiss her now? It was strange for her. She never kissed anyone. And though she loved Sasuke, did he feel the same about her?

"Sasuke?" she whispered. He opened his eyes and stopped moving his head towards her. "What are you doing?" He nearly blushed and pulled away a bit.

"Sorry," he whispered. She smiled again.

"It's alright," Sakura said. "It just caught me off guard." Sakura blushed and looked down. 'Of course I was caught off guard!' she thought. 'I've never been kissed before.' She looked up at him. 'That's the second time he's tried to kiss me.' she thought. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For protecting me, for being my friend. For being there," she answered. "I owe you so much and yet I don't know what to do. I thought that you might judge me, like the others."

"You know," Sasuke said. "I think I forgot to give you something."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"This," he said as he took her journal out. Sakura gasped. "I've had it for quite a while. Didn't want to damage it or something." Sakura took it and stared. She smiled and turned to him, her eyes shining.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. Sasuke was caught off guard by this. "I've missed it a lot! Thank you!"

"No problem," Sasuke said. Sakura broke the hug and smiled at him again. He nearly blushed again. 'Her face is so close to mine.' he thought. Sakura slowly brought her face up while Sasuke brought his face down; their lips only centimeters apart. 'My first kiss!' Sakura thought. 'Just one more centimeter.'

"We're here!" Iruka yelled, startling the two. Sakura and Sasuke pulled back, both blushing. "Everyone get out and make a line outside the building!" Iruka explained.

"We better go," Sakura said and Sasuke nodded. The two got up from their seat and walked to the door, trying to recover from their blush.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke quickly got off the bus and walked along inside the building. Iruka quickly opened a door and the students walked in.

"This is the pool?" Sakura asked as she walked in. Sasuke nodded.

"Too big?" he asked. Sakura smirked.

"Just perfect," she said.

"Go to your changing rooms!" Iruka instructed. The students rushed into two different changing rooms, one for the girls, and the other for the guys.

"So what do you think Zabuza-sensei will teach us today?" Temari asked as she changed into her bathing suit.

"Don't know," Ino answered. "Hey, pinky! Have you ever took swimming lessons before?"

"Actually, I learned how to swim by myself, Miss piggy," Sakura answered.

"Bet you can't get an A on this lesson," Ino said with a smirk. Sakura smirked back.

"Your on."

"Here they go again," Tenten muttered and Hinata giggled.

"Their like sisters," Hinata said. Temari walked to the two and looked at Sakura and Ino.

"I can agree with you on that," Temari said. "Even when no one was her friend, Ino was. How long have they been best friends?" Tenten and Hinata shrugged.

"Don't know."

"Hurry up, ladies!" Iruka yelled as he knocked on the door. "The men are already waiting next to the pool!"

"We're coming, sensei!" Kin yelled.

"You ready, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"I warn you," Kin said as she walked along with the two. "The men are big perverts. Especially with what your wearing."

"I'll kill you for this, Ino," Sakura muttered. Ino smirked.

As they made their way to the front of the pool, Sakura could see some of her classmates drooling at her. Why did she let Ino choose her swimming today? Sakura had put on a black bikini and had pink flip flops, courtesy of Ino. She also took a towel with her that was also black and pink.

"You better ask Zabuza-sensei for a swimming cap," Ten-en said and Sakura nodded. She slowly made her way to her sensei who was easy to find. Zabuza was tall and part of his face was covered by a bandage so no one could see his mouth. His brown hair was a bit messy and a bit spiked. He was tall; probably two heads taller then Sakura. He wore his usual blue sleeveless shirt and pants. Sakura shuddered; his eyes that were always set in a glare, were watching her.

"Zabuza-sensei?" she asked. "Can I please have a swimming cap?"

"Have you ever received one?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "What is you name?"

"Sakura Haruno," she answered. "This is my first lesson."

"Alright," he said and walked to a nearby closet. He opened it and searched through. "Here. This is the only one you will receive for the rest of the year. Understand?"

"Yes, sensei," Sakura said as she caught the cap he threw to her.

"Do you know how to put it on?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thank you, sensei," Sakura said as she walked back to her friends.

"So, did you get it?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered. "Zabuza-sensei is kind of scary."

"You'll get used to him," Temari said.

"It took me a month to get used to him," Tenten said. "How long did it take you, Hinata?"

"Two months," she answered and shuddered a bit. "And I still fear him a bit."

"Hey, where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Ino smirked.

"Sakura! Since when do you think perverted thoughts?" Ino asked. Sakura glared at her and blushed at the same time.

"Shut up, miss piggy," Sakura said. Ino chuckled.

"Just joking with you, Sakura," she said. "He's probably helping Zabuza-sensei with something. He always helps the sensei."

"Oh."

"Look, there he is!" Tenten said as she pointed to the right. Sakura turned her head and nearly blushed. Sakura looked away but looked through the corner of her eye. He was walking towards her! 'What is he going to think if he sees me?' she thought. 'Breathe. Just breathe. Relax, Sakura.'

"You okay?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded. Sakura looked again and saw him get into line. He was right next to her! 'Breathe!' she thought to herself. 'Calm down.'

She nearly blushed again as their shoulders touched. 'Breathe dammit!' Sakura thought.

"Alright, class," Zabuza said as he made his way to the middle of the class, standing three feet in front of them. "We will practice freestyle, butterfly and then the crawl for today. If you are down early, I will give you free time. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei!" the whole class yelled.

"Good," Zabuza said. "Now get in the pool."

Sakura walked to the edge of the pool and slowly pulled her leg down. The water was cold but it was something she could easily get used to. When she was halfway through, Sakura decided to dive.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him.

"You get used to the water faster when you dive," she said and pulled herself under the water, enjoying the feeling. "Have you ever tried it?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head. "It's a great feeling! Try!"

"Fine," he said and slowly brought himself under the water and then back out.

"So, how was it?" Sakura asked.

"Your right. You do get used to the water if you dive," he said.

"Comes from body boarding," Sakura said. "When you go under the wave, you get a relaxing and strange feeling, just like a pool."

"You body board?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I was younger," Sakura answered. "It was fun, but as I grew older, I never really had much time to go body boarding."

"Oh."

"But I still go when I can!" she said with a smile. "I can't wait till next time."

"When's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe next weekend. Just when I have all my studies done," Sakura answered. "You wanna come? We can invite the whole group and have a beach party. It'll be fun!"

"Su-"

"Class!" Zabuza yelled. "Let us begin with free style. Get into your line. I will call people and you will race. Understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good. So, let's start with Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Haruno Sakura and Ino Yamanaka. Get into your positions! I want one lap of free style, one of crawl and two butterfly."

"Ready, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Bring it on, forehead-chan."

"Get ready. Go!"

The four started the free style lap, Sakura in front with Sasuke behind. Neji was behind the two and Ino was last.

Sakura kept her quick pace and did not stop; she wanted to win this race. 'You can do this!' she thought. Sakura looked behind herself and saw Sasuke catching up behind her. 'Don't think so.'

As soon as she touched the other side of the pool she started the next lap, the crawl. Sakura smirked. Crawl was one of her favorites.

Sakura started out slow and soon began to speed up, catching one glimpse behind her. Neji and Sasuke were racing together while Ino was still behind. She smirked, she was so going to win this.

"Go, Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "You can win this!"

"I don't think so," Sasuke muttered as he started to swim faster.

Sakura looked back again and saw Sasuke gaining.

"Your not going to win, Sasuke," she said as she touched the other side of the pool. "Butterfly is one of my best."

Bring it on," he said as he touched the side of the pool.

She smirked.

"You asked for it."

When Sakura began the butterfly, she was going fast. Every movement she made was perfect. Sasuke was behind her and was slowly gaining.

"Go, Sasuke-kun!" his fan girls yelled.

"Go Sakura-chan!" her fan boys yelled.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

"I'm going to win this, Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Alright then," she said. "Watch."

Then Sakura sped up and was completely ahead. She was going as fast as her body could go. Sasuke saw this and sped up again.

"I'm going to win this," Sakura said to herself as she touched the other side of the pool. "I'm going to win."

Sakura started to swim faster and didn't look back. 'You can do this!' she thought. 'Just a little bit more.'

"Good try, Sakura," Sasuke said as he caught up to her. "But, I'm going to win this." She looked at him as she continued to swim.

"I don't think so," Sakura said as she went in full speed. Her body ached but she ignored pain. She wanted to win. "Just a little bit more and I'll be there."

"First place swimmer is out!" Zabuza said. Sakura panted as she got out of the pool. "It's a tie. Sakura and Sasuke, both of you win first place. Next one is Neji and last is Ino."

"Nicely done, Sasuke," Sakura said as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Your good," he said as he sat down next to her. Sakura smirked.

"Thanks," she said. "But, next time, I'll be sure to kick your ass." Sasuke smirked.

"Bring it on."

* * *

"So, who wins this bet, Ino?" Sakura asked as they got out of the girl's room. Ino smiled.

"Your good," she said. "You nearly beat Sasuke! I mean, he's the best swimmer!"

"Practice makes perfect," Sakura said. Ino smirked.

"That's why I win this bet," she said.

"What?" Sakura asked. "How?"

"The bet was to see if you got an A," Ino said. "But you just won first place. Unless Zabuza-sensei gives you an A right now, you lose."

"Sakura," the two heard.

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I want to give you an A for today," he said. "You seem to know how to swim properly and fast."

"Thank you sensei!" Sakura said with a smile and turned backto a shockedIno with a smirk. "I win."

* * *

"So, what's after swimming?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to Sasuke.

"We're getting ready for homework," he answered. "So, what did Zabuza tell you?"

"He told me that I got an A for today," she answered. "I can't wait till the next lesson. I love swimming."

"You should give yourself a break first," Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"After swimming, with whatever he gives us, most students are soar," he explained.

"Oh," Sakura said. "But I can handle it. I mean, I was able to do a lot of push-ups before, remember?"

"Yeah."

"So, after homework, we go home, right?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded. "Mom will ground me for a year."

"I don't think so," Sasuke said. "She probably be more happy then upset."

"Maybe," Sakura said. "So, what do you think of this outfit? Will she except it?"

Ino's second outfit for Sakura was baggy green army pants. Her top was green and a pale white. Her pink hair was down to her waist. Instead of wearing the same boots, she wore black and green sneakers. Her outfit covered enough skin and it was something Sakura found comfortable.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good," Sakura said and looked out the other window. "S-S-Sa-Sasuke!" she stuttered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I saw him," Sakura answered.

"Who?"

"Itachi," she said. "He's following us, Sasuke," she said and grabbed his arm. "Just now, he looked at me."

"Relax, Sakura," Sasuke said. "It's alright. Your going to be fine. As long as your with someone, you'll be fine. Relax."

"Alright," she said and let go of his arm. "He won't leave us alone."

"Relax," Sasuke said.

"We're here!" Iruka yelled. "Everybody out!"

"Come on," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and got up with her swimming bag, Sasuke right next to her.

"You okay, Sakura?" Ino asked as Sakura got off the bus. Sakura nodded.

"I'll be okay."

"Maybe it's best if you go home," Ino said. "Your pale."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded. "Alright."

"Sasuke?" Ino asked. "Can you take her home?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Come on, let's go pack up."

Sakura nodded and followed him to the class. The two walked to their desks and began to pack their homework.

"Where are you going, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"I'm going home," Sakura answered. "I don't feel so good.

"Okay," Hinata said. "Feel better."

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"You seem rather pale," Shikamaru said. "It's best if you rest."

"How are you going to get home?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke is going to drive me," Sakura answered.

"Okay."

"You ready, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and took her book bag. She could already see Tayuya glaring at her. "Alright, let's go."

"Right."

* * *

"What do you think my mom will say?" Sakura asked as they drove to her house. Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't know," he answered.

Sasuke parked the car and quickly got out. Sakura did the same and carefully closed the door and walked to her door, Sasuke right behind her. She took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" both of them heard. Kira quickly opened the door, hoping it was her daughter on the other side. When she opened the door, tears were already falling down her cheeks.

"Mom," Sakura said as she hugged her mother. "I'm sorry for leaving. I missed you."

"Sakura, honey," her mother said as she hugged her back. "I was so worried about you! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Yes, mom," Sakura said. "I promise."

"I don't know if I should let you out," Kira said. "I was so worried, Sakura."

"I don't think she'll run away again," Sasuke said. "If anything, I'll be there to watch over her along with her friends. There's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Sasuke," Kira said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked and Sasuke nodded. "So, let's get everything started."

* * *

"Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirtWe were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's black leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of painOn a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses

In white houses."

"That was great, Sakura!" Kira said with a smile. Sakura smiled back and removed her fingers from the piano. She took in a deep breath.

"Thanks, mom," Sakura said. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

"It was great," he said and Sakura smiled.

"Thanks!"

"So, let's eat!"

"Mom, you cooked a lot!"

"It's a welcome home feast!"

"Dig in, Sasuke! There's a lot more to come!"

* * *

"Goodnight, Sakura!" her mom said.

"Goodnight, mom," Sakura said as she hugged her mother. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams," her mother said. "Sakura? Can I ask you a question?"

_Happy with you,_

_Smiling right at you._

_You make me feel so right._

"Sure, mom."

"You like, Sasuke don't you?" she asked. Sakura blushed but then nodded.

"I've never felt this way before, mom," Sakura said. "I'm happy to be with him. I always want him to be happy and it just makes me smile when I think of him." Kira smiled.

_I wonder how you feel about me,_

_I hope I'll know soon._

_But right now,_

_I'll smile and laugh with you._

"I hope he feels the same way about you," Kira said. Sakura smiled at her mom.

"Thanks mom," Sakura said. 'I hope he does too.'

* * *

**CREAK **

"What was that?" sakura whispered as she looked up.

**CREAK**

"Sakura?" she heard.

"Whose there?" she asked as got out of bed, grabbing a bat under her bed in the process.

"It's me."

Sakura squinted her eyes and then turned on the lights.

"Sasuke," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran away from home."

* * *

A cliffy, hehehe...I'll probably update next week. I thank my beta reader again and starrgirl93. Hope you liked this chapter!

Black and green,

Passes out...wait, it's only morning!

P.S. If anyone is intearested in the song, It's called "White houses" by Vanessa Carlton. Till next time!


	14. What words can say, she won't give up

Hi People! So, I've finally finished writing the next chapter for Breaking out. So far, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Once again, I would like to thank Uchiha Sakura Blossoms for correcting any mistakes. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a special friend of mine, my number one fan. Hope you like it!

"Blah" Someone is talking.

'Blah' Someone is thinking.

_Blah _Flashback

_Blah _Poetry

So, let the story begin!

**CREAK**

"What was that?" sakura whispered as she looked up.

**CREAK**

"Sakura?" she heard.

"Whose there?" she asked as got out of bed, grabbing a bat under her bed in the process.

"It's me."

Sakura squinted her eyes and then turned on the lights.

"Sasuke," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran away from home."

Sakura blinked as she heard those words. Her green eyes continued to stare at Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I ran away," he repeated as he took a step closer. Sakura got up, the bat still in her hand. "Sakura, I think it's okay to put that down."

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she threw the bat at him. "What were you thinking?.!"

More flying objects came towards Sasuke. He dodged or blocked them as Sakura threw them.

"Stupid! Idiot!" she yelled as she continued to throw her things. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked towards her, blocking any objects in his way.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he grabbed her wrists. "None of us can be close to Itachi now. He lives where I live; I only left since he's there. When he leaves, I'll move back."

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm staying over," he said.

"WHAT?" she nearly yelled. Sasuke out a hand on her mouth.

"Be quiet," he said and she nodded. "As I said before, it's only for a bit. Itachi never stays in one place too long."

"Oh," she said as he took his hand off her mouth. "Fine, then. I'll let you stay over. Just make sure my mom doesn't find out."

"Fine," Sasuke said. Sakura turned around and walked to a nearby drawer.

"Here," she said as she took out a spare futon. "It's not much but at least you have a bed."

"Hn," Sasuke said and took the futon. "Night."

"Night, Sasuke," Sakura said as she got into bed.

"Hn," he said as he put the futon on the floor next to Sakura's bed and laid down on it.

Sakura shifted in her bed and then towards Sasuke. She looked at his sleeping face and blushed. 'He looks cute when he's sleeping.' she thought. Sakura continued to stare at his face, a smile evident on her face. Deep down inside, she wanted to touch his face. Sakura continued to stare at his face, a smile still on her face.

"Stop staring, Sakura," Sasuke said as he opened his eyes. Sakura blushed and turned around.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Sakura said. "Um...uh...good night."

"Hn."

Sakura closed her eyes. 'How can I sleep with him here?' she thought. 'I feel so nervous. I..uh...oh crap. I'm even stuttering in my thoughts. What next?'

Sakura shifted in her bed. Something, or should I say someone, was preventing her from sleeping.

"Sakura," she heard.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Sleep."

'If only I could.' she thought as she closed her eyes.

Sakura felt her body slowly relax. Small images of her friends and mother popped into her mind.

"Hmm," Sakura murmured. She opened her eyes again and got out of bed.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Just getting something," she said. Sakura opened her desk and took out a small case.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's an ipod," Sakura answered. "My mom gave it to me last year. I listen to it when I go to sleep. It helps me fall asleep."

"Aa."

"Want to listen?" she asked. "I have a lot of music on it so you might find something good on it."

"Okay."

Sakura got back in bed and Sasuke sat down next to her. She gave him one earphone while she took the other in her ear. Sakura turned it on and pressed shuffle. She laid down and so did Sasuke.

"Night," she said.

"Night."

"Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
I'm staring into space, what a lovely face  
I'll try to find my place with you"

Sasuke listened to the lyrics carefully. He stared at Sakura's sleeping form, thinking.

"Chorus:  
What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love  
My beautiful love"

Sasuke stared at her face, still in deep thought. What was so different now. He had seen her do it so many times. She was smiling again. But this smile seemed so different. Small, beautiful and yet sad. Was she thinking of him when she heard this song?

Larger then the moon, my love for you  
World's collide, as heaven pulls us through  
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine

What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love

Maybe a greater thing will happenMaybe all will seeMaybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me

Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me

Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me

What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful nightWe'll make everything right"

Was she thinking of him in her sleep? He needed to know. No. He wanted to know.

What was she thinking about? What had caused her smile?

"What a beautiful smile  
Can It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My Beautiful la-la-la-la-love  
la-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful la-la-la-la-love  
la-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful love"

As the song ended, another one started. Sasuke continued to stare at her face. He wanted to wake her up and ask, but didn't have the courage to. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was scared to ask one simple question.

"Sasuke," she whispered with her smile. Sasuke looked at her. So she was thinking of him. He relaxed and continued to listen to the music, enjoying the beat of each song.

"On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tellAll the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me"

Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the tune. It was relaxing for him.

"I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
Chorus:  
OhhhhhIt seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
Chorus:  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..."

Sasuke felt his body relax and drift to sleep. The two fell asleep next to each other, a smile on Sakura's face. Their hands touched but the two didn't move away.

_What a beautiful smileCan It stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My Beautiful la-la-la-la-love  
la-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful la-la-la-la-love  
la-la-la-la-love  
My beautiful love_

Knock.

"Sakura?"

Knock.

"Sakura? Honey?"

Knock.

"Sakura, it's time to wake up," her mother said through the door.

"One second mom," Sakura said as she tried to stretch. She opened her eyes and saw black. "Sasuke?" she whispered. He grunted in return. "Sasuke, wake up."

"Why?" he grumbled.

"Because my mom's outside the door and she might come in."

"So?" he asked. Sakura growled and used as much strength as she could. As quick as she could, Sakura pushed him off the bed and covered him with her blanket.

"Sakura?" her mother said as she opened the door. "I heard something fall."

"I just tripped, mom," Sakura said. She heard a small growl under the blanket and softly kicked it.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, mom?" Sakura asked.

"What's under the blanket?" Kira asked.

"Ummm, nothing mom," Sakura said.

"Well, nothing should be lying on the floor now, should it?" Kira asked as she picked up the blanket. Sakura's eyes widened as she expected a yell or some sort. "There, that's better."

Sakura looked at the spot where the blanket was. 'Wait...where's Sasuke?.!' she thought.

"Uh, thanks, mom," Sakura said. "So, can I change now?"

"Of course, honey," Kira said. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay, mom," Sakura said. Kira smiled and walked out of the room. Sakura let out a sigh. 'Well, he hid quick.' she thought.

"And Sakura?" she heard. Sakura looked at her mother.

"Yes, mom?"

"Actually, I want to help you with your outfit today," her mother said as she reentered the room.

"Mom, aren't I a little too old for that?" Sakura asked. All she wanted to do was get Sasuke from under the bed. It was the only place he could hide anyway...

"I just want to see," Kira said as she opened the closet. "After all, all you wear is jeans."

"Your sounding like Ino, mom," Sakura said as she carefully sat down on the bed.

"Here," her mother said as she took some clothes out. "I want you to put this on."

"Okay," Sakura said. "I'll just look for matching shoes."

Sakura bent down and put her head under the bed. Her green eyes meet Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"How are you putting up here, Sasuke?" she asked. He grunted. "Sorry, but this is the only place you could hide. Let's just hope that my mom won't look under yet."

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "Just hurry up."

Sakura nodded and giggled.

"Alright," she said. "When I'm going downstairs with my mom, follow but make sure you aren't seen. Leave through the front door and hide behind the bushes."

Sasuke nodded.

"You didn't park your car anywhere close, did you?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not this time," he said. "How are we going to get to school?"

"You have your things, right?" she asked and Sasuke nodded. "Good. We'll use the bus. I'll let you use my metro-card today."

"Okay."

"Sakura?" she heard her mother say. "Did you find any shoes?"

"Not here, mom," Sakura said as she got her head out of the bed. "How about we look next to my desk? I have some shoes there."

"Alright," Kira said. Sakura let out a small sigh of relief and walked next to her desk, eyeing the bed from time to time. "These will do."

"Thanks, mom," Sakura said.

"Now, why don't you put them on?" Kira asked.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I want to see how you look in them."

Sakura eyed the bed and bit her lower lip.

"Okay, mom," Sakura said as she took off her tanktop.

Sasuke looked from under the bed, a blush staining his cheeks. He gulped and pulled on the collar of his shirt.

Was it just him or was it getting hotter under the bed?

"Mom, I think I can get dressed by myself," Sakura said as she out on a bra and then her shirt. "Besides, what about breakfast?"

"Already made and waiting," Kira said with a smile. "It's about time we should have breakfast together."

"Right," Sakura said as she took off her pajama pants and put on a pair of shorts. "Done."

"You look beautiful," Kira said with a smile. Sakura smiled back at her mother.

"Thanks, mom," Sakura said. Sakura had put on black shirt that had short sleeves. The black shirt was decorated in red art. She had also put on jean shorts that were ripped on the bottom. For shoes, she had put on black sneakers. Her hair was down and there wasn't any make-up on her face. "You know, next time you go shopping, tell me."

Kira smiled.

"Alright," she said. "Now, let's go down and have some breakfast."

Sakura nodded and followed. She looked back and made a small hand signal for Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke," she whispered. "Follow but make sue your not seen."

"Right," he said and slowly crawled out of the bed as she closed the door.

"Sakura?" he heard.

"Yeah, mom?"

"I wanted to ask, whose book bag is this?"

'Shit!' Sasuke thought. 'She must of taken my book bag!'

"Ummm...uh, Ino had given me that book bag!" Sakura lied. "She told me to give it to someone."

"And who is that?" Kira asked.

"Ummm..Hinata!" Sakura lied. "Hinata had come over her house and had asked me to give it to her!" Sakura quickly took the bag and threw it back. "I'll give it to her when I'll see her today."

"Alright," Kira said. "So, I hope you like pancakes for breakfast!"

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and took his book bag. 'That was close.' he thought. Sasuke slowly and carefully closed the bedroom door behind himself and carefully walked down the stairs, making sure he was not heard or seen.

"So, how is it?" he heard Kira, Sakura's mom, ask.

"It's great, mom," Sakura said. "I better finish up though! I can't be late for school."

"Alright, just don't eat too fast."

"Okay."

Sasuke quickly got outside and hide behind the bushes. 'She better hurry up.' he thought. He blushed as he remembered Sakura when she was changing. 'Dammit!' he thought.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she appeared next to him. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

"Um, it's nothing," he said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sakura said with a smile. "Come on, the bus stop is this way."

"Right."

The two walked their way down the block. Sakura smiled as she took her ipod. She put in one earphone and handed the other one to Sasuke, who took it and put it in his ear. Sakura quickly turned it on and put it on shuffle.

As the music started, Sakura began to hum to the music, another smile on her face. Sasuke listened to the music quietly, enjoying the sound and lyrics.

As the song ended, another started. As Sasuke heard the song he blushed again. Sakura looked at him, confused.

"Love to see you whip it  
Sho' could treat you right  
Give me just a minute  
Of your time tonight

We both are here to have some fun  
Let it whip"

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He shook his head and forced his blush away, the thoughts of the morning still in mind. "Are you sure? I mean, your flushed again."

"I'm fine," he said.

"I know you're into groovin'  
Love your body language  
Baby, let me know  
You've got me sort of anxious

We both are here to have some fun  
Let it whip

(Let it whip)  
Whip it baby  
(Child)  
Whip it right  
(Let it whip)  
Whip it baby, whip it all night  
(Well, what's your trip?)  
No no  
Child  
Let it whip  
(C'mon whip)(Cmon whip)"

'Damn.' Sasuke thought. 'Why can't that image get out of my head?.!'

Sakura stared awkwardly at Sasuke. First he blushed, twice. And now he seemed deep thought on something. 'What is he thinking about?' she thought.

_"Now, why don't you put them on?" Kira asked._

_"Why?" Sakura asked._

_"I want to see how you look in them."_

_Sakura eyed the bed and bit her lower lip._

_"Okay, mom," Sakura said as she took off her tanktop._

'He didn't see that, did he?'

"There is no time to lose  
You're the one I choose  
You're so right for me  
Can't you see that I  
Won't waste your time  
Sense something divine  
Divine in you  
Yeah I do

(Let it whip)  
Whip it baby  
(Child)  
Whip it right  
(Let it whip)  
Whip it baby, whip it all night  
(Well, what's your trip?)  
No no  
Child  
Let it whip(C'mon whip)  
(Cmon whip)" "Sasuke?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"You didn't see me when I was changing, right?" she asked. She looked cool on the outside, but in the inside, she was pissed off. 'PERVERT!' her mind yelled.

Sasuke blushed at her question.

"Um...Uh, I didn't mean to?"

"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU PERVERT!"

"(Let it whip)  
Whip it baby(Child)  
Whip it right  
(Let it whip)  
Whip it baby, whip it all night

(whip it baby)  
(whip it right)-acapo."

"How did you become such a pervert?" Sakura asked as she glared at Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed his head, a spot where Sakura had hit him. He didn't even have enough time to block her. "You didn't bother to close your eyes or look away at all?"

Sasuke grunted and opened his book bag. Sakura stopped her rambling and looked at him with curiosity.

"Sasuke?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing my homework," he answered as he took out a pen and a copy with some questions. "I couldn't finish it yesterday."

"Hmm," Sakura said as she looked at the problems. "Well, this is very simple." She quickly took out her copy. "You know the equation, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just apply it," she said. "When you do, just replace the letters with the numbers. It's like G.F.E.S.A format."

"What's G.F.E.S.A?" Sasuke asked.

"G stands for Given, F stands for Find, E stands for Equation, S stands for Substitute and A stands for answer," she explained. The given it what your given with and the find is what the problem is asking. The equation is what you have to use; the equation can never have any numbers. Then you substitute the letters with the numbers in the problem and then you have your answer. It's simple to use."

"Aa," Sasuke said. "Thanks."

"No problem."

As Sasuke finished his questions, Sakura looked outside the window. Surprisingly, the whole bus was quiet. She smiled to herself. 'Ah. I can finally relax in some peace and quiet.' she thought.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"What stop are we supposed to get off?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked outside.

"Next three," she answered. "Why?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just wanted to know."

"Okay," she said. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"You remember the note I sent you with my journal before?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, even though I don't know how you feel, I'm happy to spend time with you. As long as I can talk to you and see you, I'm happy. Even if you don't feel the same way I do," she said with a happy smile.

"Sakura..."

"Next stop, Kohona High!" The driver yelled through the speaker.

"We better start packing up, Sasuke," Sakura said as she put her copy back. "We wouldn't want to miss our stop."

"Alright," Sasuke said as he put his copy and pen in his book bag.

"Hope you liked the ride on the bus," Sakura said. "You do realize you'll have to use it for a bit. And you'll be sleeping over my house, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, let's not repeat today's situation," she said as she glared at him. Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...yeah," he said.

"Sakura!" the two heard.

"I know that voice anywhere," Sakura mumbled as she turned to her left, a smile forced on her face. "Hi, Nobara!"

"So, Sakura, what's up?" Nobara asked.

Sasuke stared at the girl. Though she was smiling, you could clearly tell that it was a forced smile like Sakura. Nobara was tall and had long blonde hair. Nobara had put on a pair of white pants and a matching black top. He had heard of Nobara. She was in 11th grade, and in the same class as Sai.

"Oh, nothing much, really," Sakura said with her forced smile. "So, what about you? How's everything going on with Sai."

"Oh, he's scared shitless of you," Nobara said as she waved her hand. "Give him a week and he'll be back."

"And why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked as she rose and eyebrow. "Last I checked, the both of you hate me."

"Just telling you for the fun of it," Nobara said with a smirk. She brushed her shoulder against Sakura's. "Oh, and by the way, his dad says hi, freak!" she laughed and walked away.

"Look who's talking," Sakura mumbled as she looked down at the ground.

"Sakura?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke," Sakura said as she picked her head up. "Besides, why should I listen to her? She's with Sai."

"How do you know her?" Sasuke asked. "Had she picked on you like Sai?"

"With Sai," Sakura said. "Apparently she thought it would be fun. But later on, I got my little revenge."

"Oh? And how?"

"There was a huge fight after she pulled a prank on me. She ended up with a nosebleed -an almost broken nose at that- some bruises, a mark on her forehead since I punched and had a ring at that time. Afterwards, she was put to blame since she had pulled the prank and started it first," Sakura explained with a small smile. "It was funny how she ended up!"

"And how did you end up?"

"Minor scratches," Sakura answered. "Nobara does not know how to fight. She only uses her nails and her moves can be predictable."

"I defiantly remember that, forehead-girl," Ino said as she approached the two. "Me and Shikamaru both had to hold you back. Where did you get that strength anyway?"

"Just do," Sakura said. "So, Ino-pig how was the ride here? You didn't drink, right?"

"Hey!" Ino said. "Just to let you know, I quit. And yes, we had a nice drive. Shikamaru came along too."

"That's good," Sakura said.

"Hi, Sakura," Hinata said with a smile.

"Hi, Hinata," Sakura said. "Hi Naruto, Shikamaru."

"Hey," Shikamaru and Naruto said.

"So, how was your ride with Sasuke?" Ino said with a devilish grin. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We took the bus," Sakura said.

"The bus?" Ino asked and Sasuke nodded. "What happened to your car?"

"It's a long story," Sasuke said.

"Hi guys!" Tenten said.

"Hi, Tenten," Sakura said. "Where's Neji?"

"He said he wanted to talk to Gaara, Kankuro and Temari about something."

"Okay."

"So, let's get to the cafeteria," Naruto said. "Wouldn't want anyone to take our spots."

"Like hell they will," Ino said as she cracked her knuckles. Shikamaru shuddered and Sakura sweat dropped. 'Some things never seem to change.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasame said and Sakura smiled.

"Hi, Sasame-chan!" Sakura said. "You want to sit with us downstairs?"

"Okay."

Sakura smiled at Sasume and walked down the stairs, not bothering to see who was next to her.

"Watch where your going!" she heard someone say and push her. Sakura gasped and lost her balance. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain from falling down the stairs. As a moment passed by she opened her eyes.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as he gripped her waist. She nodded.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Sakura said as he pulled her up, his hands still on her waist. "You seem to save me a lot when this happens."

He shrugged.

"No problem," he said.

"You okay, Sakura?" Ino asked, clearly concerned. Sakura nodded.

"Just fine."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ino yelled at the person who pushed Sakura.

"I'm Tayuya, blond," Tayuya said as she glared at Sakura. "I warn you Sasuke, you shouldn't hang out with a slut like that. It will only be worse fo you."

"Look who's talking," Tenten said.

"Watch it, pigtails," Tayuya said with her glare. She quickly returned it to Sakura. "You're a total whore, Haruno. Sai was right. You are a freak."

And that hit a nerve.

"Who are you to talk that way?.!" Sakura yelled, startling the whole group and Tayuya. "You, my red-haired friend, have been a bitch from the start. You're the slut! You think just because your part of the sound you can boss anyone around?.! Bullshit! I've had enough of you! Keep your fucking comments to yourself and for once, shut the fuck up! I do not want to hear your voice anymore! And if you have a problem with that, then you can go screw yourself. Now, why don't you just switch classes and leave me be?"

'Where the hell did that come from?' Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke thought as they stared at her. Sasume was shocked, she had covered her ears the whole time.

Tayuya glared at her and just walked down stairs.

"I'll get you for that," she said with her glare.

Sakura drew in deep breathes. Ino looked at her and started to giggle, and then laugh.

"About time you do that!" she said. "You may have told her off before, but this takes the cake!"

"She's right about that," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said with a smirk. Naruto grinned while Hinata smiled. Sasame was just plain shocked.

"She just hit a nerve," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I can tell," Ino said. "So, let's go downstairs."

"Right," Sakura said. "Sorry for that, Sasame-chan."

"It's ok, Sakura-chan," Sasame said.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said with his grin. Sakura nodded and tried to move but couldn't.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura said with a blush. "Can you let go of me? I kind of need to walk down the stairs."

"Right."

"It's a pity their not together yet," Ino said and the rest nodded. Sakura glared at her.

"Can we just change the topic?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever," Ino said. "Killjoy."

"What do you mean that their not together?" Sasame asked. Sakura shook her head.

"That's exactly what it means."

"But there where rumors that you were together," Sasame said.

"Can we please just change the subject?" Sakura asked nervously. Sasame shrugged.

"It's just what I heard."

"So, can we go downstairs now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah..."

"I forgot about that."

Sakura sweatdropped.

"I can tell," she said.

"What are you guys still doing on the stairs?"

"Sorry, Neji," Tenten said as he walked up the stairs. "We were just caught up in something."

"Alright," he said. "Now come on."

"Did you talk to them?" Sakura asked. "I mean, did you talk to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro?"

"How did you know?"

"Tenten," Sakura answered. "So, what did you want to talk to them about?"

"That's my business."

"Okay..."

"So, what's the first lesson?" Naruto asked with his grin. Sakura sighed and put a hand on her chin.

"Math, I think," she said. "You can tell if the teacher doesn't come for the first twenty minutes of the beginning of class."

"She has a point there," Hinata said. "Kakashi-sensei is always late."

"If he's ever on time it would be the sign of the apocalypse," Sakura said which caused Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sasame to giggle, Naruto and Shikamaru to chuckle and Sasuke and Neji to smirk. "Well, it's true! Has he ever been on time?"

"Nope."

"Never."

"And they call me a Lazy ass."

Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Your right," she said. "So, let's go. I think someone already took our seats."

"They better not," Ino said.

"Right, come on, let's go now," Sakura said as she walked down the stairs, humming a small tune.

" Ay yi yi yi... (repeat 3x)  
Where's my samurai?

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai"

She smiled at the lyrics. It wasn't a rock song like the others she listened to; it was techno. Her eyes looked at Sasuke, her mouth already humming the rest of the song.

"Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay yi yi I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the skyAy yi yi, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky"

"What's the name of the song your humming?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled.

"Butterfly."

"I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay yi yi I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ay yi yi, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky"

"It's nice," Hinata said as she smiled back. Sakura nodded.

"That's why I like it," she said, eyeing Sasuke.

"(repeat 2x)  
Ay yi yi yi... (repeat 3x)  
Where's my samurai?

(repeat 2x)  
Ay yi yi I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky  
Ay yi yi, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ay yi yi yi... (repeat 3x)  
Where's my samurai?

Ay yi yi, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky"

_Because no matter how he feels about me,_

_I will always love him..._

"So, Sakura, who chose your outfit today?" Ino asked. Sasuke blushed a bit and Sakura chuckled.

"My mom," she said.

_He's making me laugh now,_

_He's making me smile,_

_He's blushing..._

"It's nice," Ino said and Sakura nodded. "You know, I think I should tell you some tips so you can choose on your own."

"Yeah," Sakura said as she got lost in her thoughts, her poetry. "I would like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

_I find him cute no matter how he acts._

_He may be cold to me,_

_He may push my away,_

_Right down to the cold floor,_

_But,_

_I still won't give up._

"Alright!" Ino said. "So, I'll come over to your house today after school, alright?"

"Sure," Sakura said.

"Your mom won't mind?"

"Of course she won't, Ino. You're my best friend."

"Okay."

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke and he looked at her.

_"You remember the note I sent you with my journal before?" she asked. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Well, even though I don't know how you feel, I'm happy to spend time with you. As long as I can talk to you and see you, I'm happy. Even if you don't feel the same way I do," she said with a happy smile. _

'Dear, Sakura, it's about time I end all the trouble you've caused. You've messed up my plans enough.'

"What can I do for you, Uchiha-san?"

"Yes, I would like to watch the whole class today if possible," Itachi said with a friendly smile. "May I please?"

"Yes, Uhiha-san. But please, do not disturb them during the lesson."

"Of course. I just want to see how much my brother has improved."

"Alright, the class is this way."

"Thank you," Itachi said.

"But to tell you the truth, Sasuke is doing just fine in all his classes."

"I'll be the judge of that," Itachi said. 'And let's see how much he will care for his little cherry blossom.'

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The songs (in order) are "Beautiful Love" by The Afters, then, "Pieces of me" by Ashlee Simpson. After, there is "Let it Whip" by SR-71 and last is "Butterfly" by smile.dk.

Hope you liked it,

Black and Green


	15. Heart's desire, Adrenaline

Hi people! Sorry it took so long to update! First week of school is always the hardest. Well, Instead of writing the usual chapter length (13 pages) I have written 20 pages. I hope you like it. Lyrics will be explained at the end of the chapter. Also, I would like to thank Uchiha Sakura Blossoms for editing the chapter and my best friends and fans. A huge thank you to all of you!

"Blah" Talking.

'Blah' Thinking.

_Blah _Lyrics.

_Blah _Flashback

Blah Poetry.

Now, let the story begin!

(SPACE...THE THING DOESN'T WORK)

Recap

'Dear, Sakura, it's about time I end all the trouble you've caused. You've messed up my plans enough.'

"What can I do for you, Uchiha-san?"

"Yes, I would like to watch the whole class today if possible," Itachi said with a friendly smile. "May I please?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san. But please, do not disturb them during the lesson."

"Of course. I just want to see how much my brother has improved."

"Alright, the class is this way."

"Thank you," Itachi said.

"But to tell you the truth, Sasuke is doing just fine in all his classes."

"I'll be the judge of that," Itachi said. 'And let's see how much he will care for his little cherry blossom.'

End Recap

(LINE)

Humming a small tune, Sakura smiled as she walked to her seat.

"See? No one took them, Ino," she said but got nothing in return. "Ino? Neji? Tenten?" She looked to her left and then to her right. "Sasuke?"

"Well, look who's all alone?" Tayuya said with a cold smirk. Sakura walked back a bit, only to bump into someone. She turned and gasped. Jiroubo stood behind her, a cold smirk on his face. "No one is here to defend you now," Tayuya said.

_Too much is not enough  
Nobody said this stuff makes any sense_

_We're hooked again _

"This will be fun," Sakon said, cracking his fists.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'I can't defend myself.' she thought.

" I thought you guys already killed her," Kimimaru said, appearing next to Tayuya and he pulling Tayuya close.

"Well, that wouldn't be fun without you," Kidoumaru said with a scary grin. "So, you guys ready to get rid of this bitch?"

Sakura stepped back and then to her side.

"No escaping this time," Tayuya said. "I told you I would get back at your little speech before."

The Sound group approached her slowly. Sakura looked around and closed her eyes, hoping that it was all a dream.

"SASUKE!" she yelled.

"What do you want?" she heard and turned her head to the right.

"Help, please," she whispered as the Sound four had stopped, each cornering her. She gasped as she felt a kick to her side and then to her right. "Sasuke, help."

He continued to stare at her, sparing only a glare.

"Why would he help you?" Tayuya asked, laughing at her. "Your just a pathetic weakling. Just an obstacle. Your just a waste of air. It should already be obvious. An obstacle so easy to get past."

"T-that's not true," Sakura said, coughing out some blood.

"Oh really?" Tayuya asked. "Sasuke, choose. Are you going to help her?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke as he walked up to her. Expecting someone to help her up, she was surprised to get a hard kick to her side. A gasp and more blood escaped her lips.

_Point of no return  
See how the buildings burn _

"Sasuke?" she asked, her eyes wide. He glared down and soon moved his leg back, prepared to kick her again.

(LINE)

Sakura's scream erupted from the cafeteria. She looked around, shaking outside and on the inside.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Ino asked as she looked at her best friend, worried. Sakura looked down, trying to catch her breath. "Sakura!"

"Is she alright?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know," Ino said. "I haven't seen her that shaken up."

"Sakura?" Tenten asked. "Sakura? What's wrong? What happened?"

"It looked so real. It felt so real," she mumbled to herself.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he made his way to her. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had gone off to talk some other classmates. They had stopped when they heard Sakura's scream and ran back to her as fast as they could. "Why did she scream?"

"We don't know," Tenten said. "We just heard her scream out of nowhere."

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. She turned her head to him, pushing him away in the process. "Sakura! What's wrong with you!"

Once an accident plagues your mind, it can never get out.

"It hurts," Sakura whispered, holding a hand over her mouth. Coughing, she winced in pain.

"Sakura!"

It sticks to memories, 

Making you scream. 

Makes you cry the tears that you never had. 

It hurts and stings the heart, 

Twisting and turning until it breaks... 

"She's coughing out blood!" Tenten said, shocked and scared. "Neji! Do something!" Neji stared at the pink haired girl, thinking what to do.

"We have to get her to the nurse," he said.

"Something isn't right," Shikamaru said. "Sasuke, you were with her this morning. Did something happened to her?"

"Nothing happened," Sasuke answered as he lifted her up. "I'll take her to the nurse."  
Once it get's in the mind, 

It never comes out.  
Bringing you down,

Breaking you to insanity.

"Okay," Ino said. "Just be careful with her alright?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs, a pink haired girl lying in his arms. "I will."

(LINE)

_Light up the night  
Such pretty sight_

"Uchiha Sasuke," he heard and stopped. "What are you doing upstairs?"

The screams of pain, 

The rip of the heart; it's the plague.  
Once the accident plagues your mind, 

It can never get out. 

"I need to find the nurse," Sasuke answered.

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke turned around, showing the pink haired girl in his arms. Tsunade, alarmed, asked, "What happened to her?"

"We don't know," Sasuke said. "She was fine and I left but a minute after, she screamed. Then, she was looking down on the floor, shaking and began to cough out blood."

"Follow me," Tsunade said. "I know how to heal as much as Shinzune does. After all, I had Shinzune some techniques as well." Sasuke followed the blonde haired women to the nurses office. "Lay her down on the table."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade checked Sakura's temperature and then looked at the girl's face.

"Nightmare turned into reality," Tsunade muttered.

"What?"

  
It will stay in your memory forever and will bring you down... 

Once you reach it's breaking point, 

you'll break... 

and that plague, 

the accident that will stay in your memory, 

will never seize to stop the pain. 

"More like a coma in reality," Tsunade said. "What she saw in her dream, she nearly feels it in reality. It's a rare thing actually. Has this ever happened before?"

"No," Sasuke said. He stared at the pink haired girl. She was shaking a bit, her blood covered hands were moving to her mouth on her own. Coughing more, blood made it's way out of her lips. "Can you do something now, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes I can, Sasuke," she said. Tsunade moved to a drawer she had on the left side of the room. Opening it, she took out some towels, a compress and a small bottle. Taking the towels, Tsunade cleaned Sakura's hands and her face. Then, she took the compress and applied it to her head. "The cool compress will help her. But, for the bottle, we have to make her to drink it. Sasuke, can you lift her up a bit and hold her?"

"Yes," he said, picking Sakura up a bit from the table, making sure the compress stayed on. Sakura groaned.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Can you explain to me why your brother requested to watch the class your in today?"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother, Uchiha Itachi, asked to watch your class today. Why?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. 'Shit!' he thought, staring at Sakura. 'This is not good. With him here, who knows what he can do!' Staring at Sakura, Sasuke nearly winced. 'What about Sakura?' he thought. 'If he get's close to her...'

"Where am I?" Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Don't move," Tsunade said. "Sakura, I want you to drink this bottle, carefully." Sakura did as told. "Sasuke, do you know why he is here?"

"No, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said while still holding Sakura. "Sakura, are alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be," Sakura said. "Tsunade, what happened?"

"Where you dreaming anything this morning? As in, were you sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Well, that explains it," Tsunade said. "The pain that you had in your dream became reality."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go home? I can excuse you of you want," Tsunade said. Sakura shook her head.

"I'll be alright," Sakura said as she got off the table, taking one second to get her balance.

"If you say so," Tsunade said. "Now, why don't you two go to your class? It's almost 8 anyway."

"Alright, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said. "Thank you."

As the two walked out of the office Tsunade sighed and sat down on her chair. Looking up, she put her hands on her chin.

"Something is going on," she said. "Why? Why, Uchiha Itachi? What are you planning?"

(LINE)

"Are you sure your okay, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I'll be okay, Sasuke," Sakura said. "Thanks for caring."

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask?"

"Ask what?"

"What you were dreaming," he said, making sakura freeze.

_"SASUKE!" she yelled. _

_"What do you want?" she heard and turned her head to the right. _

_"Help, please," she whispered as the Sound four had stopped, each cornering her. She gasped as she felt a kick to her side and then to her right. "Sasuke, help." _

_He continued to stare at her, sparing only a glare. _

"..."

"Sakura?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it, Sasuke," Sakura said as she looked down at the ground.

_"Why would he help you?" Tayuya asked, laughing at her. "Your just a pathetic weakling. Just an obstacle. Your just a waste of air. It should already be obvious. An obstacle so easy to get past. " _

_"T-that's not true," Sakura said, coughing out some blood. _

_"Oh really?" Tayuya asked. "Sasuke, choose. Are you going to help her?" _

_Sakura looked at Sasuke as he walked up to her. Expecting someone to help her up, she was surprised to get a hard kick to her side. A gasp and more blood escaped her lips. _

"What was your dream, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"It was about you..."

"Me?" he asked and Sakura nodded. "What else happened, Sakura?"

"Your be..."

"Well, look who it is," the two heard and turned their heads. As Sakura saw the person, her hands began to shake.

_Adrenaline keeps me in the game  
Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes _

(LINE)

"Do you think Sakura is okay, Ino?" Naruto asked as he went up the stairs.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Naruto," Ino said. "Sakura is a tough girl. I know that."

"How so?" Neji asked.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Why do you think she's tough?"

"Well, Sakura doesn't give in easily," Ino explained. "It's a rare thing to see her cry. After being alone as a kid, it gets to you. She had to learn to fend for herself. Sure, she would hold back and not fight back, but she won't give up either."

"What happened during her childhood?" Tenten asked. Ino let out a said sigh.

"If we may ask, Ino," Hinata said.

"Sakura's mom was killed by her dad," Ino explained. "You see, before I met her, she was still alone. Many people judged her by her pink hair and big forehead. Her father, she was scared of him. He mostly drank during the time and well, you know what drunks can do.

"One day, Sakura had come late from a day outside and her dad was pissed off. There was an argument between her mom and dad and her dad ended up beating her mom to death. When Sakura came downstairs, she tried to stop her dad but got hurt in the end. Before her father could hurt Sakura any further, the police came and arrested him. Sakura's life was never the same. She lost her family and a small baby brother or sister. Later that day, she was adopted but the dad left that day and married another woman a year later. That woman was Sai's mom."

"I never knew she had been through that much," Neji said.

"Sakura is good at hiding things," Ino said. "She never really tells anyone when she's sad."

"Poor Sakura," Naruto said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. Ino hit him on the back of the head.

"Shika! Don't say that about Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"I didn't mean it about her past," he said. "I mean, do you want her to pity her like that. By the looks of it, Sakura doesn't want pity. Whatever happened is her business."

"So are you saying that we shouldn't worry about her?" Naruto growled.

"I meant to pity her," Shikamaru said.

"He has a point, Naruto," Hinata said. "We're her friends."

"Whatever," Naruto muttered.

"I hope Sakura will stay in school today," Tenten said. "I mean, it won't be fun without her."

"She's right!" Naruto said. "I mean, who else calls Neji a girl all the time!"

"Don't make me hurt you!" Neji yelled. Everyone laughed.

"But it's true," Naruto said. As expected, he got a quick bonk on the head. "OUCH!"

"Idiot," Neji muttered under his breath. Tenten chuckled.

"Still," she said. "I really like your long hair, Neji." Neji smirked and stared at his girlfriend. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Come on."

"Oh, look," Ino said. "There's Sasuke and Sakura. Wait, who is that next to them?"

(LINE)

_It takes adrenaline  
(You don't feel the pain) _

"I-itachi," Sakura whispered as she continued to shake. Itachi smirked at the pink haired girl.

"You know, I believe I've told you to stay away from my dear little brother, Sakura," Itachi said. "Have you forgotten?" Sakura moved away, her body still shaking. Staring at Itachi, Sakura felt such terror. He had murdered Sasuke's family. That man, the one in front of her, had murdered a family in one day.

"Sakura, step back," Sasuke said as he moved in front of her, glaring at his brother. "Itachi."

"You speak with such venom, brother," Itachi said. "But do you really want to argue now? Right where your friends and your dear cherry blossom can see?"

Sasuke turned his head and saw the group watching them. Looking a bit down, he saw Sakura shaking and hiding behind him.

"G-go away, Itachi," Sakura said.

"I wish I could, but," Itachi said and paused, another smirk already making it's way to his face. "I'm going to be watching your class today. Wouldn't that be fun?"

_Sail through an empty night  
It's only you and I who understand  
There is no plan _

"No," Sakura whispered. She looked into Itachi's cold eyes and quickly pulled away. 'Betrayal. Murder. Pain.'

"Sakura, relax," Sasuke whispered to her. "I won't let you get hurt anymore. Relax, okay?"

When hearing these words Sakura suddenly found herself relaxing. 'He won't betray me.' she thought. 'He won't.'

"How sweet," Itachi said. "Dear brother, don't you remember what I told you? You shouldn't have anyone close to you. They will always get hurt in the end." As Itachi stepped closer, Sakura and Sasuke stepped back. The group (Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru) watched carefully.

(LINE)

"I think it's about time we get in," Ino said. "Trust me on this."

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"Someone you don't want to deal with," Neji answered. "Uchiha Itachi."

"UCHIHA?" Naruto asked, shocked. Neji nodded.

"Sasuke's big brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"It would be best if he didn't, Naruto," Hinata said.

"You knew about this too, Hinata?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from the Hyuga heir.

"It's required for me, Naruto," Hinata said. "I am the Hyuga heir."

"Right," Neji said. "But, for Uchiha Itachi, he used to be the Uchiha heir."

"Used to be?"

"Well, you see," Hinata said, trying to explain. "According to the papers, Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha family. The two are the only ones left from the family. At Sasuke's young age, his family was murdered. The killer is still unknown.

"When Neji said to stay away from Itachi, he was right. Itachi is known to be dangerous and also a mystery. Many people had suspected that he had killed the Uchiha family but proved himself innocent, using Sasuke as a witness. Though they were supposed to get a new mother and father, they were allowed to live on their own and have this whole time."

(LINE)

_Get closer to the thrill  
Only time will kill_

"Go away, Itachi," Sasuke said as he glared. Itachi let out a low chuckle.

"Have you not heard me?" Itachi asked. "I'm going to watch over your class, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. "We can't do anything. If anything, we have Tsunade-sama, and our friends to help us."

"That doesn't mean that he can't hurt us, Sakura."

"I know Sasuke, but," she said, taking a small pause and biting her lower lip. "It will all be okay. Trust me, okay?" Sasuke paused and looked down at her, looking at her eyes. "Please, just trust me."

_What's in your eyes  
Is so alive_

"I will, Sakura. I will," he said. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said. Sakura gave a quick glance at Itachi and took a big breath. Turning, she smiled.

"What took you guys?" she asked.

"Sakura? You ok?" Ino asked to her pink haired friend. Sakura nodded with her smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Uh...Um...Nothing," Ino said.

"Guys?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" came the reply.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, coating his voice of anger with cool. "Will be watching our classes today."

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

"Okay."

"Fine with me."

"Sure."

"It's settled then," Sakura said, letting her smile lower a little. "So, why don't we go to class?"

(LINE)

"So, you are going to watch the class today, Uchiha-san?" Iruka said as he walked in the class, already knowing that Itachi was there.

"Yes, if it's alright with you."

"Of course," Iruka said. Sakura sighed as she sat down on her seat.

"I wish he wasn't," Sakura mumbled. She eyed Sasuke, who seemed to be in a bad mood. "Sasuke?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"Not now," he said in a cold voice, making her wince.

_Adrenaline keeps me in the game_

_Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams_

"If you saw so," Sakura said, looking away from Sasuke. 'This won't be good at all.' she thought. Sakura took a small glance at Sasuke. 'He's turning cold again. Pushing everyone out.'

(LINE)

"Hey, Sakura?" Ino asked, making Sakura turn her head the other way.

"Yeah, Ino?"

"You okay?"

_When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline_

"Of course," Sakura lied. "Why wouldn't I be?" Looking back at Sasuke, Sakura felt part of her mood drop. 'Why did I have to mess things up?' she thought. Sakura turned to Ino and let out a small, fake smile. "I'll be right back, Ino."

"Alright," Ino said, noticing Sakura's sudden sad mood. Eyeing Sasuke and then Sakura, Ino thought of something.

As Sakura left, Ino got up from her desk and walked to Sasuke, not even noticing a pair of eyes watching them.

(LINE)

"I feel so depressed all of a sudden," Sakura said to herself as she walked to the bathroom. Clutching her forehead, she closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. Wincing as she felt her head hurt, she took a step back, bumping into someone immediately.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"It's alright," the person said, making Sakura freeze. "You seem quite pale, Sakura."

"I-itachi," Sakura whispered.

(LINE)

"Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"No wonder Sakura seemed so upset," Ino said with a sigh. "You shouldn't push her away, Sasuke. She doesn't deserve that you know!"

"I didn't mean to, Ino," Sasuke said. "I'm not even in the mood to glare at the fucking Hyuga."

"YOU SON OF A..."

"Neji, calm down!" Hinata and Tenten said, holding the pissed of girl...ahem...Neji back. Sasuke looked around the room and noticed two people that weren't in the room. 'SHIT.' he thought, quickly getting up from his chair, not expecting to bump into Ino. Falling, Ino landed on top of Sasuke, his arms around her as a reflex. "What the hell?" Tenten asked.

(LINE)

"Dear, Sakura," Itachi said, cupping her cheeks gently. "Don't you understand? Do you see what is right in front of you?"

"Please, stop," Sakura begged. Itachi didn't let go but brought his face closer to hers. "Please."

_Run through the speed of sound  
Every thing slows you down  
And all color that surrounds you  
Are bleeding to the walls  
All the things you really need  
Just wait to find the speed  
Then you will achieve  
Escape velocity_

"He doesn't love you, don't you understand?" Itachi asked. As their faces were an inch apart, Itachi moved away and grabbed her wrist, taking her back to the class. Sakura struggled under his grip but Itachi remained strong.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled. Itachi stopped and she bumped into him.

"YOU SON OF A..."

"Neji, calm down!" Hinata and Tenten said,

Itachi cupped her face again, not as gently as before.

"He doesn't love you," Itachi said. Sakura closed her eyes and moved her head away. "LOOK!" Itachi yelled, forcing Sakura to open her eyes and turn. Sakura felt time stop and herself collapse.

"No," she whispered.

"Don't you see how you have been played?" Itachi asked, letting her go while Sakura just stood there, watching the seen before her. "He has never loved you. You were just an obstacle, something so easy to get through."

_"Why would he help you?" Tayuya asked, laughing at her. "Your just a pathetic weakling. Just an obstacle. Your just a waste of air. It should already be obvious. An obstacle so easy to get past. _"

_Too much is not enough  
Nobody gave it up  
Im not the kind  
To lay down and die_

"That's not true," Sakura whispered. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi asked. "Because, by the looks of it, you can tell he doesn't love you."

"That doesn't matter!" Sakura yelled. "I'm not the kind to give up! I'm not the kind to just die because of this! I love him no matter what and always will! I will never give up! I don't care if I'm just an obstacle. If I am, then let it be. I just want to be worth something to him. You never understand. You don't know how it feels to love."

"Be quiet!" Itachi said, glaring at her.

"You prefer to be cold to people and use them as you please," Sakura said.

"I said SHUT UP!" Itachi yelled at her.

"You don't know how it feels," Sakura repeated as she walked back in the class, her head down.

_Adrenaline  
keeps me in the gameAdrenaline  
you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams  
When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline_

(LINE)

"S-Sakura?" Ino stuttered. "It's not what it looks like!"

"I know, Ino," Sakura said, lifting her face up a bit, revealing a small smile. "After all, your with Shikamaru, right?"

"Yeah," Ino said, finally getting up from her position. She gave a hand to Sasuke who took it and got up, looking at Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"It's okay, Sasuke," Sakura said, interrupting him. "I understand. Besides, I said I wouldn't give up now did I? Even as a friend." A smile was on her face, making someone's heart skip a beat. "So, what did I miss? I mean, I heard the girl...ahem...Neji, yell."

Ino laughed.

"Well, you see..."

(LINE)

"How could she still love him?" Itachi asked himself as he watched the whole scene.

_"I'm not the kind to give up!"_

Glaring at her, Itachi made his way to the back of the class and sat on a seat Iruka got for him.

"I'll make sure you do, Haruno," Itachi muttered. "And if I have to, I'll get rid of you in the best way possible."

_Adrenaline  
Screaming out your name  
Adrenaline  
you don't even feel the pain  
Wilder than your wildest dreams_

(LINE)

_When you're going to extremes  
It takes adrenaline_

"You know, today doesn't sound so bad anymore," Sakura said. "I mean, nothing this bad can happen now can it?"

"Don't jinx us now, forehead girl," Ino said. Sakura stuck out her tongue at Ino playfully.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, taking his seat.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? I mean, did you cool down?" she asked.

_(Adrenaline)_

"I'm okay now, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Hey, Sakura?" Ino asked. "I wanted to know, what did Itachi tell you?"

_"Don't you see how you have been played?" Itachi asked, letting her go while Sakura just stood there, watching the seen before her. "He has never loved you. You were just an obstacle, something so easy to get through." _

Sakura's smile faltered a bit but was still there.

"Something stupid to make me give up," Sakura said. "But I'm not the type to ever give in."

_You don't even feel the pain  
You don't even feel the pain  
I'm going to extremes  
There is nothing in between_

"When have you ever been?" Ino teased.

"Ready for today?" Sakura asked. Ino let out a nod and a smile. Sasuke nodded. "So, no basterd is going to stop us right? Or any Hyuga/girl?"

"HEY!"

Sakura let out a laugh and winked at Neji.

"Well you look like one!" Sakura said with a smile.

"GOD DAMN PINKY!" Neji yelled. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

"Sakura, stop teasing the poor man," Ino said. Tenten let out a laugh.

"Go ahead! I approve!"

"Hey!"

"Well, I did say that I do like your long hair, didn't I?"

"Damn straight!"

"Reminds me of the picture I saw," Sakura said to herself. "'I told your boyfriend that he was gay and he hit he with his purse!'" Sakura quoted, laughing. Sasuke smirked while Ino began to laugh like Sakura. "So, true."

"HEY!"

_You don't even feel the pain  
You don't even feel the pain  
You don't even feel the painYou don't even feel the pain_

**RING!**

"There goes the bell..."

"And first period."

"Who do we have again?"

_You don't even feel the pain_

(LINE)

I hope you liked it. I couldn't use that thing to seperate the chapters since it didn't work again. The song is called "Adrenaline" from the Tripple XXX soundtrack, another favoriote of mine. Hoped you liked it!

Black and Green,

Out!


	16. Change, new feeling

YES! I've finally updated! For so long I haven't! I'm so sorry for the long wait but now, it's here. Hope you like it...I was done before but my computer just screwed it up :: but I redid it...So, anyway, here's the chapter.

For who: My Beta reader Uchiha Sakura Blossoms (Kumi-chan loves you!) and my Number one fan, I wish her all the best all the time for she is like my little sister (Tear)..And also, for my patient fans and friends on myspace and all supporters. Here you go!

"Blah" Talk

'Blah' Thought

**'Blah' **Inner thought.

_Flashback _(could be _'blach' _or _"blah")_

_Blah Sakura in the note_

Blah Sasuke in the note

* * *

Recap

"Ready for today?" Sakura asked. Ino let out a nod and a smile. Sasuke nodded. "So, no basterd is going to stop us right? Or any Hyuga/girl?"

"HEY!"

Sakura let out a laugh and winked at Neji. "Well you look like one!" Sakura said with a smile.

"GOD DAMN PINKY!" Neji yelled. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

"Sakura, stop teasing the poor man," Ino said. Tenten let out a laugh.

"Go ahead! I approve!"

"Hey!"

"Well, I did say that I do like your long hair, didn't I?

"Damn straight!"

"Reminds me of the picture I saw," Sakura said to herself. "'I told your boyfriend that he was gay and he hit he with his purse!'" Sakura quoted, laughing. Sasuke smirked while Ino began to laugh like Sakura. "So, true."

"HEY!"

**RING!**

"There goes the bell..."

"And first period."

"Who do we have again?"

End recap

* * *

"Hey um, Sakura?"

"Yeah, Hinata?" Sakura whispered to her friend. Hinata stared at her for a second and then glanced at her teacher, making sure it was safe to talk back.

"Why is Itachi glaring at you?" she asked. Sakura sweat dropped. Sure Hinata knew not to mess with Itachi but why was he glaring at Sakura as if he wanted to kill her. "Uh... I don't know...?" Sakura whispered back, not sure how to answer. She looked at Itachi for a second and saw that his glare had grown stronger and it seemed to send a chill down her spine. 'Just great.' she thought. 'Now Itachi wants to kill me.' She sighed and looked down at her notes, realizing that she had not taken any but was just doodling around the page

. "So, can anyone tell me what the radius of the circle is?" Kakashi asked as he continued to read his perverted book. He glanced around the class, looking for a victim. Then he stopped and looked at his pink haired student. She seemed deep in thought and was just doodling. He sighed and turned his whole body to the class. "Sakura? What is the radius of the circle?" Sakura looked up from her notebook and then to the problem. She read the numbers and looked at the picture.

"40 pie? (I can't use the pie sign thing)" she asked. Kakashi nodded and wrote the answer down next to the problem.

"Can I see your notes, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura regretfully nodded and stood up with her notebook. She walked up to him and handed him the notes. He looked at the doodles for a second and let out a small smile, only big enough for Sakura to see. "Well, it seems that you like to write everything in detail, Sakura. Neat and all. But after class, can you please come to the teacher's room so I can have a talk with you?"

"Yes, sensei," Sakura said as she took her notebook back and sat back down on her seat.

"Alright class," Kakashi said and then smiled again. "Anyone feel like taking a quiz?"

* * *

"Oh god...I think I failed his quiz!" Ino whined as she got up from her seat. "I hate questions that have something to do with radius or areas!"

"Well it's not that hard," Sakura said. "I told you the formula. You just have to replace the letters with the numbers. It's that simple."

"Easy for you to say!" Ino said. "Hey, aren't you going to go and talk to Kakashi-sensei just like he asked."

"I would but your holding me up," Sakura said. She brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and let out a sigh. "Be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Ino said. Sakura nodded and left. She walked out of the classroom. She made a sharp turn as she neared the end of the hall. There stood Kakashi, still reading his book.

"You asked for me, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, getting Kakashi's attention.

"Can you please answer while you were doodling while my class?" Kakashi asked. "Your one of my top students, Sakura. I have never seen you like this."

"I'm sorry sensei," Sakura said. "I've just been thinking a lot and well, I've been very distracted. I understand if you want to lower my grade or just make me another test. I will take any punishment you give me."

"Brave words, Sakura," Kakashi stated. "But no, I'm not going to punish you. Since this is the first time, I will just give you a notice, all right? Now return to your class."

"Alright," Sakura said as she turned back and started to walk away. She stopped for a second and turned her head back, flashing a small smile. "Thank you, sensei!"

Kakashi saw her leave and sighed. He was getting too soft...

* * *

"So, what context clues can you make about the text that makes it sound bias?" Anko asked as she walked around the room, a book in her hand. Sakura immediately shot her hand up, causing Anko to smirk. "Yes, Sakura?"

"The context clues are I think and many people say," Sakura answered. "Obviously it's bias because all texts that are not bias are based only on facts."

"Correct," Anko said. "What else can you say about the text?"

"That's its boring and kind of sucks since it's only someone's thoughts...?" Anko chuckled and nodded.

"True, Sakura, but what else?" she asked. "What else can you say about the text?" Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"That we can't use this text if ever using a history based essay or anything of the such."

"Right," Anko said. "As it seems, most people are. They do put their own thoughts in their topics and it's always best if you never add their thoughts in your essays. Most of all, if it is only a fact-based essay, be ready to prove your reason by the text. Add quotes from the real people that only state facts. Most of all, never add questions in your essay. Every question deducts many points from your essay."

'I feel an essay coming on...' Sakura thought as she put her head on her hand and leaned on it. 'Come on Anko-sensei, say it.'

"That is why I'm giving you a text and I want you to write a fact based essay for homework."

'I was right.'

"But first, I want you to read it aloud. Tayuya, can you please start as soon as you get the copy?" Anko asked. Tayuya gave a nod and took the copy; ready to read whatever it had on it.

"You probably have heard about the climate change conference happening this week in Nairobi. It was announced today that the U.S. felt it was doing its part to combat climate change.

Undersecretary of State Paula Dobriansky said, "The United States is committed to addressing the serious global challenge of climate change.

" What? Isn't this the same administration that was caught at least twice censoring global warming scientists within the administration? Isn't this the Administration who has adamantly refused to join the Kyoto treaty because it'd be bad for business? Well, Dobriansky's answer was that they've spent $29 billion on climate change in the last five years. To you and me, $29B is A LOT of money. It's in the unthinkable category. So let's put it in perspective.

In 2005, we spent $500B on Defense. That's more than 100 times what was spent on solving global warming. Call me crazy, but a war to stop global warming is winnable, and perhaps more of our resources should be going there."

"Good," Anko said. "That's enough right now. I want you all to read the rest and write an essay based on the facts in this text. Do not add questions, or your own thoughts. More or less, do not add quotes from the text that are clearly just someone's thoughts."

"What if the text itself is not enough information for the report?" Zaku asked. "Can we use other type of ways to find information like the Internet or a book?"

"Yes," Anko said. "But, I would like to know the name and code of the book or the link of the website."

"Do we have any other homework besides the essay and to read the rest of the text?" Kin asked. Anko shook her head.

"This is it," Anko said. "I will be collecting it and also, tomorrow, everyone but Sakura has to revise the poem I had given you earlier."

"Ok," the class chorused.

"Good," Anko said. "Now then. Open your textbooks to page 459, start with headline, Gaara." Gaara glared at her. "Come on, Gaara. You haven't read throughout the year. Either you do so or I'll have to lower your grade."

"Fine," Gaara said and began to read the text quietly.

"I can't hear you, Gaara!" Anko said with a grin, a hand on her ear, teasing him. He growled at first and then began to read all over again, his voice getting a bit higher. "What's that?" Anko asked. "I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID THAT 'MOST TEXTS MIGHT BE BIAS. HOW DO YOU MAKE SURE THEY ARE?'" Gaara yelled, nearly jumping out of his seat. Anko smirked while most of the students jumped in their seats.

Itachi stared and let out a small yawn, as if this was nothing to his average day life.

"Uhh."

"Did."

"Gaara."

"Just."

"Yell?" Sakura asked finishing the sentence. She stared at the panting Gaara, scared out of her mind, already standing from her seat.

"Good, Gaara," Anko said with a grin. "Practice a bit more and you'll defiantly have a louder voice! Now, How about you, Kiba? Read on."

"Did she realize what she just did?" Kankuro asked, still shocked from Gaara's yelling.

"I don't think she has," Temari replied as she stared at the panting Gaara. "I've never seen Gaara really react like that. Isn't he supposed to go and try to kill the teacher or something?"

"I thought the same thing too………"

"Temari, Kankuro," Anko said. "I really don't like you talking in my class. Either leave or be quiet. You take your choices."

"Sorry, sensei," Temari and Kankuro said as they looked down at their texts.

"Now then, Kiba? Where were we now?"

'This is getting kind of boring.' Sakura thought as she let out a small sigh. She almost let out another one as she felt Itachi glare at her again. 'You'd think he'd stop after the first hour.' she was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a small note fall on her desk. Looking at it with caution, she slowly opened it and read the note.

You seem out of it-Sasuke

Sakura let out a small smile and she took out a pencil, wrote her answer and passed it back to Sasuke, making sure no one saw her do this.

Sasuke opened the note and let out a smirk as he read it.

_Hell yeah-Sakura_

he wrote something back and passed it to her.

And I believe that Itachi's glaring isn't making it better?

_How did you know?_

Figures.. After all, you betray him or anything, and he'll try his best to kill you

_Why didn't you tell me this in the first place!?_

Uh...I forgot...?

_Forgot my ass! Great...he's still glaring at me..._

I'm sure he'll stop...sooner or later..

_Oh..the joy..._

Well it's either the glaring or the whole 'I'm gonna ruin your whole life' thing...I'd go with the glaring if I were you...

_Why are you telling me all of this?_

Cause I'm bored!

_Ha! Welcome to my average world...I've studied this before...I don't really have a need for bias statements...it's already easy to know._

Yeah

_Did you memorize the poem yet?_

Yeah, I did...It was easy actually.

_Hmpf...showoff..._

:P

Sakura stopped as she read the note. Did he just stick his tongue at her? Okay...where is the real Sasuke?

_Where is the real Sasuke and what did you do to him?_

_Well?!_

Sakura, it's me...

_BS! Sasuke never does the tongue stick out thing!_

Well I do now...

_Where did you put him?_

Hn...

_...Are you on PMS, Sasuke?_

_What? You seem...moody..._

Moody?

_Yes! Moody! Like PMS!_

I'm fine Sakura.

_Really?_

Yes, Rea-

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and quickly hid the note. He stared at Anko, who only gave a questioning look in return.

"Yes, sensei?" he asked, pushing the note more in for no eyes to see.

"I just asked you a question, Sasuke," Anko said as she walked up to him. "Can you tell me why you weren't paying attention?"

Sasuke remained still, thinking of a perfect way to escape. Sadly, he found none.

"It's my fault, Anko-sensei," Sakura lied. "I asked him something and well, he was about to answer it."

"And what did you ask?"

"Just something about the text that you gave us. I'm sorry sensei."

Anko sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll forgive you this time, Sakura. After all, this is your first warning. But please, don't do this again."

"Yes, sensei," Sakura said with a small smile. Anko smiled back.

"Alright!" Anko said as she turned to the rest of the students. "Zaku, answer the question I asked."

Sasuke turned to Sakura and she smiled at him. He stared at her and her smile and gently touched his chest where his heart was located. Did his heart just skip a beat?

* * *

"Did Sasuke seem weird to you?" Ino asked as the bell rang. Sakura shrugged and gave a questioning look.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Tenten and Hinata slowly came up to them and joined the conversation "He seemed normal to me."

"What are you two talking about?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke seemed a bit weird during the lesson."

"Why, Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Well, after Sakura took the blame, he looked at her and well, he had this strange expression and touched his chest where his heart was."

"He did?" Hinata and Tenten asked and Ino nodded in response.

"I saw it."

Sakura remained still, as if she saw something.

"Forehead?" Ino asked. "What's wrong?"

"You guys do realize that he's right next to us, right?"

All heads except Sakura turned to a nearby sitting on his seat Sasuke, who looked at them.

All the girls sweat dropped.

"Sasuke, you didn't hear a thing right?" Sakura asked.

"Right," Sasuke answered, his voice dripped with sarcasm. Sakura sighed. "Good to know that someone still watches me like crazy."

"Hey!" Sakura said in defense. "She just noticed! That doesn't mean that she watches you like crazy!"

"Hn."

"Really, PMS much?" Sakura asked, causing Sasuke's eyebrow to twitch.

"Why do you always say that?" he asked.

"Cause your always moody!" she answered. "You change moods more then a girl does..."

"Not funny," Sasuke muttered and Sakura giggled.

"Awww...Sasuke-chan!" Sakura said as she smiled. Sasuke glared at her and sighed.

"This won't end, will it?" he asked. Sakura shook her head and smiled, nearly making Sasuke feel something weird in his heart again. Sakura looked at him as he made a weird look for a moment.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Sasuke asked as he shook his head again. Sakura looked at him wordily and he shrugged it off. "I'm okay, Sakura," he said.

"Alright," Sakura said. "If you say so."

Sasuke looked away for a second and gently touched his chest again as Sakura looked away. What was this feeling?

* * *

"Lala, I'm so in love with you...

Lala, I just want to be with you...

Lala..."

"That sounds great, Sakura? Who sings that?" Hinata asked with a kind smile as she, Sakura, Ino and Temari walked along the hallway. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"Me," she whispered with an angel like smile on her face. Ino stared at her friend with a small smile.

"And for who?" Temari asked. Sakura looked down with her smile and then picked her head up. She moved her hand to Temari's ear and whispered,

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura walked forward and spread her arms out, spinning along the way.

"I really love you,

Lala, Can't you see what you do to me?

Lala..."

"She just called him 'Sasuke-kun'?" Hinata asked as she stared at the pink haired girl. There was a small blush staining her cheeks and thoughts swirling through the heir's head. She watched as Sakura spun around again and changed her tune, as if she had a mp3 player in her head.

"Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)

Ooo, my baby sexy for sho'  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)

She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She causin' drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)

I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a playa back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you trippin' like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)" (1)

Ino stared at her friend who laughed in return.

"Just needed to get that out of my head," Sakura answered at her friend's stare. Ino didn't stop looking. Her eyes grew a bit wide.

"S-Sakura?"

"Mmm?" Sakura murmured as she took a step back and felt herself being snuggled into someone's chest. "Eh?" she asked herself and saw arms wrap themselves around Her eyes grew wider as she felt one hand snake and touch her behind. "KYA!" she yelled out. "HENTAI!!!"

* * *

"Did you really have to beat me up for that?"

"You asked for it. Hentai."

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's true!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT IT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Tsunade yelled as she punched her desk, nearly breaking it. The two teens nearly jumped and stared at their principal. "Care to explain what happened?"

"Alright," Sakura said as she took a deep breath and stared at the boy next to her. "HE GROPED ME!"

"I DID NOT!"

"I SAID SHUT IT!" Tsunade yelled as she hit her desk again, this time leaving a crack. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened."

"She stepped back on to me and as if a reflex, I grabbed on to her..I didn't mean anything in that way, Tsunade-sama," he stated as he gave a small apologetic look to Sakura. Sakura looked away. 'I may like him but groping me is a definite no!' she thought. She looked down and thought for a moment. 'But he said he didn't mean too, so...'

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as her principal gave a nod for her to continue. Sakura stood up. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." She turned her head to the boy next to her who had a small ice pack on his cheek. "And I didn't mean to accuse you. I'm sorry."

He nodded to her and stood up.

"Alright then," Tsunade said. "Now, get to your class, alright?"

"Okay," they both said and walked out of the room. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Teens these days," she muttered to herself. She looked up with a small smirk. "But hell, it's taking them quite a while to get together."

* * *

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Sasuke," Sakura said as they walked towards their class. Sasuke had already removed the ice pack, but his cheek was still slightly red from the slap that Sakura gave him. He nodded and touched his red cheek, still feeling the pain she had given him not so long ago. 'Damn it hurts.' he thought as he inwardly winced. Sakura stole a glance at him and soon touched the hand that had held his red cheek. She moved it aside and touched his cheek gently.

Tip toeing a bit, she closed her eyes and leaned her lips against the red area for a moment. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his face began tinted with a shade of pink. Sakura opened her eyes and blushed as she looked down.

Sasuke turned his head and stared at her. She continued to look down but shot her head up as she felt his hands touch hers. Her eyes grew slightly wide as she stared into his onyx orbs. He gently brought his face down and closed his eyes, pulling her closer while entwining his fingers with hers. Sakura closed her eyes and brought her head up, ready to meet his lips.

"Hey you kids!" they heard and broke away. "Get to your classes! No kissing in the hall!"

Sakura blushed the color of her hair while Sasuke looked away in embarrassment.

"Let's go," Sakura suggested and Sasuke nodded as the two continued to walk down the hall. 'So close.'

* * *

"I've had enough of this."

All heads turned to the man sitting at a chair in the back. Itachi got up and nodded towards the teacher.

"I've seen what I wanted to see," Itachi stated as he sent a small glare towards Sakura, who only groaned a little in return. He turned his attention to Sasuke, who sent a death defying Uchiha glare. Itachi smirked. "Thanks for allowing me to see what's going on here," Itachi said and walked out of the room, a smirk playing on his lips.

Whispers blew through the room. Sakura gave a look to Sasuke who seemed to be curious himself. Itachi was planning something. And whatever it was, it was defiantly no good. 'It's not safe anymore.' Sakura thought. 'It's probably even dangerous to go to school without Sasuke's protection. And Sasuke can't be with me all the time.' She let out a sigh. 'I'm screwed.'

""SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura jumped up and stared at the blonde waving at her.

"Naruto, it's still class you know?" she asked as she finally relaxed. He grinned.

"So?"

"You can't yell during class," Sakura stated. "The teacher will be..."

"I'll be what, Sakura?" she heard and stopped, freezing in surprise. "Well?"

"Orochimaru-sensei," Sakura said with a small gulp. "I was just uh..."

"I understand what you were doing," Orochimaru said. "But please, finish that sentence of yours."

"Um," Sakura said as she looked down. "The teacher will be angry that we interrupted his class...?"

"Correct," he said as he turned to loudmouth blonde. "And you, Naruto. Even duck tape wouldn't stop your blabbering. I would like you pick up your grades...Any more fails and your average from a B will be a C...Got it?"

"Yes, sensei," Naruto said as he looked down. "I will."

"Good."

"Now then, let's continue..."

"Nice, Sakura," Ino whispered. "I never thought that Naruto would actually do that!"

"I'm sure he would," Sakura muttered. She stared straight ahead, staring at the charts on the board. It wasn't like if Sakura doesn't know what he was teaching. It was far from it. Sakura had memorized this a long time ago. Before when she had nothing to do, she would open her textbooks and read ahead. Her well developed memory helped her memorize and like a gift, she was able to memorize what the teachers had said as well. Perfect eh?

"Are you paying attention Miss Haruno?" Orochimaru asked as he pointed his hand to the board, showing a chart with some notes. "Repeat what I just said."

"Snakes have a long, legless, flexible body that is covered with dry scales. When snakes move about on land, they usually slide on their belly. Snake's eyes are covered by clear scales rather than movable eyelids; therefore, their eyes are always open. They repeatedly flick out their narrow, forked tongue, using it to bring odors to a special sense organ in the mouth.

Snakes belong to the order of animals called reptiles. This group also include crocodiles, lizards, and turtles. As with the other reptiles, snakes maintain a fairly steady body temperature by their behavior. They raise their temperature by lying in the sun or lower it by crawling into the shade.

There are about 2,400 species of snakes in the world. They live almost everywhere, in deserts, forests, oceans, streams, and lakes. Some are ground dwellers, others live in trees, and other snakes spend most of their lives in water. There are a few areas where snakes do not live. They cannot survive in places where the ground stays frozen the year around, so they are missing in the polar regions or at high mountain elevations. Several islands, including Ireland and New Zealand, do not have snakes."

Orochimaru stared at her in surprise as she blinked back.

"Am I correct?" she asked. He gave a small nod and shook off the surprise.

"Let us continue then..."

'Heh...human dictionary...'

* * *

And I was some girl about the floss  
It was all about the cost  
How much he spent on me?  
Seek for a man who gots the means  
To be giving you diamond rings  
Its what every fly girl  
Could want or even dream

But I'm not every girl  
And I don't need no g to take care of me  
Cause shorty got a job  
Shorty got a car  
And shorty can pay her own rent  
But when I'm dancing baby its not in my heart, no, no..." (2)

Sakura hummed along to the rest of the song that played on her ipod. Sasuke stared at her as they rode on the bus to her house. She had the ear phones in both of her ears, her head moving side to side as she listened to the song. Her pink hair swayed along with her and framed her face. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to have a small smile playing on her lips.

'**It's now or never!'**

Sasuke blinked as he heard a voice call out somewhere. He scanned the bus to find that he and Sakura (along with the driver) were the only ones there. He shook his head a bit and moved a bit closer to Sakura, the girl who was to busy with her music.

"Da-da  
Da-da, Da-da, Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da

So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by  
"Here's what I like"  
And you were with somebody else but you can't deny  
That's me in your eye

Do you know  
What it's like  
When it's wrong  
But it feels so right?

Chorus  
Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da" (3)

She smiled and moved her head to the tune. So she was a rocker true...but she still liked this song. It was Paris Hilton, true. She didn't even think she could sing but oh well. She liked that song.

Turning her head to Sasuke. She was expecting him to be staring ahead but she saw his face moving down to hers and...

BAM!

"Ow!"

"Itai!"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead while Sakura touched hers with both of her hands.

"What were you doing, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she touched her head gently, trying to lessen the pain. Sasuke turned away and put his hand back to the side of his body.

"Nothing..."

"Itai!" Sakura whimpered. Sasuke stared at her.

"My forehead isn't that hard," he muttered. Sakura turned to him and stuck her tongue out.

"That's what you think!"

"Next stop, Ocean Ave!" the driver called through his speaker. Sakura picked up her bag and got up from her seat. Sasuke followed and stood by next to her.

"This time, I'm telling my mom your staying over," Sakura muttered. "I don't want a repeat of this morning's act. Got it?"

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered with a sigh. "Are you sure she'll let?"

"I'm sure."

The two walked into the house and Sakura was already enveloped in a tight hug from her mom. Sakura smiled and hugged her back, happy to see that her mom is at home early for once.

"Mom, can Sasuke stay over today?" Sakura asked. Her mom gave a quick nod and Sakura flashed Sasuke a I-told-you-so-look.

"Well, then, since you're here, let's have dinner!"

The two teens nodded.

* * *

"Today wasn't as bad as I thought," Sakura said as she walked with Sasuke to her room. Since their extra room wasn't as clean as before, Sasuke had to sleep on the futon once again. Sasuke nodded and walked along with her. She entered the room and got out the futon. "Here you go."

"How come I get the futon?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause this is MY room," Sakura answered. "And I don't share my bed either. Too bad."

Sasuke stared at her.

"I see someone is a bit selfish."

"HEY!" Sakura said and pouted. "I hate futons! They hurt my back so much! That's why I'm not sharing."

"Aa."

"Exactly!"

"So I have to sleep in this...thing?"

"It's not a thing. It's a futon."

"Well, move over," Sasuke said as Sakura climbed into bed. She blinked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused. Now, move," Sasuke said as he moved into the bed. Sasuke was surprised as Sakura pushed him off, making him fall on the floor. He got up and stared at her. She blinked back. He got back on the bed. "I'm. Sleeping. Here," he said. Sakura tried to push him off again but he stayed in place. He strapped her hands on top of her and was soon on top of her body, his breath mingling with hers. Sakura stared at him and found herself breathing much heavier then before.

"Sasuke...," Sakura whispered.

'**SAY IT!'**

"Sasuke...S-Sasuke...Sasuke-k-kun...," she whispered slow and small. His ears caught it as he stared at her blushing and breathing heavier then before form. He let go of her wrists and got up from her, sitting at the edge of the bed. Sakura got up after and looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Sakura said as she took away the kun. "I.."

"You can call me that," he said as he turned his head back to her. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked and he gave a nod. Sakura smiled. "Alright, Sasuke-kun...you get half of the bed!"

"Fine!" Sasuke said as he got in bed, him on side and Sakura on the other. Sakura covered a blanket over her pajama pants and tank -top form and finally noticed that Sasuke was only in shorts and a white t-shirt. She didn't blush but held down any comments.

"Itai! Your elbow!"

"Well, you said half and your on mine!"

"No! The line's right here! You passed it!"

"No, you did!"

"No , you!"

"Stubborn ass!"

* * *

"_Itai! That hurts! Please stop!"_

"_Shut up, you bitch!"_

"_Please stop!"_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!!"_

_A yell was heard through the room as the little girl collapsed on the ground, bruises and cuts staining her body. She let out a small whimper as she felt him grab her hair roughly and throw her over to one of the blood-stained walls. Her back fell against the wall harshly and she coughed up blood, feeling it was harder to breath then before. _

"_Onegai," she begged. "Please stop...Onegai."_

_He smirked and picked her up by her throat._

"_Onegai. Onegai," he said as he tried to mimic her voice. "Pathetic."_

"_Please..."_

"_BITCH!"_

_A slap was heard through the room as she fell backward and landed on her stomach. It was harder to breath then before. The man smirked and soon walked out of the room, locking it behind himself. _

_The girl crawled over to one of the blood stained corners and let out a small cry. Her dirty and ragged shirt and pants had holes in every part. Her hands and legs were covered with bruises cuts and scars. Her hair was tangled and was a mix of pink and red from all the blood. _

_She let out another painful cry as she breathed in. _

"_Itai..."_

"_Onegai...Why?" she asked herself. Tears leaked through her eyes. "Why?" she repeated._

"_WHAT DID I SAY!?" she heard and shut her eyes and tried to move back even more. The door open to reveal the man again. He charged at her and soon she was up in the air against the wall, his hands on her throat. "You should be used to this already...Girl."_

'_Dad.'_

"_I'll finish this right now," he said as he aimed his fist back. She closed her eyes._

'_Dad.'_

"_Bitch," he whispered and his fist flew forehead. She gave one last look at his green eyes. _

'_I love you, daddy...'_

* * *

Her eyes jolted open and her whole body shook. Sasuke awoke next to her and stared at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura? Sakura, what is it?" he asked. She shook her head and sat up.

"Just a bad dream," Sakura whispered. 'But it felt so real...' she shook her head and laid back down. "I'll be ok."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment and then closed his eyes.

"If you need someone to talk to it about," he said. "You can tell me." She smiled a little.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded in return and soon, the two returned to their sleep.

'It just felt so real...'

* * *

There, done! Hope you liked. And,

Song (1)- "Wait a Minute" by the PussyCat Dolls.

Song (2)- "Most Girls" by Pink

Song (3)- "Nothing In this World" By Paris Hilton.

Hoped you like it! I'll try to update soon!


	17. Sometimes, we all can escape

Aha! I finally updated. It may be around two in the morning but I just finished. At last, the long awaited chapter for Breaking Out is up. Now, I wanted to make up for the long wait so I decided to make this chapter longer then usual. Most chapters are about thirteen pages each. This one is nineteen pages and I don't want to look at the word count. As far as I know, I made my limit and flew right through it.

Also, please excuse me for the confusion towards the end. Exhaustion takes a toll on any person.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my number one fan and best friend. I love you Squishy! Also, two my second best fan, you always know who you are boy and hell...you make a good friend to always talk to. Also, to my beta reader. We haven't checked eachother's writing but I still consider you my beta reader. Last but not least is the one more person. This person has had me grounded, had my mom make a rule that no calls after eleven since I talked to this person too much.

You know I'll always care.

This chapter does have a song in it. I'll say the name after the chapter.

So, let the story begin.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thoughts

_Blah _Lyrics

* * *

Recap:

Her eyes jolted open and her whole body shook. Sasuke awoke next to her and stared at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura? Sakura, what is it?" he asked. She shook her head and sat up.

"Just a bad dream," Sakura whispered. 'But it felt so real...' she shook her head and laid back down. "I'll be ok."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment and then closed his eyes.

"If you need someone to talk to it about," he said. "You can tell me." She smiled a little.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded in return and soon, the two returned to their sleep.

'It just felt so real...'

End Recap

* * *

Maybe it was because of the position they were in. Maybe it was because the line across the bed was crossed but, Kira couldn't help but giggle at this. 'Kodak moment!' she thought to herself as she ran back to her room and back to Sakura's, a camera in hand.

'Say cheese, you two!'

SNAP!

There went the camera…..And Sasuke's eyes opened.

"What..?" he said as he rubbed his eyes. "What was that?"

He looked up from the bed to see Kira….with a camera in her hand. 'Oh shit.' He thought. Sakura groaned and snuggled closer to warmth, which was of course, Sasuke's chest. He nearly blushed.

"Aww, how sweet. I approve!" Kira said.

"W-what?!" Sasuke questioned, his face turning a small shade of pink.

"Mmm... Stop moving," muttered Sakura, still sleeping.

"S-sakura?" Sasuke asked as he nudged her slightly, hoping that she'll wake up at last.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, smiling with her eyes closed.

Wait a second

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said, snapping her eyes wide opened and nearly jumping out of bed. She stared at him as he stared back again.

"Aww. Kodak moment again!" Kira said as she pressed the button on the camera.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled out.

"What is it, sweetie?" Kira asked with a sweet smile on her face. Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry, you have an hour and a half till you need to be at school. Don't rush. And by the way, breakfast is already done and waiting."

Kira left with a smile on her face, camera in her pocket.

"Sorry, about my mom, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she got out of bed. "She seemed extremely happy today though."

"It's okay, Sakura," Sasuke said as he yawned and too, got out of bed. "Slept well?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Cause you woke up in the middle of the night. Not only that but you were shaking along with that."

"I was?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Sasuke shook his head and picked up his clothes.

"Which way is the bathroom?" he asked. Sakura blinked.

"What?"

"I want to change my clothes."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Well, there's a bathroom in my room. That way," she mumbled and pointed over to another door. He nodded and walked there, closing the door behind himself. Sakura sighed and went to draw, taking out some socks. She walked to her closet and took out some jean pants and a black designed shirt. The shirt had a white skull with diamonds on them, and there was two pink decorated bones behind the skull.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye_

_  
_She shook off her tank-top and slipped her pajama pants off.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom, Sakura," Sasuke said as he opened the door. Sakura turned and yelled.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!! GET BACK IN!" Sakura yelled and tried to cover herself. Sasuke's faced turned pure tomato red and he turned, closing the door. 'Wait. Did he just get a nosebleed?' Sakura thought as she turned red. Sakura quickly slipped on her shirt and pants, undergarments included. "Y-you. You can come out now," Sakura whispered, but it was enough for Sasuke to hear. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Umm…Sorry?" he asked. She sighed.

"It's fine, perv," Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her. "What? I only state the truth!"

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled.

"Come on. Even if we have time, I want to get to school early."

"Why?"

"I just do," she said. "Besides, I need to talk to Gaara, Kiba and Zaku about something."

"About what?"

"I'm not telling," she said with a small wink. "Maybe I'll tell you later, when you're older."

Sasuke nearly choked on his own spit. WHAT?!

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, tilting his head to her. She only smiled.

"I told you," she said. "I'll tell you when you're older."

With that, she walked out of the room.

'Seriously, what does she mean by that?'

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, I love you." 

"Get away from me." 

"W-what?" 

"You heard me loud and clear. Get away from me you pathetic use of a burden." 

"But…After everything? You say this to me after everything?" 

"Yes. You should know that I didn't love you from the start, foolish girl." 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" 

"What should I call you then? A pathetic girl? What then?" 

"JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" the girl yelled out and ran.

'How could I have ever forgotten that?'

"You're crying."

"Stop stating the obvious," the girl whispered as she gently wiped her tears away. The man next to her sighed and hugged her. "Please. Not now, Kimimaru."

"I think I should be hugging you. After all, you are crying," he whispered as he held the girl close. "Can you ever forget what had happened before?"

"No, I just can't," the girl answered

"Please do," he mumbled. "I don't want you like this, Tayuya. She smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Kimimaru," she said. "It will take longer, you know?"

"I understand," he said with a smile. "And I'll be with you during it all."

'So sweet.'

"Kimimaru?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Bye mom! Thanks for breakfast!"

"Not a problem, Sakura!" Kira said with a smile as she waved to Sakura. "Be safe, will you?"

"Course!" Sakura replied with a smile. Kira nodded and stepped back in the house, closing the door in the process. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Well, let's get going then."

Sasuke nodded and walked along with her to the bus stop. Sakura hummed a small tune and walked forward, looking up at the clear sky.

_"But we got one more night  
Lets get drunk and drive around  
And make peace with this empty town  
We can make it right"_

Sasuke stared at her and she blinked back.

"What?"

"And that song is..?"

"The Great Escape? By Boys Like Girls?" she answered and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How does it go?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head and took in a deep breath.

'Here goes.'

_"Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
Well make the great escape  
We wont hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die_

_Cause-"_

The bus beeped and Sakura stopped singing. She walked in as the doors opened and slide her card in the slot. She took it out as the card came back and gave it to Sasuke. He slide it back in the slot and took it as it came back.

"Only three rides per day, you know?" The driver said. Sakura smiled.

"With transfers," she replied back. The driver smirked.

'Smart girl.'

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

"So…," Sakura mumbled as she sat down on her seat, book bag on her lap. Sasuke sat down next to her and sighed.

"Care to tell me what that dream was about, Sakura?" he asked. Sakura blinked and then stared down to her book bag. "Sakura?"

"…"

"You really don't have to tell me," Sasuke said. "It's just that you woke up like that and well…"

"I get it. But, I can't really tell you.. You might understand and all but…"

"What was it..?"

Sakura sighed.

"Well," she said and trailed off. "I really can't describe it, Sasuke-kun."

"You don't want to you mean."

"Exa-"

Sasuke stared at her and she blinked and blushed in embarrassment.

"Well em.."

"It's alright."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-"

"I said it's alright."

"What? Really?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled a little and nodded. "I promise to tell you later, alright?"

He nodded and stood up.

"Kohona High School next stop!" the bus driver said and Sakura stood up along side Sasuke. She swung her book bag over her shoulder and sighed. 'Just another day, isn't it?' she thought. She looked at Sasuke and smiled.

'Not today…'

* * *

"Can anyone explain what imaginary numbers are?"Kakashi asked the class as he continued to read his Icha Icha book. He looked up from a spare moment.

"How about you, Hinata?"

Hinata slowly nodded and answered. Her voice didn't stutter as she talked.

"In mathematics, an imaginary number (or purely imaginary number) is a complex number whose square is negative or zero. The term was coined by René Descartes in 1637 in his La Géométrie and was meant to be derogatory: obviously, such numbers were thought not to exist."

"Nicely done, Hinata," Kakashi said with a smile. "You should spend more time with Naruto then."

"Y-yes, Sensei," Hinata said and blushed a bit, a smile evident on her face. Naruto turned to her and grinned.

"I'll give you a kiss for that after class," he said and Hinata nodded, her blush growing a bit bigger. He heard a growl and turned to a scowling Neji. He shrugged and kept his grin up.

_Tonight will change our lives  
Its so good to be by your side  
And well cry  
But we wont give up the fight_

"I'll…."

"Well, Neji," Kakashi said. "Since your talking why don't you come up and solve this problem, eh?"

"Yes, Sensei," Neji said and stood up. Tenten giggled and looked back down to her note book. 'I'll give Neji a kiss of my own later..'

* * *

"Prepare to die, Naruto!!"

"Run for it!"

"Oh shit!!"

A flash of orange passed Sakura, making her jump and hug the person next to her, her green eyes blinking. She turned her head to the person she was holding. Sasuke stared at her with his usual face but there was a small- oh so very small- evident blush on his cheeks. Sakura blushed a bit too and slowly unwrapped her fingers around him. Her body wanted the warmth to come back though, and so did her heart. She blinked again as she saw Neji stop in front of them, his eyes glaring.

"Where did he run off to?!" Neji said, his voice cold. Sakura blinked.

"The orange thing?" she asked.

"WHERE?!"

She pointed the other way she saw it run off to, and Neji followed.

"You showed him the wrong way…"

"I know."

Sasuke smirked.

_Well scream loud at the top of our lungs  
They'll think its just cause were young  
Well feel so alive_

She smiled.

"I thought that orange thing might just be Naruto," she said. "Well, that's what friends are for so I covered for him.. Just this once."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, as he appeared out of nowhere. Sakura jumped on Sasuke again out of surprise.

"Sakura.."

That blush wasn't as small as it once was before.

Naruto chuckled and Sakura let go again, her face a bit red. She moved off once again and turned to Naruto.

"I advice for you to run," she said.

"Why?"  
"NARUTO!"

"Got to run!" Naruto said and once again, an orange blur passed the two. Neji followed soon after. Sakura let out a laugh and turned to Sasuke.  
"I told him to run!" she said with a smile. He nodded yet he felt something skip in his heart. His face froze.

Sakura blinked and tilted her head.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

".."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Umm.. Yeah.. I'm fine," he said. She blinked again.

"If you say so, Sasuke-kun."

Before he could even try to say some excuse, the bell ring.

"Come on," Sakura said as she walked back into the classroom. "We have English Class now."

* * *

"YOSH! THE YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM HAS SHOWN HERSELF ONCE AGAIN!"

"Gai-sensei," Sakura said with a grunt as she continued with her pushups. "Please do not call me that."

"But what else to call you, Cherry Blossom?" Gai asked with his grin that caused his teeth to sparkle. Sakura let out a groan as her right eye twitched. She breathed in deeply and stayed close to the floor. "Cherry Blossom?" Gai questioned as he looked down at her. With her strength, Sakura sprang up to her feet.

"Please," Sakura said. "Call me Sakura. S-a-k-u-r-a."

From behind her, Ino, Tenten and Hinata giggled. Naruto laughed while Sasuke and Neji smirked. Shikamaru let out his all favorite word, Troublesome.

"Alright, Cherry Blossom!"

Sakura grunted and was ready to punch the bushy-eyed man. Naruto held off one of her arms while Ino struggled with the other.

"LET ME AT HIM!" she yelled rather violently.

"GOOD CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Gai yelled with his grin. "Feel the anger of youth burn inside of you!"

"Oh, I'll make sure you burn to!" Sakura yelled and Tenten along with Hinata tried to hold her back. "Just one punch at least!"

"Sakura," Ino muttered. "Not today!"

Sakura huffed and stopped, easily sliding away from the four that tried to hold her back. She brushed away the strands of hair from her face.

"Fine."

She walked over and stood between Neji and Sasuke.

"Took out your anger yet, Haruno?" Neji asked and Sakura glared at him.

"During dodge ball, watch your back," Sakura said with a sickly sweet smile. Neji felt a shudder go down his back.

Things would not go his way…

* * *

Neji groaned as he sat down on his seat. Sakura showed no mercy and took him down as soon as the game started. Her throws weren't heavenly either. He touched his shoulder and winced. There's one bruise.

"Poor, Neji-kun!" he heard someone say and he tilted his head back. His face immediately faced Tenten's. she smiled and kissed his forehead. "Are you alright now?"

He smiled.

"Just a little."  
"Well, I'll make it better," she said and leaned down. Her lips made contact with his and she smiled. He kissed her back and moved his tongue between her lips. She blushed and pulled away.

"Neji-kun!"

"What?" he asked as he sat up and turned his body to her. "You said that you'll make it better…"

She blushed a bit and smiled.

"In a private room I will.."

Neji blushed and chocked.

Oh boy…

* * *

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that well never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

"it wasn't that much of a bad day after all, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she leaned back against the bus seat. The seat felt so comfortable..

He nodded and sat next to her. He watched as she closed her eyes and her shoulders moved and relaxed.

"Mmm," she mumbled and snuggled into Sasuke's arm. "Pillow…"

Sasuke stared at her and leaned back. She hugged his arm and moved in closer. Her book bag began to slip and he used his other arm to keep it up. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stared down at the pink haired girl. She seemed so peaceful.

He looked outside the window. Ah, there was her stop that they passed.

'I'm sure this bus leads somewhere close to my house.' he thought. And he was right. Soon enough, they were close.

"Sakura," he said gently. "Wake up."

"Eh," she muttered and slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, where are we?"

"Close to my house he said and helped her up. She took her book bag and blinked.

"Where?"

"Follow me," he said and she did. They exited the bus and walked a street down. There stood the Uchiha mansion. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke, what are we doing here?!" she asked.

"I'm getting some things," Sasuke said. "And a car."

"But.. Itachi.."

"It's fine," he said. "Just stay close to me at all times, alright?"

Sakura nodded and walked alongside with him towards the mansion. He took out his keys and opened the door. The door slowly opened and they both stepped in. Sasuke closed the door and his feet moved up the stairs. Sakura followed him.

Soon enough, they were in his locked up room.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
Well make the great escape  
We wont hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she saw him disappear in a different room. She walked through it and saw his closet. In the middle, he was packing things. His moved up and he stared at her.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Packing," he answered and she nodded. She walked back to his room and sat down on his bed. Her eyes widened as she heard the door knob twist. Her body rolled backwards and under the bed as the door seemed to bust open.

"I'm home, brother!" she heard and cursed. Her body moved to the center of the bed and she shut her eyes tight. The man's footsteps stopped to the bed and she heard him bend down and lift the sheets. "Aha," he said as he smirked evilly. "What do we have here?" he asked as he pulled her out and picked her up to her feet. She winced as he harshly pulled at her. Her mind screamed for Sasuke's help.

"Oh, don't be afraid," Itachi said. "I won't hurt you all that much, dear Cherry Blossom. After all, you mean so much to my brother, don't you?"

She bit her lower lip tried to pull away. His grip was strong on her. She moved again and let out a small whimper.

"Leave me alone!" she said yet he laughed.

"Sakura?" they both heard and she opened her eyes. Sasuke stood a couple feet away from her. Itachi let her go and roughly pushed her down to the ground. She remained and pulled her knees close to herself. He moved out of the room.

"Bye, brother," Itachi said and slammed the door.

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment before he bent down to her.

"Sakura? What did he do?" he asked. She shook her head and gripped his shoulder.

"Nothing," she muttered. "Nothing at all."

Her legs picked herself up and she stared at him with a smile. _That _smile.

"Sasuke-kun," she said. "Don't go, alright?"

He blinked and stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a small sob.

"Sakura," he said.

"Don't go. Don't," she said and looked at him. "We'll make it, won't we? You said we might, and I believe you. Itachi can't hurt me, right? As long as you're here. But I don't Sasuke-kun to go. Even if Itachi didn't exist, I don't want Sasuke-kun to ever go."

He stared at her and she broke the hug.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said with a small chuckle. "I just.."

"I understand," he said. "Don't explain. Come on. All we need to do is walk out of these doors."

Sakura collected herself and nodded.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun," she said. He opened his door and walked down the stairs, Sakura right behind him. For a moment time stopped and Sakura found herself being pushed backwards. She gasped and Sasuke turned to her.

"Sakura?" he asked.

There she stood, her breathing hardly coming out at all, for Itachi had a very tight grip on her. She tried to move away, even slide out but it was no use.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she said and her eyes felt heavy. Her body was feeling numb. Sasuke moved to her and glared at Itachi. Itachi chuckled and let go, making Sakura fall into Sasuke's arms.

"Nothing is always that simple," he muttered and walked out towards the hallway.

Sasuke looked at the girl in his arms. Her breathing was a bit faster then usual and she gripped her head.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked.

"Sasuke-kun," she said and winced. He picked up her shirt a bit and noticed a small bruise forming already.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
Well make the great escape  
We wont hear a word they say_

"Sakura, stay still," he commanded. She did so. His fingers gently moved along the line of the bruise and she hissed in pain.  
"Sasuke-kun, that hurts."

"Don't worry, Sakura. When we get to your house, I'll have it healed out. For now, let's just escape."

She nodded.

"_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
Well make the great escape  
We wont hear a word they say."_

Sasuke smirked at her. She smiled a little as he helped her stand. The two walked to the garage and he picked out the right car, keys in hand. He turned it on.

There they went, speeding off to her house, a safe place.

But Itachi watched from afar with his evil smirk. He looked at the gun next to him and grinned. Oh, he needed just needed one bullet.

* * *

"It's empty," Sakura said as they entered the house. She was right. The house was empty, yet the warmth was there.

The two walked to Sakura's room and Sasuke dropped his bag with his things.

"You get the futon," Sakura said and Sasuke smirked again.

"I'd like to see you try and make me, Sakura," he said. Sakura pouted and jumped on the bed. He walked to her and bent down to his knees. With his rough hands, he pushed her shirt up a bit and examined the wound.

"I can heal it by myself too, you know, Sasuke," she said. Sasuke shook his head and walked to her shelf. He took out a small bottle and opened it. White liquid poured to his hand and he moved back to her.

She tilted her head but blushed as she felt him rub her stomach over the wound. He didn't look at her though and she wished her would. Her green eyes were wide and she bit her lower lip.

He too, though, was blushing. His hands and legs had decided to do this on their own. 'Oh, they'd pay later on.' he had thought to himself as his hands moved from side to side against the bruise.

_They don't know us anyway  
Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
Well make the great escape  
We wont hear a word they say  
_

"Sasuke-kun," she said and he picked his head up. They were just so close..

He moved his head up and she moved hers down. His hand had already stopped rubbing her stomach and moved to her side. Yet, as soon as they were close enough, he pulled back.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked and blinked. He looked away.

".."  
"Sasuke-"

He moved forward and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened and she blushed a bit. His picked himself up and he held his hand out for her.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" he asked.

"Alright. I can cook something up."

The two walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Sakura took out the ingredients and supplies.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He looked up at her while his hands continued to create a perfect onigiri. She giggled.

"What?"

"You have rice on your cheek."

He blushed a bit and rubbed the rice off his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

He looked a tad annoyed for a moment but when he looked at her, his expression changed. he felt his heart skip a beat again as he stared at the girl before him. Something was wrong with him, he was sure of it. But what was it? What was making him act like this.

_Sakura..._

_They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight _

_

* * *

_

So, what do you think. I'm sorry for the long wait and if there is any confusion what so ever towards the end of the chapter.

Any questions?

Feel free to ask.

The song name: "The Great Escape."

Band: Boys Like Girls.

Black and Green,

Falls backwards and passes out.


	18. Must Read

The first thing I must say is that I am sorry.

I am just so sorry. Really, it has been a long time since I have written and for that, I do have to apologize. Originally, I had just said that I would put the story on hold and start on it when I gain the heart.

As of now, things have changed. For one thing, I'm in High School and graduating in 2011. When I started to write this story, I was in the 8th grade. This story was an expression of what_ I _was experiencing.

This was when I first touched anime.

By now, I don't touch anime. Nor do I have such problems as I did before. I grew up and gained plenty of friends with that. And with anime, my studies are enough to occupy me. With college stuff and then my after school issues, I just don't have time for that stuff.

I admit, yes, I still read fanfiction (Draco/Hermione, Sakura/Sasuke, Matt/Mimi). But this is all via phone and just when I'm bored.

I must ask:

Does anyone wish for me to continue this story? Does anyone want me to continue writing like I used to (once a week)?

I warn you, if you say yes, my writing style is very different. Sometimes, it's dark. Other times, my vocabulary is just bigger. I still love romance just as much but I express it differently.

If you wish to contact me by any means, I will offer my facebook and email. You can just email me here and ask for my information.

This is all your choice.

Thank you so much for understanding.

Sincerely,

Black and Green


	19. We Step Forward

After many alert notifications, a few reviews and so on, I decided to continue. YAY, yes? Finally you can find out what happens in the end. You get to find out if Sasuke and Sakura do finally make out, what happens with Itachi and so on.

From this point on, I must apologize if some of my writing appears _off_. I had to reread my own previous chapter to understand where I left off. I didn't read the rest so now; I forgot where the characters are in place. This goes for those side characters (exclude: Neji, Ten-ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, etc…). Basically, it's the group that has been bullying Sakura from the start.

I'll catch up on it eventually. After all of this, I still remember the plot and what is supposed to happen.

As for dedications; as of now, I have none. 'Squishy' is no longer my best friend and I have not talked to her for about two years. The second fan (which I had to stop typing to fully remember) is now in college and I _don't_ talk to him anymore.

Our chat sequence;

Myself: Hey! How have you been?

Him: Fine. I'm taking (blah blah) classes in college.

Myself: Sounds fun. I'm planning to (blah blah) in college.

Him: Cool.

And that's it. That's all that happens. Our last conversation was over a year ago

As for my beta reader, I have not talked to her since _chapter 17_ and really, it's fine. I don't mind the small grammatical or spelling errors. Simply, I will apologize now and after the chapter for any small mistakes.

As for the final person, my _ex-_boyfriend, we are no longer dating. Once I started high school (a little bit after Chapter 17) we broke up. He decided to cheat on me and well, I said goodbye after 7 months of dating. That's fine with me now; he was an ass to begin with.

Now then, I have to update some things about MYSELF.

With the basics, I am now _SEVENTEEN _years old. I am still the same height and after coloring my hair multiple times, I have remained a redhead. I ditched my glasses and opted for contacts (Because I just so prefer to stab my eyes every morning).

I hope to attend a college for GRAPHIC DESIGN and plan to be one of the best.

I LOVE Broadway and being a New Yorker makes it even better.

Currently and officially I am a **SENIOR** in high school. Now, I can slack as much as I want. As much as I would love to, I cannot until _March_ of 2011. Why?

I am part of the school yearbook staff and in second in command. My job there is to simply make the yearbook _pretty_. Not only that but I am also in charge of the school magazine. Publishing it every year is a pain in my ass.

On a great side note, I do now curse like a sailor. My favorite phrase is now "Fucking Christ" and I am proud to say it.

I now have no computer troubles what so ever. Why? My Dad (who I do love very much) purchased a Mac Book on my birthday. It is now my baby and _NO ONE_ may touch it without my permission. Also, MACs don't get viruses. Awesome, yes?

I'm sure there's plenty I can say but, well, I won't. If you want to know more about me, you can add me on facebook.

My name? Alice Boss TinkerKats.

If you are curious about that, ask another time.

I think my introduction is long enough. Now, without further adieu, I present chapter 18 (because the previous chapter is really not a chapter) of _Breaking Out_.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thoughts

_Blah_ will always now be a dream/vision/flashback

**Blah** will always now be lyrics or a poem

* * *

He was out of whack by then.

Simply because of this little female next to him, Sasuke Uchiha was so out of it that there was no humor. There were no chuckles with his actions. Not a giggle or even a cackle.

What he was doing now simply laced people with _concern_.

Sasuke Uchiha was a cold-hearted bastard and he knew it. He cared for himself mostly and that was how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be an alpha male. He was also supposed to have a large stick up his ass but well where did that go?

Yes. Where did that rather large stick go?

The answer was Sakura Haruno. The pink-haired female had removed it without even touching his ass. Like many people would say, she had, in a cliché moment, melted that ice cube he called a heart.

Sasuke Uchiha was not angry with his. In fact, he was just lost. He was so lost that he froze. He was stuck in a mind of his own and did not know what to say. Whatever Sakura was saying fell on deaf ears. Even as she moved and touched his shoulder, he did not respond.

Sasuke Uchiha was lost in his own thoughts; so busy calculating with what he should do next. Sadly, his heart was screaming something else. His heart and mind where opposites.

While his mind screamed to back away and shove that stick back his ass, his heart soothed him with words if love and a possibility of a female presence that will make him happy.

"Go out with me."

His heart had clearly won the battle this time. His heart, though soft now and rather soothing, reached his larynx first. His mind was instantly regretting with his choice and decided to smack itself.

Sasuke scowled; he felt a headache come on.

Now it was Sakura who froze. She stopped with her questions, nearly gasping at his words. Her lips opened and she was gaping at him like an adorable pink fish. Her emerald eyes were large.

She was simple speechless.

Sasuke had spoken in command and was probably going to take yes as the only answer. If that was the case then why bother to even ask her to begin with? Or, perhaps he had just spoken these words without a second thought. They had slipped out his body before he could control his tone and expression.

Because, after he said it, she noticed him scowl. She noticed his expression change from something akin to pain to confusion and now disgust.

Being the girl she was, she could only reply with:

"What did you just say?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and blushed ever so slightly. He had regained some of his old bearings and realized who he was. He realized that even if he had indeed like Sakura Haruno so much he would maintain his old attitude. He would not lose himself or his cool when asking a girl out.

Even if this girl was the ever so amazing Sakura Haruno who he was finally noticed after so long. The same girl who probably had fallen in love with him and vice versa. The same girl who stuck out like sore thumb, emotionally and physically. The same girl who was _brilliant_, _beautiful_, _caring _and _ever so awesome_.

Sasuke Uchiha repeated himself, fixing his scowl instantly. He opted for a small smirk, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Go out with me."

His sentence was only four words long but behind it, Sakura saw something else.

For one thing, she noticed the look he had. She noticed how cocky he suddenly got and really, what he was meaning.

If she would go out with him, this would mean that they would both be happy. This would also mean that she was out with _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke. The same Uchiha Sasuke that once broke her heart and carefully glued the pieces together. The same boy who she had accidentally slept in the same bed with and made her blush so many times that she already lost count.

This was the same boy she wouldn't mind kissing till her lips hurt. She wouldn't mind possibly making out with him in public, in her house, in her room or anywhere else.

He was after all, _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke. Even Uchiha Sasuke knew _who_ he was and _what _position he held in any area. Uchiha Sasuke, the man who was very cocky, knew what happened to the girl he decided to court. He knew what this female would be entitled to.

Let's just mark out the part where he had _never_ actually dated anyone. Pretend that there was some other girl that he had dated and she had either died in some tragic accident or she just moved away somewhere far far away.

Sakura Haruno blushed at his request, unsure on what to say. It wasn't as if she didn't want to date Sasuke Uchiha. Hell, she was more then delighted to do so. There was no issue with dating Sasuke really. Her mother approved the relationship, her friends would be ecstatic and she would be able to make out with the Uchiha lad without a simple pause.

Sakura Haruno smirked. Sasuke Uchiha watched her with curiosity, a shudder running down his spine. He was patiently waiting for her answer. After all, it wasn't like he was telling her to marry him and help reproduce adorable pink haired Uchiha babies. For now, he was not going to ask her to do so. After all, they were only teenagers and he had to wait till they turn eighteen to do that.

"I'd love to," she replied, her smirk slowly spinning into a smile. She forgot what she was going to ask prior but that didn't matter. After all, she was just asked out by Uchiha Sasuke in her own home.

The next question was what to do next. Yes, what are they going to do? Are they just going to drop onigiri and proceed to make out in the kitchen? Or, perhaps, would they eat the rice meal first and then make out?

Really, Sakura Haruno, what was it with her and kissing? Why couldn't he just kiss her and get it over with by now. They've gotten too close too many times and not kissed. He's kissed her on the cheek and forehead but not her lips.

Sakura licked her lower lip, taking hold of the rice ball he had in his hands. She took a small bite, munching on the perfectly made meal. Sasuke, in return, glared at his _now_ pink-haired girlfriend. His arm reached for the rice ball but before he could take it from her, Sakura ate the rest.

"You did not just eat _my_ rice ball," he said, his voice in a warning tone. Sakura nodded, licking her lips again, nearly moaning in delight. His onigiri was delicious and she wouldn't mind having another one.

"I think I just did, Uchiha Sasuke. Is that an issue?"

He wrinkled his nose, trying to keep the Uchiha posture. It was hard after all. Sakura Haruno knew how to break him down regardless if he wanted it or not. She knew what exactly to do that could make him blush or make him react in ways he never has before.

"Yes. That onigiri was mine."

"Well, now it's in my stomach. Nothing you can do to get it back."

Sakura smirked in victory, knowing full well that Sasuke could not do a thing. He could only scowl before returning to work, struggling to make an even better onigiri. Sakura opted to watch him instead of making her own.

"I'm not sharing mine," he warned.

"I'll eat them regardless," she replied back, leaning against the counter and watching him work. Her voice was playful, eyes bright.

Both were happy in their position now. Finally, after much deliberation, Uchiha Sasuke had asked Sakura Haruno out. She had gladly accepted and now they moved to their original positions. As of this moment, it still hadn't hit them that they were officially dating.

* * *

It only took a few hours later for Sakura to realize that Sasuke is her actual boyfriend. In that very moment, they were just sitting on the couch, homework done and the TV on. Sakura was leaning against the armrest, her head pressing against the soft material. She was staring at the TV with an expression of pure boredom.

Sasuke, on the other hand, held the remote in his hand, looking at the TV with much interest. Sasuke was sitting in a normal fashion, leaning back ever so slightly against the cushions. He, unlike Sakura, wanted to watch some show called _Monsters Inside Me_*. It was disgusting and educational at the same time.

If she wanted something of that matter, she would have opted for a horror movie. She would have preferred to watch _The Bride of Chucky_ at that moment since the Sci-Fi channel decided to play all of the Chucky films.

Sitting there, feeling comfortable and almost ready to nap, the thoughts finally hit Sakura.

She jumped, falling off the comfortable couch with a hard thud. Groaning, she slowly sat up, meeting her boyfriend's gaze. The girl blushed, biting her lower lip. Sasuke, on the other hand, tilted his head to the side.

"Are you alright?" he asked before slowly lifting her off the wooden floor. She nodded, fingers running along her pink locks. "What's wrong, Sakura? Girls don't just suddenly fall off couches."

"I realized something."

"Hn. And that is?"

"You asked me out."

"Yeah."

"And I said yes."

"Why wouldn't you?" he said, his voice full of manly pride. Sakura rolled her eyes, sitting next to him on the couch. He glanced at her, his voice just a tad smaller, "Are you regretting it already?"

"Well, no. It's not that. If we are dating, why does it feel so normal? Why does it feel like nothing changed?"

Sasuke shrugged. He was at a loss with that question too. Why did it feel so natural for him to be dating her? Granted, they weren't officially dating just yet. He had yet to hold her hand, kiss her and just treat her like he was courting her. But, it felt normal.

This wasn't where he would leave off to see her the next day either. He was staying in her house and sharing a room with her. They would be with each other for a very long time.

"Is it bad, Sakura?" he asked. This time, she shrugged.

"I don't know. But, I think not. At least now we won't be shy about it, you know?"

He nodded. Sakura smiled softly, pouting her lips. Her hand reached out, lacing her fingers with his. Sasuke seemed to freeze for a second; unsure on what would happen next.

"So does that mean I can do this with you anytime I want?"

Right, he had forgotten to _explain_ the benefits she would receive when courting _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maybe," he replied. Sakura nodded, waiting for him to give a better reply. This was not what she wanted to hear. Sasuke glanced at her, seeing her patience. He tilted his head upwards, squeezing her small fingers.  
"We can show off to others if you want it so much."

Her words were out before she could actually control them.

"I want to make out."

Sasuke jerked his head, staring at Sakura with a light blush. She blushed too, shaking her head. She did not mean to say that out loud. She didn't even think it was time to even do such a thing. Despite the fact that Sakura did want to kiss Sasuke so much, she wouldn't mind waiting.

"I'm home!"

The awkwardness escaped as Sakura slowly stood, going to her mother to greet her. Sasuke joined soon after and they all settled, ready to chat about their day and so on. When it was time for bed, Kira meant it. She ushered the two teens into two bathrooms to take a shower.

The mother in her made sure that they brushed their teeth and were well dressed for bed. If they were only a bit younger then she would have no problem with reading them a bedtime story.

Instead, she set Sasuke in his futon and Sakura was in her comfy warm bed. She bid them goodnight and closed the door behind them, leaving the two teens to sleep in the dark.

The awkwardness had leaked back in and both could not say anything. Both were undecided with their current position.

"Sakura," Sasuke said after sitting up and making his way to her bed. He pushed her ever so slightly, making himself comfortable in her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, gaping at him. He smirked.

"Taking the bed. You took my onigiri and I want revenge."

She glared at him.

"This is so much more worth it then a god damn onigiri, Sasuke."

She nearly yelped as he lifted her up and tossed her onto his futon. The Haruno looked up; glaring at Sasuke as he closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

"Get off my bed, you chicken-butt haired man!" she whispered. Sakura knew better then to wake her mother. Her mother, if woken up before need be, was super cranky. Unless this was an emergency, she should not be bothered.

Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at her. He smirked.

"Make me."

Ten minutes later, both had decided that wrestling was the perfect option. This ended up in an awkward position; Sakura lying on top of Sasuke, using him as a perfect pillow. Sasuke, on the other hand, was using her pillows for comfort. He had a strong grip around the girl, preventing her from struggling any further.

"Sleep, Sakura."

She was going to reply but Sasuke quickly silenced her with a small kiss to the forehead.

"Tomorrow," he said, hoping that this bribe will work, "I will make out with you as much as you want."

Sakura then smiled, nodding.

"I'll hold you to that, Sasuke Uchiha."

They had fallen asleep with ease, perfectly comfortable in each other's arms.

* * *

After so long, here is my update. For now, this is what I could produce. I know much didn't happen but _look at what did happen_. Oh yeah.

I feel, though, there was a large change in the character's actions. Sakura would not be so forward. For my change, I apologize. I also apologize for my errors (if any). This is just the start of my updates. Possibly once a week, I will write things up. I cannot say that this story will be long but it will end in possibly (oh, say) five chapters or so.

As for other stories, they must wait just a bit. _Hurt Me, I'll Always be Back_ or whatever I called it might take a while. _Breaking Out_ is a modern fic and much easier to write. But, when writing a story that is in the actual Naruto world, that will be harder. As for other fics that I once promised I would write, I don't know about them anymore. Honestly, those might not happen.

I am sorry for that.

Other then that, I have nothing more to say. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter of _Breaking Out_.

Black and Green,

Retreats to Facebook.


End file.
